In The Arms Of A Cullen
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Carlisle's best friend and his wife are brutally murdered in front of their daughter. He takes her into his care. Carlisle learns the ways of dealing with a teenage human girl. Meanwhile Jasper, Emmett and Edward start to notice how she blossoms as Carlisle takes notice of their noticing as well and isn't too thrilled about it. Who will win her affections? If any?
1. Chapter 1

**In The Arms of a Cullen…  
**_** This story will only contain the Cullen men not the women. This is a story of comedy and drama. Carlisle takes in his best friend's daughter as there is no one else to take her in. The Cullen's are longtime friends of the Swans. She's 12 when they take her in. However as the years progress Bella starts to blossom and Carlisle starts to notice his sons taking a bit too much interest and notice in this. Carlisle finds himself having to watch them like hawks and is constantly having to knock them upside the head. Things only get worse once his sons and Bella start high school together and Carlisle not only finds himself having to watch his own sons but that of the Quileute's as well. He's begun to think of Bella like his own daughter and when he tries to use the sister approach on the boys they won't hear of it… (FYI still vampire and wolves as the characters) As always my stories are rated MATURE for a reason such as language, violence and slight lems. You've been warned.**_

It's ok hun you can come out now. She whimpers out as she sees the familiar face peeking below. Come on Isabella dear I'm taking you home with me. The tears streak down her cheeks as Mr. Cullen takes her hand and pulls her out from beneath the bed. He cradles her into his chest as she hides her face from the police men surrounding her house and asking Mr. Cullen questions.

"We'll need to ask her some questions…"

"Please hasn't she been through enough!" Jasper snaps.

"Relax son it's protocol. They're just doing their job."

"She's just a kid what could they possibly benefit from her." Edward hisses.

"Emmett take them home I'll be there shortly."

Emmett nods and leans over and whispers.

"It'll be ok baby girl you'll see."

Bella nods shyly but keeps her face buried into their father's chest.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 (don't own anything only wish) Read and Review please thank you!**_

_**One year later…**_

"What's wrong Bella dear?"

Carlisle asks as she comes in from school and throws down her bag.

"They hate me!"

Emmett laughs and Carlisle cuts him a look.

"I seriously doubt that my dear who could possibly hate you?"

"Everyone!" She pouts plopping herself down on the couch as Jasper pulls her into his chest comforting her.

"They call me pasty and Mike keeps kicking my chair and Jessica makes fun of me. I hate them!"

Edward raises a brow his father's way.

"You shouldn't say something like that Bella we don't hate."

"Why not they're jerks!"

Emmett laughs shaking his head. Carlisle clears his throat looking to him.

"What? The kid's got a point."

"You're not helping…"

"Oh I was supposed to be?"

Carlisle sighs shaking his head.

"What about Angie and Eric?"

"They're nice."  
"Then just hang out with them hun and don't care so much what others think."

"Mike called me a smart ass right in front of everyone today it was so humiliating"

This time Edward was the one to laugh. He knew Bella had a touch of wits about her and he was sure it drove other students mad when she could put them in their place he was sure that's what was going on. She probably put Mike in his place. He thinks to himself.

"Language Bella dear."

"But Carlisle he really said it!"

"I do not deny that he did I just don't want to see our young lady picking up such bad habits."

Bella nods and pulls away from Jasper.

"I told you to quit that Jasper!"

"Sorry darlin' but you were upset."

"Ugh, Don't use your creepy thing on me ok!"

"Creepy?"  
"Yes it's weird."

Carlisle's the one to laugh this time.

"You're weird." Jasper snaps back with a wink.

"UGH!"

"He's just joshing you baby girl calm down."

Bella bites her lower lip shaking her head. She then stands up and grabs her bag and storms off to her room. They all look to one another shaking their heads.

"Fun isn't she?"

Emmett says looking to the stairs.

"She's a teenage girl it's to be expected." Carlisle says in thought starting her supper.

"You boys go on and hunt."

They jump up and dash out the doors.

Bella does her homework then comes down the stairs. She's got her headphones on as she sits down. Carlisle sighs and takes them off her head.

"You know how I feel about that…"

"But it's just me eating."

"I realize that but manners is manners hun now eat your supper." He takes the ipod and sits it down.

"You can listen to it when you're done."

She nods finishing her dinner. Emmett's first to make it back.

"Hey wanna watch a movie?" He asks Bella as she's downing her tea and taking her dishes to the sink.

"Sure!"

"Did you finish all you homework?" She nods.

"Ok go on…"

Emmett pops in Pulp Fiction and Carlisle walks back over to the Blu Ray player taking it back out.

"She's not watching that."

"Oh come on she's seen it before."  
Carlisle looks to his son.

"When?!"

Emmett clears his throat.

"I mean I think she has…"

Bella laughs and quickly presses her lips together as Carlisle cuts her a look.

"Are you boys letting Bella watch these kind of movies while I'm at work?!"

"Um…"

Jasper and Edward enter the house at that moment hearing what Carlisle said. Carlisle shakes his head.

"Honestly… You all should be ashamed of yourselves.

"Bella can handle it. She's tough aren't ya?"

"Yeah I'm tough."

"Bella…" Carlisle warns then looks to the boys.

"PG 13 until I say otherwise got it?"

They all nod as Carlisle grabs another movie instead and places it in.

"Toys? Really?" Emmett says.

But he shuts up as Carlisle looks to him. It's gotta be one of Robin Williams worst movies ever he thinks to himself.

"I'm going to work now. Bella you make sure you get to bed in plenty of time for school tomorrow."

"Ok."

Edward hands her a bowl of popcorn and a soda. Emmett and Jasper watch as Carlisle pulls out of the drive. Emmett rushes back up and switches the movie back over. Edward laughs.

"He's gonna kick your ass if he finds out."

Emmett shrugs pulling Bella into his lap as she picks at her popcorn.

"So favorite character?" Jasper asks Bella curiously.

"Butch."

"Really?"

"Yep. I like Bruce Willis."

"Ah…"  
"Girl after my own heart." Emmett says.

"You?"

Jasper thinks for a moment.

"Vincent."

She laughs.

"I kind of thought you'd say him."

"Is that so?"

She nods laughing a bit more.

"And you?" She turns to Edward.

He looks to the screen.

"Not so sure… They're all rather odd and have their issues."

"Come on Edward pick one!"

"Hmmm well I suppose I rather like Mia."

"The druggy?"

He half laughs.

"He just likes the actress don't ya Eddie boy?"

"Shut up."

"What she's not so bad."

"She is pretty."

The movie's almost over as they look over and Bella's sound asleep with her head in Emmett's lap but her feet in Jaspers. Edward picks her up and takes her upstairs. He tucks her in then heads back down to finish the movie with his brothers.

Once the movie is over they rid of the evidence of ever have watching it tonight.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!"

Bella shakes her head but blows out the candles. Carlisle takes some pictures then cuts the small cake he'd made just for Bella.

"Chocolate!" She says as he cuts into it.

He laughs.

"Yep."

"Thanks guys that's so sweet."

Carlisle hands her his gift first. She opens it up and she looks to him.

"This is too much I can't take this Carlisle."

"You can and you will. I saw you eyeing it at the store the other day."

"But it's so expensive."

He shrugs.

"It'll prove to be beneficial in many ways such as homework."

"And porn…" Emmett mutters.

Jasper and Edward elbow him and Carlisle smacks him in the back of the head. Bella checks out her new silver Macbook.

"Ow, damn…"

"Language in front of Bella." Carlisle warns.

"Thanks Carlisle." But she felt that twinge of guilt about him spending so much on her.

Edward hands her his gift.

"Awesome!" She says as she looks upon the record player.

"Where'd you find this?"

He shrugs.

"Saw it at one of the stores in Port Angeles and remembered you always wanted one."

"Thanks so cool."

Jasper shoves his gift across the table. She opens the long box and Carlisle's eyes widen.

"You got her a knife?!"

"What?" Jasper says as if honestly confused and Edward and Emmett are dying.

Carlisle promptly takes the knife away. Jasper's jaw drops and Bella reaches for her gift back. Carlisle walks out of the room as he goes to hide the knife. Jasper taps Bella on the shoulder and winks. "Here…"

She softly laughs as she looks to the knife with her name engraved into it.

"I knew he was going to do that this was the real thing."

She nods and quickly hides it as she whispers "thanks." Jasper clears his throat as Carlisle makes his way back down.

Jasper and Edward are already laughing at Emmett's gift. The way he wrapped it you could clearly tell what it was already. Bella grins ear to ear. Carlisle's laughing himself at the clear indication of a bat, ball and glove.

"Time to learn how to play like a Cullen baby girl."

"She can't possibly play with us." Edward hisses.

"Ah the hell she can't…"

"You don't even like baseball do you princess?"

She turns to Edward.

"It's not so bad and I love watching you all play."

Emmett grins.

"See! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a pro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!  
**

"Hey come on.. Time for school baby girl rise and shine."

"Ugh bite me."

"Not a wise choice of words in a house full of vampires darlin'."

"Em! Jazz! OUT!" Bella snaps she hears Edward chuckling in the hallway.

"Edward…" She hisses and throws her pillow at Jasper.

"What's with you? You're always up in time for school…"

"I don't feel so good."

"Whoa shit!" Emmett says as Bella leans over and upchucks damn near on his shoes.

"Gross!"

Bella's eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry Em!"

"I'll gather Carlisle this is his department." Edward says from in the hall.

Bella groans out hiding underneath the covers. Carlisle makes his way into her bedroom and pulls the sheets back. He places a thermometer in her mouth and feels her forehead.

"Staying home today hun."

"But I got a test."

"I'll call the school myself and make sure you can make it up."  
"But the teacher's a pain in the ass there's no way…"

Bella covers her mouth realizing what she said.

"I blame you three for her new vocabulary. You better watch yourselves boys. 103 temp Bella hun. Let me run you a bath and then I'll clean this up."

Edward hands Bella some pills and a glass of water.

"Quit that all of you…"  
Jasper laughs.

"She's embarrassed by us all hovering over her like this."

"Jazz stop that!"

"Can't help it your emotions are rather screaming at the moment."

"Carlisle please make them leave."

"Out boys."

"Awe but…" Emmett pretends to pout.

Jasper laughs again.

"Come on now." Carlisle helps her out of the bed and leads her to the bathroom.

"Holler if you need assistance."

They all look to Bella as she finally comes down the stairs in her Pepe Le Pew pajamas.

"You should be in bed." Carlisle says.

"I just had to get my backpack…"

As she says this she goes pale and Jasper senses this and catches her before she passes out.

Carlisle shakes his head.

"Take her upstairs."

He nods and carries her upstairs.

"Edward hide that backpack or she'll be trying to do schoolwork all day."

"On it."  
"I'm leaving you in charge of her med's today Edward she's going to need to take this one every four hours and this one every six. She's got to get that fever down. Absolutely no letting her up running around, you're all to take care of her. I mean it. I got a double shift today I don't want to come home to find that girl nearly on her death bed."

"Aye Aye, Captain." Emmett says then salutes him.

Carlisle shakes his head and grabs his keys. He takes one last look at the boys and leaves for work. The three of them eye one another and look upstairs as they hear her upchuck. Jasper, Emmett and Edward each look to one another.

"Farkle?" Emmett suggest.

"Fair enough." Jasper says with a shrug.

"Ugh." Edward says.

"Son of a bitch…" Emmett says looking upstairs as he loses to both.

"Have fun Em!" Jasper says kicking back his feet on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah…"

He makes it upstairs and knocks on Bella's door.

"You ok baby girl?"

"Ugh please Em…" She says but sounding distant.

He opens the door but doesn't see her in her room but her bathroom door is shut.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm fine." He hears her toss her cookies yet again.

"I'm coming in…"

"EM!" She scolds.

He opens the bathroom door and she's hugging the toilet. Selfishly part of him was glad he didn't have a mess to clean but the other part felt horrible that she was feeling so bad. He didn't like to see Bells this way. She hardly ever got sick.

"Let me get you a wet rag." He says not sure if that would help or not he'd not a lot of experience with ill people before.

Eventually she lays her head on the cold floor and he puts the cold rag to her forehead. Before long she's fallen asleep on the bathroom floor and he picked her up carrying her back to the bed. He tucks her back in and places the rag on her forehead.

Jasper and Edward look to Emmett as he comes down.

"Man baby girl is sick something fierce. She fell asleep on the floor. Is that normal for a human?"  
Edward nods.

"It can be when considerably ill."

"Poor girl." Jasper says in thought.

Edward kicks back to a book in the recliner.  
"You don't wanna play Eddie boy?" Emmett taunts as Jasper turns on the Xbox.

"Um when do I ever?"

"Puss…" Emmett smarts.

Edward shrugs.

"Those things ruin your mind anyhow and have been known to cause anger issues and depression." Jasper turns to his brother.

"Dude…"

"What?"

"You're such a Debbie downer."

Emmett lets out a hardy laugh.

"I love that skit." He was referring to the SNL show.

"Whatever." Edward says going back to his book.

"Whatcha reading anyhow?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Hell how many time can you read one book?"  
He shrugs again.

"I suppose as much as you play that violent game full of nonsense bloodshed and gore."

"Don't knock something until you try it."

"I don't have to try it. It gives me a headache just watching."

"Seriously Em do you know any other moves?"

"Why would I do that when this one gets you every time."

"That's called cheating you ass."

"You can't cheat on a video game."

"The hell you can't."

Jasper suddenly looks up to the bedroom.

"What is it bro?"

"Another nightmare…"

They all look to one another.

"I'm going up I'll have to whip your ass at Mortal Kombat another time."

Edward and Emmett look to one another as Jasper heads up.

"Think they'll ever stop?"

"It's been a year now. Not so sure. There's no telling what she saw she never talks about it, not even to Carlisle and he's tried. He's always afraid it'll come back ten times worse on her one day if she keeps suppressing it."

Emmett shakes his head and cuts off the game sitting on the couching looking to be in thought.

"Who'd do that Edward. I mean seriously? Who could hurt the Swan's like that and our baby girl?"

Emmett looks to the floor as if broken himself.

"That's what I'd like to know Em. Trust me we all do."

"I'll be back…"

Edward nods towards his brother as he takes off to hunt. This was Emmett's way of dealing with things when he got uncomfortable or things got too emotional for him. Edward places down his book remembering that day. He remembered how the four of them looked upon one another once they picked up the scent. They all knew whoever killed the Swans was a vampire themselves. Charlie had always known about Carlisle and his family he'd kept it secret for so long between him and his wife Renee. But it was a bit hard on Bella when they first told her as it would have been for any child. Carlisle knew however they couldn't raise the girl and her not know what they are and the rules about it all. It rather struck a fear in her at first but the more Jasper sensed her and watched her every move during the revealing they came to the conclusion that she'd already seen some of this through the vampire that murdered her parents.

Jasper puts his arm around Bella and hums softly. She's got her face buried into her pillow as he tries to calm her enough to fall back asleep. Bella was never one to like showing weakness or that she was crying in fact there's less than a handful of times the Cullen's had ever seen her cry even before she was under their care. She not only never talked about that day but she didn't talk about her parents period in fact if they ever got mentioned she'd leave the room.

Eventually she falls back asleep and Jasper tucks her in.

"You're gonna be ok darlin'…" He says before he leaves and pulls the door shut.

He comes back down the stairs.

"Where's Em?"

"Hunting."

"Ah…"

"She ok?"

"Yeah I got her back out."

They both look to one another without words.

"It's a shame you can't read her mind bro."

Edward breaks into a smile.

"She'd hate that, far too private of a human."

"Yeah but at least we could help her…"

"Maybe, reading minds don't always mean you can help with whatever thoughts they are having. I've rather learned this myself. But I will admit it certainly comes in handy. Yet…"

"Yet?"

"Selfishly I'm almost glad I cannot read her mind. She's the most peaceful one in this house to be around. No offense…"

Jasper laughs.

"None taken brother."

Hours pass and Edward give her other dosage of medicine. Jasper and Emmett are back at it with Mortal Kombat.

"You look better princess."

Bella smiles.

"I feel a little better thank you."

He winks.

"No problem."

"I think I'm gonna hop in the shower Edward."

"OK hun."

He leaves the room and comes down the stairs. He grabs his book once again kicking back in the recliner. Carlisle comes through the door not much longer.

"How's Bella?"

Emmett continues to mash buttons and answers.

"Oh well she's great, we changed her nappy's, gave Bella her juice, med's and Edward let her breastfeed." Emmett feels Edward's book hit him in the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Don't own squat wish I did that'd just be swell!) **Read and Review please thanks! Will be going into pov's now…**

_**Bellapov**_

"Piss off Jess."

Her face that of shock as she looks upon me.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"Easy give me a P, Give me a I, Give me a S, S, O, F, F!"

"Whoa…" Eric says behind laughter.

"Go Bella." Angela says.

"Whatever." I raise up and take my tray dumping it and its entire contents out.

"Mrs. Swan what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my next class."

"You will take that tray out of the trash and place it where it belongs."

"I'm not digging in the trash for a tray."

"You will…"

I roll my eyes and get the tray out of the trash and slam it down.

"Very well and now you may follow me."  
"Why would I do that?"

"You're going to have a little visit with the principal."

"Over a tray?!"

"Over your attitude."

"What attitude?" Even I knew as this escaped my lips it was in poor taste.

I couldn't help how I felt lately I constantly felt mad at freaking everyone. I wasn't even sure fully why but I knew one thing for sure I was going to let Michael Newton have a piece of my mind. The bastard I think shaking my head. After all this time he'd spent trying to convince me to date him and to find out he's been seeing Jessica Stanley behind my back.

Mrs. Havisham stuffs me into a chair and a few moments go by and I was actually thankful to be missing most of my next class where Mike would be. Asshole I think to myself shaking my head furiously. What was his deal anyhow he treated me like crap for years then admits he has a crush on me. Asks me out just a couple months ago and now he's seeing Jessica too? What the hell was that all about? I mean honestly what was the point.

No… I think as I turn to see who comes in the door and that knot forms in my throat.

"They called you?"

Carlisle sighs.

"Since when do you get in trouble Bella dear?"

"Since apparently today?"

The principal opens her door and invites us inside.

"Well this certainly makes a first." The principal says looking to me.  
"All I did was throw a tray away…" I explain to Carlisle.

Suddenly Principal Lansbury pulls out this list of things about me.

"That's not the only reason you're here today or why we called your guardian."

I swallow back in fear and in wonder.

"It seems Bella you're about to flunk out of math and lab and all your other grades have dropped significantly. Not only that but all your teachers have the same complaint about you my dear. You've been very rude and have been caught saying some very vibrant vocabulary as of late.

I see the look on Carlisle's face and feel like I'm about to cry which would only piss me off more.

I hated disappointing him.

"Do you have anything in wish you'd like to tell us? I mean I know you lost your parents not too long ago and well maybe it'd be beneficial for us to set up some meetings with the councilor?"

I close my eyes trying to sustain my anger on this.

"I do not wish to thank you anyway."

"Bella I do believe you need this."  
"Why would I want to discuss anything with a school councilor?"

"To relieve whatever stress or heartache you may be having."

"Thanks but no thanks I'm fine. I will do better."

"Perhaps there is something going on at home?"

"What?!" I snap.

Carlisle shakes his head looking to me.

"Are you satisfied with your living arrangement Bella?"

"Of course I am what kind of question is that?"

"Bella dear… She's just trying to help."

"I get that but she's being…"

He puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Enough."

I nod but my bottom lip puckers out and I know I'm about to embarrass myself with sickened display of waterworks.

"Look there is no problem with my home life I get along with everyone fine. It's just school…"

"What about school?"

I shake my head I didn't want to get into that with this woman. Hell I hardly know her and what business did she have knowing what I was dealing with? I quickly wipe my eyes and my face flushed with mortification.

"Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off Ms. Swan… Come back Monday with a different frame of mind and maybe some new goals in mind. The year is almost over and you will be starting your junior year next year. Something to think about… these grades could very well play a role in what college you attend in the future."

The drive back home I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. The both of us not saying a word and I felt ten times worse seeing he was still in his scrubs showing he had to break from work to deal with me. I wanted to say I was sorry and plead for forgiveness. But I was honestly afraid if I talked at the moment I'd lose it even more.

Ugh it made matters worse as I saw the boys outside messing around sparing. I wasn't in the mood for their interrogation or teasing. Jasper of course is first to snap his head back over at me. I roll my eyes and look to the ground hoping not to make direct eye contact with any of them. I grab my backpack and rush out of the car as soon as Carlisle pulls into the garage. I couldn't get my feet to move fast enough as I hurry to my room and pull the door shut.

I bury my face into my pillow and scream. I decided I wasn't coming out the entire weekend it would take Carlisle to personally pry me off this bed to make me leave. Or so I thought until hours passed and I'd forgotten to actually dump Mike!

I hear a knock below and remembered we'd a date tonight. He was unaware I knew about Jess.

"Um Bells?"

I roll my eyes and force my way down.

"Um is that what you're wearing tonight?"  
Mike says looking to me with distaste.

"And what if I was?"

"I just meant I mean…"

"Whatever." I slam the door and his face and go back towards the stairs.

I feel all the Cullen's piercing stares watching my every damn move. The knock returns and I close my eyes and head back to the door.

"Babe I was messing around."

"Yeah you seem to be good at that aren't you!"

"Wait are you two dating?" Edward hisses.

"What?!" Emmett turns almost falling off his chair leaning back looking to me.

"You idiots she's been dating…" Jasper says.  
"WHAT?" Emmett snaps to attention and I hear Carlisle sigh.

"Yeah well not now…"

Mike looks to me.

"You're dumping me?"

I shove him further away from the door and shut the door behind us as I stand outside with him now.

"You're a real dick you know that?"

"What the hell is with you?"

"You thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out what. Jesus what's with you Bella?"

"I don't know maybe you tell me what's with you and Jess?"

He steps back scratching the back of his neck, letting out that pathetic nervous laugh.

"That's right you've nothing to say for yourself."

I start back inside and he grabs my arm pulling me back.

"Look I'll quit seeing her it was stupid honestly I just had a moment of weakness Bella."

"And what would that weakness be? Tall, blonde, slutty and stupid?"

"She's really not that stupid…"

"Not helping yourself Mike!"

"Look Bella I don't know what to tell you I really like you though and I think it'd be really silly to break up over something like oral sex… I mean really can you even call it sex…"  
"WHAT?!" My heart stops for a moment as I look upon him.

He laughs nervously taking a step back.

"I thought she told you I mean…"

"You WHAT?!"

"OH come on Bella it wasn't like you were going to ever do anything."

"You sick son of a…" I keep shoving him back towards his stupid ritzy sports car.

"We're over."

"I'm not the only one that thinks that Bella! How do you think I feel in the damn locker room while all the other guys are bragging?! Then they bring you up and the jokes fly at my expense as well."

"You talk about me in the locker room of all places?"

"All guys do that Bella just as girls talk about guys. Everyone at the school knows how you are…"

"And just how am I exactly…" I knew where he was going but I wanted to hear him say it so I'd have a reason to punch the hell out of him.

"Well you're a tease Bella."

"A tease?"

He nods.

"Why because I won't let every guy that macks on me bang me?"

I shove him again.

"Is that it? To earn respect from someone like you Mike Newton I have to be a damn whore? Is that what would have made you happy if I spread my legs for every guy in school?"

"Well not every guy… You know how I feel about you…" He hints making me nauseas.

"Fuck you Mike." I knee him in the balls as hard as I can

"Go home and any of my stuff that's still at your house keep it or burn it I don't want it back."

"You bitch!"

That's when my boys come out and they all eye him.

"Want to repeat that?" Emmett says.

"Yeah I'm afraid we missed that last little tidbit." Jasper says.

"Oh yeah Mike… This is Emmett, Jasper and Edward…"

"Boys this is Mike…"

I don't even look back to watch his face. I knew he'd be pissing himself sizing each of them up. I hear him drive off and I head back to my room feeling even worse than I had before however a small smile forms along my face as the Cullen boys stepped out and I knew with their incredible hearing they had heard what he said. Now normally I'd be furious that they intruded or involved themselves into my personal life like that. But today something changed in me and I actually took pride in it and knew once I calmed down I'd be thanking them.

* * *

"I really feel like it may help her…" I hear Carlisle saying to the boys as I make my way down the stairs.

"What if she doesn't want us there?" I hear Edward say.

"I doubt that. Come on baby girl loves us."

I grin at this shaking my head. I always knew who was talking by the pet names each had for me Edward - princess, Em – baby girl, Jazz – darlin'.

"She seems to be having a harder time this year for some reason. I really thinking having you three there next year might help."

Um what has Carlisle lost his mind? He wants his vampire sons to go to school with me is that what he's saying? Does he want death and destruction amongst Forks High?

"Huh it could be fun, especially with Bells there!"

"Ugh…" Jasper says.

"I love Bella as much as anyone else but high school? Really? Not so sure about that."

"What about you Eddie boy how do you feel about going to school all over again?"

"I actually liked school back in the day so why not?"

"I can see I'm out voted here."  
"OH come on Jazz can you honestly look in baby girl's eyes and tell her no?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter now does it… Eavesdropping darlin' is such horrible manners."

Jasper turns to me as I'm peeking over. I clear my throat as they all look over at me.

"Um…" I half grin.

"Hi?"  
"Not very nice princess."

"Well then quit having meetings pertaining to me in which I'm not invited to participate."

Carlisle looks me over and I still have the guilt building inside me about him having to take off work to deal with me at school today.

"I'm sorry…" I say to Carlisle.

He nods and pats me on the back.

"It's ok Bella just don't make it a habit. Everyone has their moments."  
I swallow back that pang and sit by Jasper purposely. He must had understood as I felt his influence raining over me practically but for once I didn't complain I accepted it because I loathed crying.

"So how would you feel about the boys joining you next year?"

I shrug as if indifferent about the entire thing but deep down. I thought about how cool that would be. My three best friends going to school with me and vampires nonetheless? Now how freaking cool is that?

"Guess it'd be cool…"

"You guess?" Em says as if disappointed I didn't flip out.

"Well yah…"

"If you don't want us there princess…"

Jasper has a good laugh at this.

"She wants us to go. Her eagerness is jumping off the charts."

"Ugh Jazz."

"Is that so?" Em grins ear to ear.  
"Sorry darlin' but I couldn't play along with your cruel game."

"Game what game?"

"I don't think baby girl is old enough to be dating either!"

Em says and I cut him a look.

"She's 15 now Em… next September which isn't that far away she'll be… " Jazz says.

"16." Carlisle finishes for Jasper looking to me in thought but I couldn't read what it was.

Emmett looks to be in thought as well.

"Well I still think she shouldn't be dating… It feels weird."

"She's growing up Em in fact next couple years she'll be caught up to Edward in human years. Won't be long and she'll hit yours and Jasper's."

For some reason this bothered me. It never had before but the mere idea that I'd one day grow old and die as my boys stayed young for eternity? It just didn't seem right… In fact it seems downright wrong, eerie and depressing for that matter.

* * *

"Hey…"

I turn as I'm sitting at the porch attempting to read one of my books but unsuccessfully as Mike was still in my mind that and well damn near everything else. Honestly I wasn't even for sure why the Mike thing bothered me. I didn't even truly enjoy dating him all that much which is probably why no one but Jasper knew about me dating yet. I wasn't even too sure Carlisle knew. But it was short and sweet my very first dating experience and to be honest I wasn't that all impressed. It seemed to be an annoyance I didn't get what the big deal was…

"I'm sorry…"

"About?"

"How your first dating experience went."

I half laugh shaking my head.

"If you can even call it that Jazz."

"He was a douchebag anyhow. You can do a lot better. He's lucky he left with all body parts still attached calling you what he did."

But suddenly I think of our entire conversation and the horrible embarrassing things he said.

"Um Jazz?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"How much did you all hear?"

He clears his throat answering my question. My entire face glows as I turn away.

"I for one was proud of you…" He says with certain softness.

"High school is hard. You're a bright girl always have been. I like that you don't let others influence you to do things against your will. You've your own mind and aren't afraid to show it."

I smile and kick my legs about the porch and cross them.

"Thanks…" I say looking back to Jasper however something rather strange comes over me.

For the first time ever I really paid attention and was beginning to see just how attractive Jasper truly was. I bite my lower lip looking into his golden-brown eyes, his boyish hair that he just rather let land where ever when he combed it and his slight natural blond highlights that ran through his coffee locks, the way he smiled in general and his sexy southern drawl… and remember that he can sense me and I jump and back away a bit.

"Um I think I'm calling it a night."

Jasper looks to me oddly as I almost fall back on the last step of the porch.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope just tired…"

* * *

Jasperpov

Now that was weird I find myself thinking. I was feeling like the biggest jerk as it was… She's only 15. I remind myself repeatedly and human at that… But I swallow back and swore that I sensed something coming off her too like in admiration type thing. I just couldn't quite pinpoint it to be exact. I just thought it was ironic considering how I was fighting my own thoughts as I tried to console her.

It took all my willpower as well like to beat that little shit to a pulp for how he talked to Bella the way he had. Even more so for cutting her down in the fact that she was a respectful girl that had some damn morals. What guy doesn't seek that in a girl only further proving what a loser this guy she'd dated had been.

I head inside and a wave of jealousy comes about one I do not understand. She goes to say goodnight to Emmett and he pulls her into his lap first. Something we've all done at one time or another however it was more Emmett's thing than mine or Edwards. He'd been doing that since she was just a kid. So why the hell was I reacting this way about it now?

She leans into his chest and he pats her goodnight. She then hugs Edward and heads upstairs.

"What the hell was that?"

I shake my head in thought. Knock it off Jasper! I scold myself and sit down beside Emmett and say the stupidest thing.

"Don't you think she's getting a bit too old for your little lap hugs?"  
"Bells?" He laughs.

"Nah, she's never too old for that. What brought that on?"

"Nothing…"

However, Edward looks to me shaking his head with a shitty smirk. I press my lips together and give him a go to hell look.

"15 Jazz…" Edward so boldly reminds.

"Shut up."

"15?" Emmett looks lost.

"Just a little reminder for our dear brother that's all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please. Setting it all up you'll see…**

"Ugh I don't know Angie you know how I feel about those parties and Carlisle would kill me."

"Let lose a little Jesus Bella I thought I was uptight. It's just a party and we don't even have to drink."

"Well good because I'm not."

"So does that mean you're going?" She squeals.

I roll my eyes in detest but Angie was my best friend and I could tell she was really looking forward to this party. I also knew she was like me in the sense of not having many friends. So if I didn't go she wouldn't ugh the guilt tugged away at me.

"Fine I'll go but I don't want to be out too late. Trust me you don't want the Cullen's busting down the doors of any party." I half laugh at the thought.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"An hour Angie really?" I think wondering if that even gives me enough time to shower and get ready.

"Yes see you then and thanks Bella I owe you one!"

"Yeah yeah…"I hang up and look to my closet in thought what the hell am I going to wear?"

I finally lay out a denim skirt, black tank and I'd where my black ankle cut converse shoes. I jump in the shower and rush through the process of shaving, I then blow dry my hair and straighten it out. I get dressed grab my purse and head down the stairs. I swallow back nervously as Carlisle and Edward look up from their reading. Jasper and Emmett look up from their gaming.

"Where you off to?" Jasper says.

"Angie's…" Ugh Ok so I was lying but if I said party they'd hogtie my ass and lock me in the bathroom.

"You staying the night?" Carlisle asks.

"I doubt it."

"Well, let me know. Have your cell on you?"

I nod towards Carlisle.

"Sure dressy for just hanging out…" Edward says but continues to look to his book.

"Well we're going out to eat as well."

Jasper cuts me a look. Stupid senses…

"Have fun baby girl."

I smile.

"Thanks Em!"

He goes back to his video game however Jasper continues to look upon me accusingly. I swallow back and force a smile his way before I hear Angie drive up and I exit the house.

I hurry to her car before Jasper has a chance to decide to appear and drag my ass back inside the house. Angie smiles.

"Wow you look hot Bella!"

"Um thanks you too." I say looking to her black sequined dress pants and white baby doll shirt.

"So where is this party?"  
"Some guy named Paul, his place."  
"Wait you don't even know him?"

"Well I've met him how else do you think I got invited?"

"Ugh Angie…"

"He's one of the boys from the reservation."

"You mean the Quileute's?"

She nods.

"And they're all hot Bella. I'm serious just you wait you may very well be leaving with a new man before the night is over."

"Ugh… That's the last thing I want…" I say as I think of dating Mike.

"Dating is so overrated."

"I don't know it's not so bad…"

"Apparently you and I have had different experiences."

"I still can't believe you ever agreed to date his sorry ass."

"He wouldn't let it go so I decided hell why not… But then I wanted to take a knife to his junk."

Angie laughs.

"He's so stupid you're way hotter than freaking Jess."

"Me?"

"Hell yeah Bella she's nasty."

I shrug.

I start to hear the music blaring as we approach the block and my nerves are beginning to hit that and the guilt. I'd never lied to Carlisle before at least not this big of one and I certainly hadn't lied to the boys. I force it back and get out of the car. Angie and I enter the house and it's like a damn barn. People making out in one corner, dancing or aka humping to music in another, guys having a punch fest in another and kegs amongst the kitchen and living room, I'm a dead girl…

One of the guys that were into the punching group makes his way over. He kisses both Angie's cheeks.

"Glad to see you came girlie!"

Girlie? Really?"

"And who's this?"

"My bff Bella."

"Ah," He takes my hand and kisses it.

"Nice to meet you."

I blush a bit. He was very good looking as Angie had said. I notice though that all the boys were.

"Follow me ladies I'll introduce you."

He takes our hands and leads us over to the rough housing.

"Ok now knock it off we got some pretty girls present you mutts."

They all come to a stop and look to Angie and I.

"This is Jake, Seth, Jared, Quil and Embry."

We all shake hands. I noticed the one named Jake was just as hot as Paul and he was scoping Angie out something fierce. I look over at Angie who's eyeing him as well.

"So you ladies want a beer?"

"I'm ok."

"I'll take one."

"Angie." I harshly whisper.

"Relax Bella…"

I shake my head. I'm going to have four angry vampires to come home to…

Paul returns with not only beers in hand but shots as well. He hands me a beer and what he called a jello shot. He then hands Angie hers.

"No offense but this isn't my kind of deal, anyone else?"

I try to hand them off.

"Just drink it Bella."

"Jesus Angie what's with you?"

"Nothing I'm just tired of seeing you hold back all the time you're like a freaking scared stray kitten."

I roll my eyes. Ouch really that's what she thinks of me? My own best friend?  
"Whatever Angie…"

"Come on Bella the only time I've seen you finally let go was when you let Jess have it. Which I loved by the way and still can't get the image out of my mind."

I laugh as well shaking my head.

"OK that was pretty cool." I admit.

Without thinking about it and because of my nerves I take a sip of the beer and wrinkle my nose. The boys have a good laugh at this.

"Never drank before?" The one they called Jared says.

"No actually."

Meanwhile I turn around and see Angie's already downed her shot and beer. Ugh guess that means I'm driving back… I go to set down my beer. Paul stops me.

"Relax the taste grows on you before too long and trust me you're going to feel pretty good once get those both in you."

Angie looks to me pleadingly.

"Fine but we're calling a taxi this is bad enough Carlisle would never let me leave the house again if I drive home drunk!" Hell whom I kidding I won't be leaving the house again I think in thought and go ahead and down both contents. Surprisingly I didn't mind the red Jello shot so bad I didn't taste the alcohol in it.

"This was actually good." I wave the empty shot glass.

"Want another?" Paul asks.

"Sure." He reaches over as a tray of them is being passed around he hands me a green one.

"You Angie?"

My eyes widen as I see her and this Jake guy heading off hand in hand. She's leaving me! She wanted me to come to this party so she could go make out with some guy?

"Would you like to dance?" Paul asks and I'm slightly relieved to see that's where Jake was leading Angie.

"Um…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Um it's just I don't dance…"  
"You don't huh?"

"Nope."  
"Hmmm. Maybe it's time you try?"

I laugh a little at this as he takes my hand anyway and leads me over.

"Wait right here." He says as he walks up to the DJ they have there.

Some slow song begins. Now I'm blushing all to hell as he makes his way back over.

"Is that more your speed?"

I nod but swallow back nervously as "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera is playing. Angie gives me a thumbs up as she's leaning into Jake's chest. That was another thing all these guys were huge. Paul starts to lead me around and I notice he's the tallest of them all and was about even with Jake when it came to the massive amount of muscles. Were they stung by bees as children? Steroids maybe?

"Are you all brothers?" I ask feeling stupid as he laughs.

"Nah,"

"Oh… I just meant you all look alike."  
"We get that sometimes."

He has me lean against his chest but it feels a bit awkward… Yeah he's hot but I hardly knew the guy. His huge arms wrap around me I was use to my boy's cold hands but his were warm almost hot to the touch. I could feel the warmth through my tank. Once the song is over I pull away from him.

"Um thank you."

He smiles.

Paul joins me on the couch as Jake and Angie continue to dance.

"So you go to Forks High with Angie?"

"Yep."

"You got a boyfriend?"

I half laugh at this.

"I had a boyfriend."

"Ah and what happened with that?"

"Apparently blondes were more his speed."

"Ouch…"

"Yep…"

"Well I for one prefer brunettes."

I smile with a bit of a blush.

"So what was this guy's name?"

"Mike."

"Wait Mike Newton perhaps?"

I grimace at his full name.

"Um yeah why?"

"Because the little shit's here. I'm sorry girl I'd no idea…" He hints and motions towards the kitchen where Mike is yet again with some other girl only it's not Jessica Stanley. I rather laugh out loud on the irony thinking on how she'd shoved that in my face. If only she'd walk in about now and see this.

I lean back and sigh.

"Want me to kick his ass out of here?"

I laugh.

"Nah, let him screw up his life even more it's rather entertaining."

Paul has a good laugh at this.

We talk for a bit longer when I notice Jake leading Angie upstairs. I jump up alarmed. I was a bit tipsy myself now but I still had my wits about me. I rush over in a stumbling fashion.

"Hey…" I grab her arm and this Jake guy looks to me irritably.

"Come on Angie let's call a cab."

"Let go of me Bella."

"Angie seriously…"

"I'm fine go back to Paul he's waiting."

"Angie think about what you're doing."

"Jesus Bella knock that shit off."

"Let the girl think for herself." Jake says and I shoot him a go to hell look I knew scum when I saw it.

"Take your hands off her. You know she's drunk you jerk!"

"Excuse me?" He says with a laugh.

"Come on Angie." I grab her hand and start to drag her off.

She yanks away.

"Go home Bella! Gees!"

"Angie you're only 15!"

I look to Jake who looks a lot older than the both of us in fact so did Paul. I turn to him in thought.

"And I'm 16 baby so what's the big deal?" Jake says.

"Look mother I'm going up. Get Paul to take you home or call a cab for yourself."

"Bitch…" I mutter.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me your acting like a bitch."

Angie's jaw drops and the guilt hits that I'd even call her that but damn. She hauls off and slaps the shit out of me. Paul grabs me around the waist and puts himself between the two of us. I put my hand to my face in shock. Angie covers her mouth realizing what she just did.

"You know what, I don't need this shit." I grab my purse and go to leave.

Paul catches up to me.

"Need a ride?"

"NO thank you."

"Um are you certain?"

I nod and start to walk off as I scroll through the numbers on my phone deciding who to call.

"Will I see you around?" He hollers as I continue to walk away.

"We'll see."

"I'd like that."

I turn to him and he smiles. I nod his way smiling back but by force. I walk a couple blocks down and call the one person I knew wouldn't judge me or at least not too harshly…

However once I dial his number the tears begin to fall as I think about Angie and I's fight.

"Yello?"

"Em?"

"Hey…"

"Em can you come get me?"

"Whoa baby girl what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone…" I hint.

"Ok hun tell me where you are."

I sit at a nearby bus stop waiting for Em eventually I recognize his jeep and jump up. He parks and leans over opening the door for me. He checks me over as if making sure I'm ok.

"Who did that?" He says looking to my face.

"I kind of deserved it I suppose. I called my best friend a bitch…"

"Damn… Angie?"

I nod.

"What the hell baby girl?"

I shake my head as the tears continue to fall. He pulls me into his chest wrapping his arm around me.

"You went to a party didn't you?"

I nod.

"Ugh I can smell the booze. I can't take you home like this every vampire in that house will smell it."

He looks to be in thought and starts to drive.

"Em?" I question as he pulls up to the beach.

"You want the smell off you don't you?" I nod.

"Then come on Bells."

I exit the truck as he dashes over vampire speed and scoops me up in his arms.

"EM!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

He sits me down once we get to the shoreline.

"Are you crazy it's going to be freezing in there."  
"Exactly good way to sober up and get that smell off you."

He takes off his shirt leaving him in just his shorts. He kicks off his shoes. I swallow back looking upon him in marvel.

"Em?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"When the hell did you become ripped?"

He looks down and shrugs.

"I've always looked like this Bells. What's with you? We've swam together millions of times…"

I shrug.

"Nothing…"

He narrows his eyes as I force myself away from his photo shopped chest. Jesus what's with me first Jasper now Emmett? Hormones much Bella damn quit! I scold myself.

"Well you joining me or not?"

He looks to me. I nod shyly and take of my shirt and skirt but quickly cover up.

"Since when are you shy?"

I shrug yet again as he picks me up and we enter the water. I cling tightly to him as the cold water hits.

"FUCK IT'S COLD!"

He laughs.

"Dirty mouthed girl! Just don't say that stuff in front of Carlisle." I nod but bite my lip the further in I go.

He places me down but the dunks me under the water.

"EM!" I yell hitting him against the chest as he starts to die laughing.

"You're sober now aren't you?"

"GRRR!"

He places my hair behind my ear looking to me.

"So is everything ok?"

"How do you mean?"

"I guess I'm trying to say this isn't exactly like you Bells."

I sigh in thought.

"You ever need to talk. I'm all ears."

I nod as he dunks himself under but then grabs my ankle pulling me under with him. I come back up gasping and wrapping my arms around his neck as I try to find my footing.

"Stop that Em!"

* * *

Emmettpov

I place her back down but step back a little. I try to shake it off as I look upon her. What the hell was that? I think.

"Something wrong Em?"

"Nah… just making sure you're ok Bells."

You perv. Not only is she 15 (almost 16) but she's like your sister… Isn't she? I mean… Well? Quit looking at her like that! Jerk!

"Em? Do you need to hunt?"

"Um no why?"

"You're eyes."

Damn really?

"Huh that's weird…" Jerk, asshole! This is baby girl you're scoping out!

"You ready to go home now?"

"You think I can pass the test?"

I force a laugh through my tortured state.

"We'll see I suppose. Don't worry I got your back."

Bella makes her way out and damn… she's certainly not a little girl anymore I find myself thinking. I'd swam with Bells many times and never… Pervert… I close my eyes ashamed. Just get her home you dick. When you get there figure out a way to kick yourself in the balls!

We get in the jeep and I turn the heater on for her as she's shivering.

"Thank you Em."

"No problem…"I say clearing my throat.

"Not just for picking me up but for not interrogating me and making me feel worse than I already do."

I nod as we park in front of the house.

"I'm not going to lie to you Bells I wasn't too happy to hear you were drinking but you're the only one that can make those decisions. Just keep in mind the outcome… You're a smart, beautiful girl... I just don't want to see you get sucked into something that you may have a hard time getting out of later on. But I will always be a phone call away baby girl whenever you need me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please Thanks!**

Emmettpov

"Hell no Edward you can't pull that shit!"

"She's only 15!"

"Yeah and we've never screwed up even once?"

"That's different!"

"Just how?!"

"You and Jasper I swear what's with you two don't you realize how sick you both are?! Not only do you condone what she did last night but you're entertaining feelings that you shouldn't be for her! She's just a child and a human at that!"

"She's not a child not anymore and she's almost 16! Just one year shy of your human age! Edward I don't condone what she did but if you run off and tell Carlisle like a little bitch that takes away any trust she had in me!" And wait… Jasper has feelings for Bella as well? Are they the same?

"Maybe that's a good thing she shouldn't be trusting someone so scatterbrained. You're only going to end up putting her in harm's way or giving her the wrong idea!"

He starts to walk away and I grab him by the arm.  
"You're not doing this to her! She needs someone she can trust! She came to me for a reason! I won't let you take that away from her she's already going through enough!"

"You act as if I don't care."

"Well do you? You're so quick to go off and prove to her that we don't trust her. That and she'll never trust in a word I say again if you go and pull this shit!"

"So what Carlisle, Jasper and I aren't worthy of her trust?"

"I didn't say that. We're all different. I'm sure she just went with whoever she figured wouldn't yell at her!"

"I wouldn't have yelled at her."

"Oh really?"

He nods.

"So if she called you instead and told you everything she told me last night you wouldn't have lost your cool even once?"

"She needs discipline."

Carlisle enters the kitchen and I eye Edward as he's leaning against the wall and I'm kicked back at the table. He clears his throat.

"Carlisle we need to talk."

I shake my head and close my eyes. Carlisle looks to Edward.

"It's about where Bella really went last night…"

"You dick…" I say and storm out of the fucking room I'm so pissed.

There goes any trust that girl had in me.

* * *

Bellapov

"Bella?"

"Come in." I call out as I'm going through my email.

Carlisle looks to me shaking his head his arms crossed about.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

He sighs and walks over he unplugs my computer, the modem everything. He then starts to carry off the parts and comes back for my TV and then he grabs my phone and IPod.

"Um?" I say in wonder.

Once he's done taking out everything out of my room. He looks to me. His eyes black. I swallow back nervous as hell and for once fearful of Carlisle Cullen.

"You're grounded. You will not go anywhere but school and home until I say otherwise. You will not get everything I just took until I say otherwise. Do we have an understanding?"  
"What? Why?"

"Because you lied to me, you went somewhere you shouldn't have and because you were drinking and you're underage!"

"Emmett told you!" I say furiously.

"It doesn't matter how I found out what matters is you understand that you are not to do this again!"

Carlisle's never raised his voice at me before or looked upon me with dark eyes from anger at something I'd done. Hell I've never been grounded before either.

"Keep this up Isabella and you will see a side of me you do not like. I'm very disappointed in you! Your parents would have been as well. You have shamed them both!"

My jaw drops as he exits my room. The tears come and I was furious at Emmett why would he betray me like that! I cry even harder at the thought and bury my face within my pillow.

* * *

Jasperpov

"What's with Bella?" She's been in her room all day and I swear she's not stopped crying her emotions are flooring me today.

"Why don't you ask good ole Eddie boy?" Emmett says as he's kicked back on the couch.

"Huh?"

"He's mad because I read what really went down last night and told Carlisle."

"And what is that exactly?"

"It seems our precious Bella lied to us all and went to a party last night where she got good and drunk, got in a fight with her best friend you know etc etc…"

"She did what?!" I say in complete shock.

But then I lower my head in shame as I could detect the lie coming from her lips last night I just wasn't sure what it was about and decided to let it go.

"Yeah well it's whatever…" Emmett mumbles looking pissed which is very rare for him.

"It's ok to be mad with Bella on what she did Emmett."

"I'm not mad at her!" He snaps and looks back to Edward.

"Oh… well might I ask why?"

"What she did was wrong by far but what Edward did was even more wrong. She called me last night! She was crying and all upset and ashamed of what she had done. She fucking trusted me! Thanks to this douchebag she'll never trust my ass ever again. Even through everything he read he had to run off and tell Carlisle! He doesn't even give baby girl a chance! No he doesn't wait to see if she'll mess up again or try to earn her trust or visa versa instead he runs off like some freaking child and tattles on her! You should have heard our father letting her have it he was furious. He's never yelled at her like that and took everything out of her room."

"Edward…" I say in disbelief. Honestly I was rather hurt and so much as jealous that she didn't come to me or call me. But that's not what this was about this was about Bella a girl we've all grown to love and in my case probably more than we should. Even through my jealous state I knew what Edward did was wrong. What have you done Edward?"

"Not you too what the hell? Are you both so smitten with her you'll let her get away with murder?"

"I hardly call it that it was her first real teenage experience."

"Some experience." Edward slams down his book looking to us both.

"You know she's already been having some personal issues, the nightmares never have stopped and now she's having problems in school yet the first big teenage fuck up she has she calls our brother and confides in him about what she did wrong. She already knew her mistake and reached out to at least one of us. What you did Edward could possibly mean that she'll never trust any of us ever again and now who will she turn to when shit hits the fan and she needs someone?"

Edward sighs looking to the stairs. I myself am now rather upset with my brother.

"I'm going up." I say.

Emmett nods as if pleading. Edward shakes his head annoyed.

"Bella darlin' can I come in?"

"Go away!"

I close my eyes shaking my head.

"Come on darlin' I just want to talk that's all."

"Is Em with you?"

"No hun it's just me."

I open the door and see her upon the bed her face reddened with tears streaming down her face. She hurriedly wipes her face and I sense her embarrassment and ire. I lay down next to her.

"Are you mad at me too?" She says so pitiful that I automatically shake my head and put an arm around her pulling her into my chest.

"No darlin' I'm not mad at you. But we do need to talk."

"Ugh not you too Jazz."

She says this and goes to pull away from me but I gently as possible hold her tighter and kiss the top of her head.

"Just listen to what I have to say ok."  
I feel her nod.

"What happened wasn't Emmett's fault. Edward rather read what happened through his mind and took it upon himself to tell Carlisle. Now I'm not trying to rat Edward out by no means but I feel you should know the truth and know that Emmett fought on your behalf. He did not betray you by no means darlin'. He's very upset in fact he didn't want you hurt in all this. However this all said I for one will not lie to you I am very upset that you were out drinking even more upset that you lied. To be honest I detected the lie once it left your lips but never did I imagine… but that also being said you did the right thing by calling Emmett. You thought of someone you knew, someone you could trust and you admitted to him what you'd done wrong. Edward did wrong taking the approach he did but he was right about the fact that what you did was very negligent and wrong. I can see both sides to what my brothers did and why the fight against each other on this manner but I'm find myself agreeing more with Emmett on this situation.

All Edward has done is create a trust barrier between you and Emmett and now possibly even Edward himself."

She raises up looking to me.

"I'm just tired Jazz…"

"Tired?"

She nods.

"So fucking tired." She says and I feel that odd human sensation you get when your heart plummets.

"I think there's something wrong with me. Because I can't sleep without the nightmares but now the nightmares come even when I'm awake and I'm so pissed. I'm always so angry! At times I feel like I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING and it frightens me. Why do I hate so much it's not like my life is bad or anything I got you three and Carlisle and I know you all love and care for me but…" She shakes her head taking in a breath.

I narrow my eyes concerned and take her hand.

"At times I just want to give up. I don't want to care anymore. I don't want to try so hard to be a damn honor student, I don't want to have to care about every little thing honestly it's exhausting trying to keep up with it all. I feel like I'm drowning and that no matter what decision I make I'm always going to disappoint someone either that or disappoint myself."

"Bella…" I say softly having no idea. I mean I felt these sorts of feelings coming from her but wasn't for sure what it all was until now.

I wrap my arms around her and she cries into my shoulder.

"If I'm to be perfectly honest darlin' when it comes to anger issues and not feeling yourself yes I have been there but the one person that can sympathize more than anyone about being moral one moment but having certain feelings that cause you to sway off track would be Edward…"

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella he's got quite a story if you ever give him the chance to tell you might open your eyes for a bit."

"But I don't' want to talk to him!"

"I understand perhaps one day when you've calmed down some you will ask him to tell you his story?"

"Why should I care?"

"Ah, now come on I know you don't mean that… Edward loves you he's just got a different way of looking about things. He only told our father because he cares and was trying to protect you."

* * *

"She's asleep now."

Emmett and Edward nod. Edward however is already digging in my head. He laughs.

"Great, so I'm the villain."  
"Come on Edward it wouldn't be right to leave things as it was. She needed to know the truth."

"So she'll be mad at me instead."

"She will come to you eventually just wait and see."

"I highly doubt that."

"And Edward what exactly did you mean by us both being smitten?"

Edward rolls his eyes ignoring me but grimaces at something he read in my thoughts.

"Dear God…" He says looking towards the stairs.

"What?" Emmett asks alarmed.

Edward steps back as if in a weakened state now.

"Something she told Jasper…"  
"What damn it?" Emmett says pacing the room impatiently.

I sigh.

"I really wish you'd stay the fuck out of our heads."

"Jazz please tell me what's wrong with baby girl?"

"She's going through something's. Some dark things that she doesn't understand, she admitted the nightmares were getting worse and that they even taunt her when she's awake now as well. She's just having a hard time making the right decisions and keeping on track."

Emmett nods but I can sense him and he's beside himself with worry. I put a hand to his shoulder. "She'll be ok. We just continue to help her from here."

* * *

Edwardpov

"Jesus Edward!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

She sighs going back to her book and leaning against the tree, the wind blowing her hair around and causing her saccharine scent to hit me directly in the face. I sit next to her leaning against the same tree.

"What do you want Edward?"  
"To apologize?"  
"Great apology accepted now please I've a book I'd like to finish."  
"But you've already read that book and many times…" I say looking to the Jane Austen book.

"It's one of my fav's so what's it to you what I read?"

I shrug.

"I suppose we're alike in that sense."

"What you've read Pride and Prejudice multiply?" She sarcastically says and I chuckle softly.

"Afraid not but there are some good books I can't seem to get enough off."

"You and I are nothing alike."

She says stabbing me.

"I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong…"

"Whatever Edward it's whatever you have to tell yourself."

I half chuckle.

"You really are mad at me aren't you?"

"Ding, ding you win the prize." She says and rises from the ground and dust herself off then starts to walk away.

I appear in front of her and gently grab her by the shoulders.

"Please listen to what I have to say. Give me a chance…"

"Why should I? You don't believe in giving me chances! Do you know how much it hurts that you'd just give up on me and take matters into your own hands?"

She lowers her head and looks to the ground.

"I'm very sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry that I hurt Emmett but even more so that I hurt you. I wish you had come to me when you first started to have these feelings."

"What feelings?"

"The anger, the constant need to impress others and the desire to just give up because your heart is no longer in it…"

"Why do you do that? Why can't you stay out of people's heads? I told that stuff to Jasper NOT YOU!"

Ouch…

"You know I can't always control that princess. I'd not meant it to harm you."

Her bottom lip quivers.

"Come now…" I say softly and wrap my arms around her.

"Bella… I'm so sorry…"

She hits me against the shoulder as I hold her.

"You got to quit being an ass Edward Cullen!"  
I chuckle a bit.

"Yeah I do…" I agree and really meant it ugh I felt like a son of a bitch.

I kiss her forehead and pull away. I close my eyes however looking away. Damn it… What is this? I swallow back and do my best to push it away.  
"Edward?"

I just nod and do my best to focus on the story I'd came to tell her but I did not expect what was happening. It's wrong… What is wrong with me? She's just a kid. She's human and she's Bella Swan she's my princess… I place her hair behind her ear and look her in the eyes as I begin to tell her of the time I'd gone rebellious against Carlisle and took human lives, about the hate I felt and how I no longer cared and part of me hoped I'd get caught and die. I told her how it felt when Carlisle found me and I had to read his mind about his true feelings on what I'd done.

"But I also had read how much he still cared and loved me and that even through what I had done he still loved me. He still considered me his son and he wasn't about to give up on me. Sure I'd greatly disappointed him and he was ashamed of what I'd done because he'd taught me better I knew better. But still he opened his arms to me. It took some time for us to get back what we had but if anything I swore we only grew closer and he only loved me that much more. I understand the want in not disappointing Carlisle. It hurts significantly because we all look up to him so much and because he's such an idol and easy to love. Carlisle loves you so much Bella. He thinks of you of his own daughter. He'd do anything in this world for you including breaking your heart so you understand that what you've done is unacceptable. He'll do anything to protect you and he' don't wish me to tell you but him having to do what he did the other day, damn near killed him. It broke his heart and he felt like he'd let you down. He was the one that felt as if he had wronged you that he's not doing something right in how he's raising you. He wants to do right by Charlie and Renee."

* * *

Bellapov

"I'm sorry I'd no idea…"

"How would you?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry too Edward."

"Whatever for princess?"

"For being so hard on you about the mind reading thing, I know its burden at times. It's not right of me to judge so harshly."

He smiles and I can't help but to smile in return at his soft expression, his puppy dog eyes… I really look upon him for the first time I pay more attention than I ever had. Ugh NOT HIM TOO! That's it I need to see if Carlisle can put me on some sort of pills to control my damn hormones! This is Edward stop it you freak! Why am I looking at my boys this way! I bite my lower lip and blush looking to the ground.

"Something wrong?"

"No…"

Other than realizing that you three vampires look like gods? No… I'm freaking peachy nothing wrong here other than I need to be hosed down then placed in a strait jacket and locked up for being a freak of nature…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please!**

Bellapov

"Ugh what is that baby girl?"

"Shrimp and rice."

"It smells terrible." Emmett pinches his nose close and makes his way to the table.

I purposely bring my plate right under his face as I sit in his lap and start to eat.

"You're evil."

"You don't need to breath remember?" I say popping a shrimp in my mouth.

"Yeah but I can taste it…" He complains putting a hand to my leg and reaching over for his comic book that was on the table.

I flounce a shrimp in his face and chew it down right in his face. He grimaces shaking his head.

I can't help but to laugh.

"Haven't I told you not to play with your food?" Carlisle teases as he enters the room.

"But it's fun torturing Em."

"Charming…" Jasper says as he comes in from hunting and witnesses me chewing the shrimp displaying it for Em to get grossed out.

I shrug.

"I thought so." I tease.

I swallow back and Em's arms wrap around me for a moment and an odd fluttery feeling comes about. One I know is wrong. Carlisle and Jasper are both in the room and I suddenly feel like sitting in Em's lap is wrong even though I've sat his lap many times before. I hop up nervously Em looks to me confused and I blush as Jasper looks to me a certain way. I was thankful that Carlisle's face was buried in the local paper.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing…" I say clearing my throat.

"You gonna finish your food?" Em asks placing his comic book down.

"Not all that hungry after all."

Jasper shakes his head looking irritated he kicks out his legs on the table and folds his arms kicking back.

"I think I just need some fresh air." I take my plate and rinse it off and rush out the door.

"Where you off to princess?" Edward says coming back from hunting as I'm practically running from the house.

"Just needed some air."

He nods to me but gives me that look. I turn back and continue on. I continue to walk until I end up somewhere I haven't been in years. I freeze in front of the house and it's as if I can't move at first. My heart begins to pick up pace and I feel slightly ill. I take a step forward and then another. Before I truly think about it I'm at the door. I take in a breath and open the door I was surprised to find it wasn't locked.

I step inside and it's like I was slapped by a wave. I swallow back and force my way through the house. Everything still remained inside except for what clothes and such Carlisle had packed when he took me in. It still smelt the same only had that dust and mothball smell in the mixture of the old oak smell. I look to the pictures of my mother and father. I didn't understand why the house hadn't been emptied out or sold off. I then make my way into my old bedroom. I run my hand along the few stuffed animals along my old bed. I reach over and pick up the one Charlie had won me at the fair here in town. The memories danced in my head as I made my way about the room. I pick up and old picture of the three of us and place it in my back pocket. I then head in to the room where it all took place, my mother and father's room. I wince as I remember his fiery red eyes, his pale skin, long blondish hair… I walk over to my mother's jewelry box. I couldn't believe everything was still here… I pick up one of her favorite necklaces and place it on looking into the shattered mirror. The one my father was tossed upon. I gasp in memory seeing my mother from under the bed as the vampire ripped her blouse open. I covered my mouth trying to keep quiet as my parents made me promise. He rips her skirt…

My father's eyes open, I see him trying to get to her but he can't…

I grip the dresser… and something else hits something I'd been trying to piece together all these years. What the nightmares have been showing me all these years… I remember his crimson eyes going black as I'm under the bed and he's over my mother…

I stumble back covering my mouth my hands shaking…

"He knew I was there…" I say and run out of the house I slam the front door and lean over and puke.

"He knew…" I say still seeing his eyes.

I come down on my hands and knees.

* * *

Jasperpov

I jump up sensing her as she comes into the door. She looks of death.

"Bella?" I rush over.

"I'm fine." She says patting a hand against my chest.

She pushes her way past and heads upstairs.

"You're not fine…" I say as if pleading for her to tell me what's wrong.

"Bella hun?" Carlisle says.

She doesn't look to any of us or say another word. Edward cuts off the TV and Emmett starts that pacing thing he does when he's upset.

Carlisle sighs once we hear the door shut. He looks upon me gravely.

"She's been to the house."

"What?!" I say feeling extremely ill now.

"She was wearing Renee's necklace…" Carlisle says explaining how he knew.

"Why would baby girl go back there?"

Carlisle looks to Emmett.

"Probably trying to piece together what happened. The nightmares have never stopped so she's decided to take it amongst her own hands."

"She's got no business doing that." Edward hisses.

* * *

Bellapov

"Have a good day princess." Edward says hugging me before I get out of his Volvo.

"You too…"

I was glad that there was only a couple more weeks of school left and it'd be summer. I was also becoming more and more anxious about the boys joining me next year.

"Hey you…"

I turn before I enter the doors of the school.

"Paul?"

He smiles looking rather nervous.

"Sorry I tried calling…"

I half laugh shaking my head.

"Carlisle took my phone away. I'm grounded so to speak."  
"Are you now?"

I nod as he continues to make his way towards me.

"Does that mean I can't take you on a date?"

"A date huh?"

He nods scratching the back of his neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I graduated last year."

"Ah…"

"Don't mean to seem creepy I just really wanted to see you and didn't know how else to go about it."

"Total creep factor." I tease.

"Is it now?"

I nod.

"Well how bout giving this creep a chance? You know once you're not grounded and what not?"

"I'll think about…"

"Will you now?" I need something to get my mind off the three boys at home. I think to myself.

"Why not?" I shrug with a smile.

"Cool…"

"Well um here's my number you know for when that day comes…"

He hands me a folded piece of paper.

"I'll be waiting Ms. Swan."

He says with a bow and takes off towards the woods. Um that's weird where's his car? I find myself thinking.

I shrug it off and enter the doors.

I look over to see Eric and Angie talking by their lockers. I'm about to make my way over happy to see them when she cuts me a look. Eric narrows his brows but she takes his hand and starts heading to class. Really? Now that's mature… What the hell Angie? How can she still be mad?

I sit down and take Paul's digits from my pocket. I wasn't sure what to think but I suppose this is a good way to get to know him and get me out of the house with my pervy thoughts, if Carlisle ever lets me leave again.

It didn't help some of the fantasies that played out in my mind at night as I lay amongst my bed. I really think there's something wrong with me. I'd die of embarrassment if any of the boys knew what went through my mind about each of them. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind or I'd have to run away and never return I couldn't bear to face any of them if they ever knew. Maybe Paul would be a good distraction he was certainly good looking by far by not as much as my boys but then again they are vampires to be fair. That and he seemed nice enough…

The day dragged on and eventually lunch came. For the first time ever I found myself sitting alone. I always sat with Eric and Angie but not today as she was still cutting me that look. Things were pretty sucky. I picked at my food wishing Jasper, Emmett and Edward were already here or that Paul was even. Jessica looks over at me with that smug look about her and Mike's got his arm around her. If she only knew where he was this weekend… Douchebag is how my Em would have put it. I just couldn't believe Angie was still mad honestly did she not see I was just trying to help? I didn't want the asshole taking advantage of her. Apparently she'd conned Eric to be on her side somehow. He'd glance over here every once in a while but other than that nothing…

Finally I rise and head outside. Almost summer I tell myself as I walk towards the bleachers of the football field. I put on my headphones and climb up the bleachers and lay down. I close my eyes and veg out a bit…

"_Renee!" _

"_Charlie…." _

"_Let's see what you got underneath all those clothes…"_

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"_

"_Hmmm, diner and a show."_

_ He peeks over his eyes baring into my own with that sadistic smile…_

"MOM!"

I jump up to see some of the football team looking upon me.

"MOM!" Mike mocks.

"Are you ok?" The coach asks.

"I'm fine." I say and take the headphones out of my ears.

I hurry off the bleachers knowing I'm very late for class now and I blush as I hear the football players laughing. I enter class and the bell rings as the students are already leaving. The teacher sighs shaking his head.

"You're missed the entire class where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You feel asleep?"

The teacher walks over and closes the door as it's just the two of us. Something I never ever dreamed of in a million years happens and I thought I'd only seen it on lifetime movies…

"Perhaps we can make up for it Ms. Swan."

I shrug thinking he meant like makeup work or some sort of bonus quiz.

"Um ok I'd appreciate that. I'm really sorry…"

Now I've had this teacher for a couple years he's about Carlisle's human age. I'd notice he was a bit softer on me than the other students but just thought it was because I was one of his better students grade wise. Never was I proved more wrong…

"Come now I want to go over your last quiz with you."

I make my way over to his desk and he pulls me into his lap. OK red flag… I wait for it though as he takes out my quiz from underneath his record book. His hand runs along mine as I reach for it wondering why we'd need to discuss it when I made a 98. It's then that I feel him groan out a bit and I "FEEL IT". I go to rise nervously and his hands rub against my breast.

I gasp out and shoot out.

"You didn't just do that?"  
"Do what?" He shrugs but rises making his way over towards me.

"Don't you come near me? I'll report you!"

"Who do you think they're going to believe? Honestly Bella it's best you just give in. That and I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want this just as bad."

I shake my head as he's still poking through his pants.

"Stay there!" I snap.

Sadly yes when I first laid eyes on Mr. Stevens I did think him very attractive but come on I was 15. That and even then it wasn't like I truly wanted to sleep with him. There is a fine line of right and wrong and just because I once thought he was cute didn't mean I wanted to be sexually harassed by the jerk. I back up and unlock the door and turn the knob.

He smirks shaking his head with a sigh.

I was furious I rush down the hall out the doors of the school. I call Carlisle… By no means was I going to play victim to this I wasn't going to let this fucking teacher do me this way! I knew it was wrong. I knew I had rights and I had a fucking mind of my own.

"Carlisle…"

"Bella?"

"I need you." I realize how childlike that sounded but honestly, I did.

I was mortified by what just took place.

"On my way…"

I wait out in the parking lot pacing nervously. Carlisle shows not long after.

"Are you ok?"

"No…"

"What happened?"

I explain to Carlisle what just happened. His eyes go black as he turns to the school. He nods and takes his cell out from his pocket.

"Jasper you need to come get Bella…" He says and hangs up.

"I will handle things from here ok hun. You go home." Carlisle hints.

I nod and Carlisle pulls me into his chest.

"He'd no right to do that. You did the right thing."

He waits beside me until Jasper pulls up. Carlisle then disappears into the building.

We get home and Emmett and Edward are waiting in the living room. I look to see the three of them looking upon me.

I pace the living room a bit looking to the floor. The anger continue to rise within me everything building up inside me. I grab my jacket and head out the front door. I take off in a sprint and head back to the house. I go to the storage shed and grab an old gallon of gasoline my father use to use for mowing. I kick the door in and start dousing each room. I scream out and toss them empty container at my old dresser. I then go through my dad's drawer and grab his zippo.

I flip it open.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell as someone yanks the zippo from my hand and someone else grabs me around the waist and I feel myself flying back.

The three of them stand before me.

"I WANT IT GONE!" I try to yank the zippo from Edward's hand.

"I hate it I HATE IT GET RID OF IT EVERYTHING!"

Jasper goes to put his arms around me but I step away from him.

"Baby girl…" Emmett says.

"PLEASE BURN IT DOWN!" I plead.

They all look to one another.

"Are you certain that's what you want?" Edward asks.

Jasper slowly approaches me again caressing my cheek.

"It's what she wants."

Emmett nods.

"Bonfire it is baby girl. If you want it gone then we'll get rid of it."

I nod towards Edward. He nods in return and tosses the zippo in as Emmett and Jasper cover me from the blast. We all sit before the house and watch it burn to the ground. I'd continue to watch but we heard the sirens. Emmett scoops me up in his arms.

"Time to go." He says and I wrap my arms around his neck as he takes off at vampire speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Bellapov

"She's the only one that can beat Edward."

Jasper says with a shrug as he once again wins.

"Come on now princess show them how it's done." Edward says motioning over the chessboard.

I laugh at poor Em's torment.

"This is so boring."

"That my dear brother is because it's a game of wits in which you've none." Jasper taunts as he pushes the chessboard over towards Edward.

"Em is plenty smart! He's just a vampire with adhd." I defend and tease with a wink.

"See baby girl understands me."

"That I do."

Carlisle turns on the TV and sits back with one of his books. However we all grow rather grim looking as the news begins and one of the topics is the house…

Carlisle hears this and lowers his paper he then looks to me.

"Something you wish to tell me."

I swallow back in thought, when Edward blurts out.

"I did it."

"Edward!" I snap up.

"That's not true Carlisle!" I defend.

"She's right because it was me." Emmett says.

Jasper then stands and simply nods towards Carlisle.

"This is arson. This is a crime…"

"We had our reasons Carlisle." Edward says.

"You all should have come to me! Mainly you my dear... Do you not realize what could happen?"  
"We've covered all tracks." Jasper says.

Carlisle shakes his head and stands.

"Leave us…" He says looking to me.

"But…" Emmett says looking towards me.

"Now…"

The boys nod and head out the door.

I gasp out as Carlisle appears before me and scoops me up and places me on the table. He looks directly into my eyes.

"Mr. Stevens no longer works for Forks High. He will never touch you again. He will never speak to you again. He tried his best to deny everything but gradually I'd my ways of making him break and admit the truth. I'm also ungrounding you. But this…" He motions towards the TV.

"This sort of thing doesn't fly with me. The boys are to get an earful on this as well. There are other ways of handling these sorts of things."  
He continues to look upon me without blinking. I swallow back nervously and my heart races.

"Calm down Bella dear I'd never lay a harmful hand on you."

I lower my head in shame and bite upon my lip. He cups my chin however making me continue to look upon him.

"What happened that night?"

"What night?"

"You know very well what night hun. What has you so spooked? It's been years yet the nightmares only get worse. You barely graduated this year. You're acting out more so than you ever use to! You burned the place down with all your mother and fathers things!"

"I don't even know what all happened."

"But you know something. Bella please I just wish you'd trust in me. I only want to help you!"

"Carlisle…"

"You can't hold this in not anymore don't you see can't you see what it's doing to you?!"

He sighs.

"Bella hun if you do not wish to tell me then please tell one of my son's no one else has to know. Just to be able to get it off your chest… To not carry this burden alone. Your father was my best friend hell more like my brother. I've come to think of you as I do my sons. You might not feel the same or do I expect you to. But to me you are just as much my little girl now as you were Charlie's. I will help you with anything you need. But I cannot help you nor can I do Charlie justice if you continue down this road. This just isn't you. I've known you since you were in diapers."

He wipes my tears and I nod as I suck in an emotional breath. I close my eyes and take myself back. Back to that dreadful day. Back to HELL!

"We were playing Jenga. My father was off from work and we'd just had tacos for supper. I won the last game and my mother was about to put me to bed when my father looked out the window and looked back to my mother and I as she headed up the stairs. He rushes over to us yanking me from her arms and he shoved me under the bed in their room. He tried to hide my mother as well in the closet but I felt a gust of wind. The blond man appeared and tossed Charlie into the mirror shattering it. He then took my mother and slammed her upon the ground. He ripped her shirt and blouse and fed from her whilst he had his way with her. My father was forced to watch as I was. He tried to get to her but I think his back was broken from the toss. His eyes were open and he called out to my mother and pleaded for her life and for this vampire to stop. He sucked the life from her then moved on to my father. Charlie continued to motion with one of his hands for me to stay to be quiet. I covered my mouth doing my best…"

Carlisle nods.

"That's not all…"

"What is it my dear?" He asks with eyes dark as charcoal.

I never knew it until now.

"I guess I suppressed it maybe after all this time? Or was to young back then to truly realize it."

Carlisle takes my hand.

"What Bella?"

"He was watching me the entire time… He knew I was there Carlisle and he watched me as he killed them both."

Carlisle steps back a bit. He runs his hands through his blonde locks.

"I can certainly understand…" He says shaking his head.

"Carlisle?"

He turns to me.

"What does that mean? I mean I guess I'm asking why would he leave me alive knowing I was there? Why would he want me to witness…"

"Jesus…" Carlisle says and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry hun. And I wish I knew how to answer that but the truth is I've not a clue."

Carlisle drops his hands down resting them on the table.

"What exactly did he look like do you remember the details. I mean I know you said he was tall, blond, all of that but what was he wearing can you remember?"

I shrug in thought.

"It was odd really he was dressed as though from another time. He wore a black looking thing that was crossed between that of being a cloak or trench coat. He wore a reddish scarf but it was a decorative scarf not like one you'd wear for the weather. His shirt was that of a buttoned one and it was black as well. I think he wore some sort of necklace as well."

Carlisle looks to be ill.

"How old would you say he was now that you're older and you've time to think on it?"

"Maybe Jasper's age? He looked to be older than Edward."

"If this is whom I believe it to be then none of this makes sense."

"Wait you know?"

"I did not say that my dear. Just the way you described him sounds familiar that is all. I doubt it's him as for this vampire would have no reason to have done this."  
"WHO?"

"That is not important at the moment."

"Carlisle please!"

"That is enough."

"But…"

"You've got to trust me."

I nod but wasn't happy about this. If there was any chance Carlisle knew who killed my parents I wanted to know! I deserved to know! He picks me back up as though I as a small child and places me back down.

"I will place your things back tonight. You're grades in school have picked up somewhat. There's no threat to you graduating since you had straight A's throughout the rest of the year. But let's just not have a repeat next year my dear."

I nod.

"Now I want you to go out with the boys tonight. I'm ordering you to have some fun but first I've to talk to them about this arson."

"Carlisle! Please it's my fault."

Carlisle softly chuckles.

"Go on to your room I'll send one of them in shortly then you're to go out and be a teenager Bella. Quit worrying so much about everything. You're letting it eat you alive. You just leave the adult stuff to me that's my responsibility not yours."

* * *

"No I'm driving!"

"No!" Edward yanks the keys from Emmett and Jasper and I are laughing.

"Hey Bella has her permit now." Jasper reminds.

"HEY THAT'S RIGHT!" I say and skip to the car.  
"But she's a chick…" Emmett says.

"I don't want to hurt my hand so will you hit him for me Jazz?"

"Sure thang darlin'."

He hits Emmett on the arm and I stick my tongue out at him.  
"I thought you loved me baby girl."

"Oh I still love you but you were being a jerk."

Edward laughs taking it upon himself to take shotgun as the other two punch each other in the arm. I start the Volvo and look to the boys.

"Where am I headed by the way?"

"Seattle." Emmett says.

"What's in Seattle?"

"Six Flags."

"Really? But it's a school night."

"Aw, is baby girl needing to get to bed at a certain time?"

"Shut up Em!" I say as I head down the highway.

"It's just Carlisle…"

"Carisle's the one that told us where to take you." Edward says.

"Really?" I say surprised.

What the heck was that about? Jasper laughs at my reaction. Edward reaches over and turns on some classical music.

"Jesus Edward make us all suffer why don't you."

"Well it is my car."

"It's not so bad." I defend.

"You like all music darlin' of course you haven't an issue with it."

I shrug in thought but laugh.

"True I suppose."

"But she likes this more." Edward says turning it up.

"Don't you princess?"

I laugh I'd no certain taste to be honest I'd grown to like variety because of the boys. It was funny though because I swore at times Edward was like a mini Carlisle when it came to taste and his mannerisms. I suppose it makes sense considering the time he came from and that he's Carlisle's first turn. They'd sometime alone before Jasper and Emmett came along. Jasper was found by Carlisle Jasper had hit rock bottom as a vampire. He was turned by someone named Maria whilst he was in the Confederate army he was a Major. When Carlisle had found him though he was alone and had been starving himself from guilt of feeding from humans. Jasper could sense and feel their emotions when he'd feed from them. Carlisle took him in and showed him the ways of his and Edward's diet. He adopted Jasper taking him in as his own son later. Emmett was turned by Carlisle after a bear attack and adopted into the family as well. Carlisle however never knew who turned him he just woke one day in his youth finding himself to be a vampire.

"Blinker, princess." Edward reminds as I turned without it.

"Right… Sorry.."

* * *

"I don't know that looks awfully high."

"Oh come on baby girl let's go it'll be fun."

Edward and Jasper laugh.

"She's terrified of that one Em you're not getting her on that."

"Stop that Jazz!"

He shrugs and points to his head.

"GRRR! FINE!"

I yank Edward by the arm and drag him towards the line to the massive roller coaster. I was honestly scared shitless of and I hated the way the made me feel, like I was going to fly out of the damn thing. Edward laughs as I cling tightly to his arm but we're not even on the ride yet.

"I thought you were going to ride with me!" Em pouts.

I laugh.

"I'll ride with you on the next one. But if I fly out of this one you three better not let me hit the pavement."

They laugh.

"Calm down Bella… I can hear your heart rate from here." Jasper says as we get closer to the line to get on.

I find myself hiding behind Edward's arm as the man allows us on the ride.

"Edward…" I say nervously as the guy gets us settled in to the ride.

Edward laughs as Jasper and Emmett get on behind us.

"Jesus Bella you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Edward takes my hand and I thought I was going to upchuck already.

The ride jumps as they simply move it to add more people and I scream. The boys laugh and I turn back to Jasper and Emmett viciously. I then turn back and bury my face into Edward's arm.

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

Just as I say this the ride starts and we start that rickety climb of the hill.

"Breath Bella."

"Bite me…" I snap at Edward as it continues to climb.

"What did we tell you about that darlin'?" Jasper teases.

"Grrr!"

I gasp out as it makes the top then drops. Edward puts his arm around me as I scream like a toddler the entire way down. Emmett's having a field day in laughter at my expense. I do this at the two other hills as well feeling like a weakling on how much I keep screaming. Once we're off the ride. My hands shake and I try to walk without stumbling around. Jasper's hand runs along my back.

"You're ok now you made it."

"I so want to kill you all right now."

"Ah, that's not very nice now darlin'."

"Who said I was nice."

"Hey look!" Emmett takes off and we all look up laughing as he's hugging Scooby doo.

"Scooby Em?" I tease.

"What don't knock Scooby! Right Scoobs!"

The mascot gives me a thumbs up and I shake my head in laughter. You really are a kid Em.

"Hey look one of Jazz's family members…" Edward taunts pointing to Yosemite Sam.

Jazz chuckles.

"I actually like Uncle Yosemite."

"PEPE!" I say and head over to my fav.

"You know it is possible to be too attractive…" Jasper says in his best Pepe Le Pew impersonation.

"Damn Jazz that was like dead on."

He winks and shrugs and takes a picture of me patting Pepe's head. The mascot then kisses me on the cheek. I pretend to be all gitty about it and squeal. Emmett laughs.

"You're too funny baby girl."

We ride a few other rides as I make myself brave up. You have to in order to keep up with the Cullen boys or you'll end up on the side lines. Once we're done Emmett's determined to win me a Pepe doll at one of the dart booths.

"Hey you ok darlin'?" Jazz ask me as I cling to his arm and hide behind him.

"Bells?" Em says narrowing his eyes and handing me the stuffed doll.

"Thank you." I force a smile knowing it's just my fucking imagination.

"You look like you saw a ghost." Edward says looking around.

"It's nothing I'm fine. Thank you Em I love it." I hug it to me but continue to cling on to Jasper.

"Her heart's going ninety to nothing." Edwards says to Emmett.

"Honestly I'm ok I think I'm just tired…"

"You ready to go home baby girl?"

I nod.

Great my nightmares are entering my everyday life? Is that what that was? I swore I saw him looking right at me at another booth. Just smiling… Chills go down my spine as we make our way back the car. I don't let go of Jasper for even a moment. I just grabbed the nearest Cullen and hung on for dear life as if I feared my nightmare would leap out at me at any given moment.

I force a smile remembering what Carlisle said and truth be told I had a blast other than that last tid bit of proving just how fucked up I really am. What's wrong with me? Have I totally gone off the deep end?

* * *

Edwardpov

Once she's fallen asleep in Jasper's lap I look to the guys as I'm driving back.

"Was it just me or was there a faint scent of another vampire?"

"You smelt that too?" Jasper says.

"Yeah that's why I was looking around and it's ironic that it was just at the time that Bella was looking the way she did."

"Damn it I didn't smell it!" Emmett says looking pissed.

"It was faint you were up higher with the dart game Jasper and I were closer to Bella I think the wind hit just right and whoever was there vanished before any of us had a chance to see him."

"Are you saying our baby girl has a vampire stalker now?"

"Could be just coincidence…"

"Either way tomorrow we need to see if we can fish it out of her." Jasper says.

"I agree."

Emmett looks back to Bella shaking his head. He says nothing as his hands fold into fists.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review.**

Jasperpov

"I don't know what to tell you Edward."

"Bella darlin' you need to tell us whatever it was you saw or why you reacted the way you did last night."  
"I didn't see anything Jazz." She forces a smile.

Lair, lair I could sense the lie as it came from her lips. Edward looks to me reading this in my head as we as he nods. So he takes an approach the three of us hate but how else can we protect her or know what's going on if she's not going to be forthcoming?

"So Jasper and I just imagined the slight scent of vampire around the booth last night?"

Her jaw drops. We all hear her heart rate pick up and she scoots back from her seat at the table.

"That's not possible it's just a dream."

"Baby girl I hate to tell you but if Jasper and Edward picked up the scent that's no dream. Dreams don't come alive when you're awake. It's been years since I've been human but even I know the difference."

"What does he look like darlin'?"

She bites her lower lip shaking her head.

"Please just stop this I just want it to go away. Please."

"It's not something that's just going to go away if this vampire is stalking you." I say taking her hand.

"We're only trying to help." Edward explains.

She finally breaks down and describes the vampire to us. It takes all my will to stay put as I automatically know. Emmett has never met the Volturi but Edward and I both have. We look to one another gravely.

"Why would he?" Edward says.

"I've not a clue…"

"So you know who?"  
"He certainly fits the description." Edward says.

"Who?" Emmett says impatiently.

"If it's who we're thinking darlin' you need to take extra precaution."

"Damn it just tell me a name tell me something."

Edward and I look to one another. He nods towards me.

"Caius but he's a dangerous one. He's a king."

"King?"

Carlisle comes in the door at this point. He hangs up his jacket as we're conversing with Bella.

"King of what?"

"One of the three kings of the Volturi."

Carlisle rushes over in vampiric speed.

"ENOUGH!"

He says staring me down.

"What's with you?" I snap back.

"You boys have no business telling her these things!"

He turns to Edward.

"Been in my head again son?"

Edward rears back confused.

"Of course not what are you talking about Carlisle."

"To your room Bella."

"NO!"

We all look to her as if she's lost her mind. No one ever talks to Carlisle that way. Yet could I really blame her and I knew this was the side of me that had rather bled through to Bella.

"Excuse me?" He says.

"I want to know!"

"And what did I tell you Bella?!"

"To trust you but…"

"BUT?!" He says in such a way and Emmett appears by her side.

Whoa.

"Carlisle…" I softly say trying to remind that he's a vampire still, she's a human and he's not one to lose his temper.

"Carlisle we believe the vampire is stalking her now." Edward explains.

"Edward and I both picked up the scent last night as we were leaving Bella's heart rate picked up and she looked to have seen a ghost just as we caught the scent."

Emmett gradually takes Bella's hand and walks her over to the other side of the table where he places her in his lap but continues to have his eyes on Carlisle. Not that Carlisle would ever hurt Bella but he was mad and this was rare for him. Emmett pulls Bella into his chest comforting her. Once again that jealously rises within me as I try to ignore it. But I wanted to be the one comforting and holding her. Of course freaking Edward picks up on this. He turns facing me and looks to Emmett and Bella but then for the first time I pick up something off Edward. My jaw drops as I sense his possessiveness as well.

"You're kidding." I hiss out.

After all that crap of getting on to me about how she was too young and human? This just pissed me off. What a fucking hypocrite.

"I'm not in the mood for this b.s." I say and rise from the table.

I sense Bella however and turn around feeling dreadful.

"Jazz?" She says softly and I can tell she's concerned.

"I'm ok darlin' just need to get some fresh air and hunt."

Carlisle narrows his eyes then looks to the three of us. Edward's eyes widen as Carlisle looks to Edward. Carlisle folds his arms shaking his head. It's then I sense it as well. I look to Edward. Knowing Carlisle knows...

"You boys let me deal with this. Not another word on the matter."

"Carlisle…" Bella says.

"Watch yourself around these boys Bella hun." He warns and cuts Emmett a look as his hands are around her waist."

"Huh?" She says confused.

Carlisle sighs.

"Please tell me what king?"

I shake my head on this and exit the house afraid if I don't I will go against Carlisle's wishes because I believed she deserved to know. But Carlisle wanted to go about this his own way. We needed to trust him but I didn't like keeping her in the dark about everything. How was that going to help her? She already constantly think's some things wrong with her and her emotions are very unstable and I swear the older she gets the more worrisome I grow as her fear only becomes stronger. Her sadness is heavier and the only thing I notice that keeps her stable is us Cullen's but even we can't keep the nightmares, fears and sadness away. I'd do anything to help her to make her have a permanent smile amongst that beautiful face of hers. After all that's what she deserves. She doesn't deserve all this heart ache and misery. She's not even experienced what it's like to be a normal child or teenager for that matter. Her past will not allow it as it continues to haunt her and Bella is a bit old for her age always has been. She might be 15 but she had the soul of a 25 year old at times. Sure she had her moments of immaturity hell we all do even as century old vampires. But Bella was the most mature of all teenagers I'd ever come across and the smartest.

* * *

Emmettpov

I notice the look Carlisle cuts me as I continue to hold her but truth was I didn't care. I didn't like him yelling at her like that. This is baby girl and personally I felt no one not even Carlisle should ever raise their voice to her like that. She's never done a thing to deserve that. And who are my brothers referring to? I've heard of the Volturi Carlisle has spoken to me some about this group but I'd never met any of them. All I know is what they represent and that they reside in Italy also that Carlisle once lived amongst them. There are only three kings so which one are they talking about? I planned to enter Carlisle's office later and see if any matched Bella's description.

I was tired of baby girl not being allowed to know what's going on. I get he's doing it for her safety but how is that protecting her? How will she know what to look out for and who she's dealing with exactly if they continue to leave her out of this sort of knowledge? Shouldn't we be training her in some sorts to deal with something like this if something was to come along and wanted to cause her harm? The thought made me quite ill. I know she's human but still I can't bear the thought of her not having some sort of knowledge in how to take care of our kind incase we're not there to protect her and something happens.

That's another thing. I don't care who it is. If anyone ever I mean ever harms my baby girl I will fuck them up and dance in their ashes. The mere thought of someone harming her causes me weakness and I lean into her shoulder now feeling a bit fearful myself. But I can't ever let her know that. I'm supposed to protect her by all means. I cannot be weak or foolish about any of this. I know I'm not as witty as my brothers but I'd do anything in this world for her even stand up against Carlisle. Something that I never thought I'd do.

"She should know." I say once Jasper's gone.

"Know what?" Carlisle says.

"Who you three think it is. Heck I'd like to know for that matter."

Carlisle shakes his head and begins to walk away. I carefully place baby girl in the seat next to me and appear before Carlisle.

"Carlisle…"

"Back off son." He says and tries to push past me.

"This is her life we're talking about."

"I understand that but I know what I'm doing."

"Obviously you don't if she's being stalked now."

He turns to Bella.

"Are you certain you saw him my dear?"

"Not really it was so fast."

"But we smelt him!" Edward says.

"You said yourselves it was faint."

"I don't think it's worth taking a chance Carlisle. What happens when she's alone?!"

Carlisle makes a grim face and looks to the floor.

"I think it's time Baby girl learns now to protect herself."

"You what? Are you mad?" Edward snaps.

"No more mad then you all are. You want to keep everything from her and leave her unprotected. She won't always have us around 24/7."

"Emmett son you and I both know there isn't a way for a human to protect themselves against a hostile vampire."

"Even if that be the case I don't think we should just not try at least. I mean baby girl how do you feel about it?"

She half grins shaking her head surprising us both.

"What like a ninja."

I laugh at this but so does Edward and Carlisle.

"Yes baby girl you want to become a ninja?" I wink.

"Like in your comic books?"

"Sure why not."

"If she gets hurt Emmett." Eddie boy threatens.

"I'd never hurt her but she needs to know what she's dealing with."

"Hasn't she seen that already with her history and how she's grown up with us?" Edward half hisses.

"Even more the reason…"

"You're honestly going to let this barbarian vampire train our princess?"

Carlisle looks to Bella.

"Are you certain you could handle this?"

"Honestly no but I trust Emmett."

"This is the stupidest idea!" Edward snaps.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this Carlisle."

* * *

Edwardpov

What an idiot. What's even worse is the stupid ideas he has running through his mind on how to train Bella. The fool! He's going to be the death of her! I don't understand Carlisle and I usually always agree but this is once circumstance where I think he couldn't be more wrong. She's got no business doing this. She's a human girl. Even if Emmett somehow managed to pull this off how could she protect herself against Caius one of the three kings of the Volturi. If he truly seeks her for any reason we could all face a very grim death. I feel there is a better way to go about this. There has to be.

I just need to find it before Emmett ends up hurting our Bella, even more so now because once Emmett learns of which king he already plans to tell Bella. He doesn't wish for her to be in the dark about anything else. But I happen to agree with Carlisle on this. Her knowing might only cause her more harm than good. However the further I dig into his head the sicker I become. His thoughts are as loud as Jasper's now. Both gathering strong feelings for Bella, both have desires they shouldn't. Yet I myself can't fight and keep them at bay, even now as she sits upon the chair staring off into space.

I hear her heart beating with that nervous twinge to it, her scent driving me mad with thirst but of a different kind. I can't help but to notice how well her shirt forms against her body. No matter how wrong I tell myself these feelings are I can't push them away. I loathe reading these same sorts of thoughts in my brothers mind's as well. It only becomes more torturous as I swear it only feeds me with more information not just that of jealousy but that of more desires that they open me up to and have me realize. This thought about her shirt was thanks to Jasper. He couldn't help but to be thinking about her breast I grew angry on this yet it only fed my mischief as well. I was thankful Carlisle couldn't read our minds even though he already had a good idea of what was taking place.

He was playing with me in his mind. I read it and could not stop my reaction and he knew he was right. Carlisle now knows we all seek an interest in Bella we shouldn't. He even had the mere idea pass through to cause me purposeful guilt on the whole sister idea. But she wasn't blood and he never went through a full adoption process he decided he'd take that route if the state ever forced it but figured she'd want to keep her parent's name as she grew up. But there was just no way I could look at Bella now and think "sister." No one's sister is that tempting… and I already knew Jasper and Emmett also didn't see her that way. This would be interesting to say the least…

The phone rings and I answer it.

"Cullen residence."

"Is Bella there?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Bella?"

She makes her way over and Jasper comes in just as she answers the phone.

"Paul?"

We all double take to one another back to Bella, Carlisle half chuckles at our reactions and heads upstairs.

"Who's Paul?" Emmett asks.

Jasper and I shrug.

She giggles a bit.

"No I'd like that. Ok I'll see you Friday."

The three of us focus on our eyes not going black as she turns to us.

"So who is Paul princess?"

I say trying to sound indifferent.

"One of the guys I met at the party with Angie."

"So friend?"

"Well I suppose we're going to be kind of dating."

The three of us all have the same expression and not a one of us not thinking the same thing.

Who the hell is Paul and how do we get rid of him?

"He's really sweet I think you'd all like him."

"You're going to date a guy that you met at a party? Just the one time you met right?" I ask irritated by her lack of sense.

"Well technically we've met twice now. He came up to the school to give me his number."

"Yet he doesn't wait for you to call him first?" Jasper says.

"Well I did call him that was him returning the call." She shrugs and flips through one of Emmett's comic books he keeps laid out on the table.

Emmett half laughs in misery shaking his head. But he's Emmett and his heart is bigger than anything and he could never hurt her, which sometimes I wish I could be more like that but neither Jasper nor I have that much patience we both have a certain edge to us.

"Well you have a good time baby girl." He says but I read him and know he's dying along with us.  
"Thank you Em."

"You remember that birthday gift I gave you a year ago darlin'?" Jasper kicks his feet about looking upon Bella.

"Yes Jazz."

"I think it's a good time to start keeping that on you at all times."

She laughs a bit but Jasper stays serious looking.

"You want me to carry a knife?"

Jasper nods.

"They're not going to let her take a knife to school you moron." I say rolling my eyes.

"Of course not but she can when she's not at school now can't she?" He says as if a matter of fact tone.

"So I tell you I'm dating and that's your reaction Jazz? To keep a knife on me?"

"Yes darlin'." He says softly further pronouncing his southern drawl.

"Ugh." I say shaking my head.

"Well um ok this was certainly interesting anything you'd like to add Edward before I head to my room?"

I shrug and think for a moment.

"I think we should all come along and chaperone this date." I say with a wink.

She blushes and she laughs.

"Goodnight boys."

We all nod as she makes her way to her room. The door shuts and we all stare amongst each other as if in silent conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Don't own stuff or things wish I did though) **Read and Review please. GRRRRRRRRR I Totally screwed up on something GRADUATION"S NOT YET SO SORRY EVERYONE TAKING IT OUT! She will be graduating with the boys that's what I get for writing on two hours sleep yay. Forgive me!**

**Friday night…**

Bellapov

"What's this for?"

"Summer's next week hun figured you might want some clothes or whatever else you may need."

"Carlisle I can't accept this."

"Just take it Bella."

Carlisle says as he's heading off to work.

"Carlisle this is 300 dollars!"

He shrugs.

"Things are expensive now days."

"I don't need this much."

"Well then whatever you don't spend just put back for a rainy day."

"Carlisle please…"

"If you do not accept it you will hurt my feelings."

He says with a grin.

"That's wrong Carlisle."

He shrugs but I can't help but to laugh.

"You do not wish to hurt my feelings now do you?"

I sigh and stuff the money in my purse.

"That's what I thought." He says grabbing his wallet and keys.

There's the knock that tells me Paul has arrived. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all turn towards the door. Great… this will be interesting. Carlisle makes his way to the door and automatically he's sizing him up. But that's not the most embarrassing thing or curious of the situation it's how all four Cullen's sniff the air and their eyes go black and I'm praying Paul doesn't take notice. What's that about I wondered? They've never reacted to a human that way before? Are they really that protective?

I quickly and nervously make my way to Paul.

"This is not a good idea." Edward speaks out not taking his eyes off Paul.

"Edward…" I hiss and take Paul's hand.

"Paul this is Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and of course Edward." I cut Edward a rueful look.

"Bella please…" Edward says.

"You better not be doing what I think you are Edward." I warn.

Carlisle holds out his hand.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Paul Lahote." He takes Carlisle's hand and shakes it.

I was grateful to Carlisle at that point thanks to Edward I was dying. Carlisle however gives me a certain look and says.

"You be careful hun."

I nod. He looks to Paul one last time and they both nod as if in some sort of silent agreement about something. I just wasn't sure what. Paul takes my hand and leads me to an old modeled blue mustang. He opens the door for me and I slide on in.

"Well that was intense…" Paul says half laughing.

"I'd no idea that…" He starts to say something but refrains.

"That what?"

He clears his throat as if in thought about something. But I notice how he grips the wheel.

"You'd tell me if they ever harmed you wouldn't you?"  
What the hell?

"Um what?"

"I mean they take good care of you nice to you and all?"

"Of course they're like family they took me in after my parents were…" I swallow in thought.  
"Were what babe?"

"They took me in after my parents were murdered."

"Damn Bella!" He looks to me in shock.

"Well that certainly explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" I ask feeling rather offended.

He pulls on the high way.

"I meant about how you look nothing like them and I wondered why you had a different last name."

"My father was Carlisle's best friend they'd a lot of history together. The Swans and Cullen's had always been close."

Paul nods but he still looks like he's bothered by something.

"Do you not like them?"

"It's not that Bella. I just want to make sure they treat you right is all."  
"May I ask what brought that on?"

He half laughs.

"Let's just let it go babe."

He reaches over and cuts on the radio.

I didn't want to let it go though I was now irritated with Paul and the Cullen's what the hell was going on? But I look out the window and do my best to chill. I didn't want to ruin my first date and dump Paul before we even make it to our actual first date.

I think of Mike Newton though and grimace. Please don't let this be anything like that… I bite my lip in thought and realize just how nervous I truly am.

"You ok there?"

I nod.

"So where we going anyway?"

"Well for starters thought we'd eat and then hit a movie or something. Nothing's set in stone it's whatever you want."

"Sounds good to me."

He reaches back over as a Stone Sour song is playing and he cuts it down a bit.

"You look real nice." He says but looking nervous about saying it.

I blush a bit.

"Well thanks you do to."

He was wearing denim jeans and a black shirt; he'd black boots on as well.

* * *

Emmettpov

Baby girl on a date? Not just any date but a shifter? How can I protect her from here? I've been pacing the room since she left. Shifters are temperamental and we don't get along so well with them. I mean sure there's the treaty and all but we prefer to stay away from each other. Hell just their scent alone makes us nauseas.

"There's nothing we can do." Jasper reminds as I continue to pace the room.

"We can't let her date that guy."

"Thought you were all about letting her make her own mistakes and letting her live her life Em?" Jasper says.

"Not when I know she could be in danger. You both know it doesn't take much just one time of him losing his temper."

I can't help but to shake in thought. I'm making myself damn near sick over this. Of all people in this entire world to date she chooses a wolf? Does she even know? How could Carlisle let her leave with him?

"I can't just sit here. This is insane."

"Then what do you suggest Em?"

I turn to Edward and for once we're in agreement.

"Chaperone."

"Come on Em I was joking when I said that."

"Yeah well you might have been at the moment but how do you feel about baby girl dating now?"

Edward sighs.

"You both can't be serious… " Jasper says eyeing us.

"What if she got hurt Jazz or worse?"

"I understand that Em but how are we going to earn her trust if we start stalking her? Isn't it bad enough she's already got one stalker?"

"Hell all the more reason she needs our protection and it's only until we make sure this Paul guy really is a standup guy that he's not going to morph into some ravage beast in front of our baby girl. Come on guys please?"

"If she finds out…" Jasper says.

"She won't."

"This is Bella Em she always finds out when we're up to something." Jasper says shaking his head.

"If that happens I'll take the fall for it."

It didn't help matters for me either all I could think about was that tight little denim skirt she was wearing when she left. No way was I going to let that bastard… I clench my fist in thought. Something was coming over me I was beginning to see a side of myself I didn't' know existed. But I felt I had to protect her at all cost even if she may hate me for it later.

* * *

Jasperpov

Shit… She's so going to kill us or wish us all dead after this. But I happened to agree with Emmett. Even I couldn't just sit here and watch Bella turn into wolf chow. If she ever got hurt I'd strut up to that reservation and kill every last one of them.

That and I was facing my own issues on wishing how it was me taking her out instead. I know Edward's in my head but honestly at this point didn't fucking care. It's bad enough I can't tell her how I honestly feel about her but that my brothers feel about the same as well then I can't even have any private thoughts about her without him knowing every damn thing I think about or everything I feel. It honestly made me want to kill him sometimes. And he knows this at times because it's when I'm thinking that very thought alone he'll break into a smile. But I also feel the guilt sometimes and burden it causes him. Bella was lucky in the sense to have some privacy in her thoughts she was the only one.

I drift off in thought a bit as Edward and Emmett continue to talk about the situation.

I picture myself walking up to Bella and simply interrupting her date only to replace hers and fantasize how happy she was I did. Then I laugh at my own foolishness. Edward cuts me a look and I flip him off. He then laughs and Emmett caught what I did.

"What was that?"

"Nothing just a personal message." I say and sigh in thought.

"Well when you two are done flirting I'd like to go on." Emmett heading towards the door.

"How will we know where to look?" Edward says.

"I suppose we sniff them out?" I say looking to Emmett in thought.

He nods.

"Sounds good to me."

Yet deep down I know this is calling for trouble. I feared if we got caught this would only further do Bella in. Yet I too couldn't help the protective thoughts that entered my mind. All it took was one time… We all know that.

I'm sorry darlin' I find myself thinking as we exit the doors to invade her personal life.

* * *

Edwardpov

Dear God I think gripping the counter as the sexual thoughts about Bella scatter about and seem to scream at me. I wanted to yell on top of my lungs for them to stop especially the ones I could hear my brothers thinking as well. I grit my teeth and do my best to shake it off and shut it off.

But there was the one issue we all had to deal with now. The difference was however my brother's wanted to keep an eye out and protect her best we could. I however wanted to kill the damn shifter. There's no reason we should allow this relationship to continue. This will only end badly. There is no way there is a future in this. I wanted to take this Paul guy out permanently. Treaty or not I felt like he was breaking it by merely even looking at our princess. She was far too deserving to be with someone like that. They are far too temperamental and very dangerous creatures. But the one thing that I knew about shifters that I feared the most with this mutt dating Bella and that was the whole imprint thing they are known for. I grow grim feeling at the thought. Hell no I won't allow it. He cannot be with her I won't allow it. She will hate me but I plan to set her straight or I will have to set him straight but in an entire different way. Bella will just have to understand.

* * *

Bellapov

We both laugh as Paul picks up the squid tentacle and shakes it about.

"Ugh Bella I honestly had no clue what I was ordering."

I wrinkle my nose as I look at his plate.

Paul laughs again and motions over to the waitress.

"Um what do you have like burgers or something?" I cover my mouth as he wiggles the squid about showing it to the waitress.

She narrows her eyes.

"We do not serve burgers here."

"Oh well. Then just a piece of bread will suffice." He smarts.

"Paul why'd you pick this place anyhow?"

He shrugs.

"Wanted to take you somewhere nice."

"Paul I'd have been happy with a burger as well. Seriously this really isn't my taste either to be honest."

He half laughs.

"I suppose asking you first would have been the smarter way to go about it."

"How bout we go some get some burgers Paul I'll buy."

"My hero." He teases and waves the waitress back over so he can pay for the meal neither of us touched and I felt horrible on the matter.

"I'm so sorry." I say as he pays for a quite expensive meal.

"Don't you worry on it and we're getting burgers but I'm paying."

"Paul seriously you just spent an arm and a leg."

"Arm and leg still intact." He winks and rises once he signs off on the card.

"Let's get out of here."

We grab some burgers and eat in the parking lot of the theater.

"You should have let me pay."

"I'm not a douchebag babe."

I laugh.

"Douchebag huh?"

He nods.

Once we're done he bags everything up so he can throw it away.

"What movie you want to see?"

I shrug.

"Haven't thought about it."

"Well are you an action girl, romance, comedy?"

"I like a little bit of everything actually."

"Cool."

We walk up and check out each poster in decision. We both decided on a romantic comedy type movie that had actors we both liked.

"Want anything at the concession stand?"

"Nah I'm still pretty full."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

He takes my hand and leads me to the ticket booth. They point out the area of the movie.

Once we're seated I start to feel a bit nervous again but only considering how close encounter this is and knowing it'll be dark soon. Paul takes my hand as the movie starts. It felt a bit awkward but I figured that's what dating was all about. I guess it's about testing the water so to speak and seeing how it goes. Holding Paul's hand wasn't so bad after all its freaking Paul. He was nowhere near as annoying or hands on as Mike and ten times hotter. Yet I wasn't feeling that thing that most girls at school talk about. I swallow in thought and decide it just needs more time. That or there is indeed something wrong with me? I always hear the girls talk about that feeling on their first date and I was wondering if I indeed did have something wrong with me.

Halfway through the movie he stretches out his arm putting it around my shoulder his warmth surrounding me and I laugh softly at the classic cheesy guy move but thought it was cute all the same. I decide to humor him a bit and lean into his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and turns back to the screen.

* * *

Emmettpov

"We're vampires you asses we don't have to get tickets we just zip in you know?"

"He's got a point." Jasper says.

Edward nods and we zip through each theater room until we pick up her scent. I point her out to my brothers as we finally see them and the bastard already has his arm around her shoulder and I see him kissing the top of her head. My teeth grind together. I wasn't use to feeling like this or being this angry about something but I was truly angry. Get your fucking hands off her I kept thinking over and over. I slump back in the chair as the guilt however hits. Bella would hate if she knew I was reacting this way. It'd hurt her to no end. This isn't me what has come over me?

I sigh and continue to torture myself watching. I felt like the biggest jerk I close my eyes in thought as the guilt continues to eat away at me. The three of set in the very back. I couldn't believe that for once this was my idea, my betrayal and even though I knew it was wrong and kept telling myself to leave her be go home. I just couldn't.

* * *

Jasperpov

Real smooth jackass. I think as I continue to watch this mutt with his arms around Bella. I felt ill. Honestly I wasn't sure how long I could sit back and continue to watch this. It was killing me. It made me feel odd as I watched her willingly lean into his shoulder as well. I wanted to rush over in vampiric speed and toss him through the screen, scoop Bella up and take off with her. I half laugh in misery. I can also sense the son of a bitch's lust for Bella and it's maddening.

* * *

Edwardpov

Kill the bastard. Just do it. No one has to know it could seem like a very odd random accident. I think until I see her willingly lean against his shoulder. No Bella… I think feeling weak. I swallow back as the rage fills me.

Paul's thoughts:_ God damn I wanna fuck her so bad. She's so hot and smells so fucking good. I wonder what her tits look like. It's a shame her guardians are a bunch of freaking leeches I wasn't expecting that one. As long as they leave us the fuck alone I'll deal but they better not be harming her either. It doesn't make sense why would vampires be raising a human girl. Even worse I saw how those boys were looking at her hell I think they want her as bad as I do, which can prove to be a problem. They better learn quickly who they are dealing with. I'm not one to give up easily I don't plan on giving up Bella Swan will be mine._

I can't help the hiss that escapes my lips as I read his last thought. Bella automatically turns and we all dunk. We give it a few moments before we sit back down.

Jasper softly chuckles.

"That was a bit too close for my comfort. I'm going I can't stand the thought of bella hating me. I'm sorry but this is wrong." Jasper says and rises.

"He's a wolf I hiss."

"And she's carrying my knife and Emmett's been training her some as well. We can't keep doing this to her. I'm just as concerned and it would kill me if anything happened. But this is wrong and we all know it. Sometimes loving someone means you have to let them make their own mistakes and decisions."

I grab Jasper's arm as he goes to leave.

"What if he hurts her?"

Jasper's eyes go black in thought.

"Then I'll fucking rip him apart and toss his remains at the reservation." He says yanking out of my hold and disappears.

* * *

Jasperpov

I couldn't do it I just couldn't, the guilt was becoming unbearable and I knew if she turned around and saw me sitting there I'd want to die. I thought I could do it I thought I could sit there like Emmett and Edward and watch her on this date to make sure she didn't get hurt. But the idea of her catching me there made me ill. I can't do that to her I just can't.

"He had better not harm you ever darlin'.'" I say glancing back to the theater one last time before taking my leave.

* * *

Bellapov

He parks in front of the house and gets out then walks out to the other side of the door letting me out. Paul then walks me to the door.

"I had a good time Bella."

"Me too actually." I really had even though I was still a bit nervous but he wasn't so bad I had a lot better time with him then I had with any of my dates with Mike.

"So think we could do this again one day?"

"I wouldn't mind that."

Paul smiles and caresses my cheek. He puts one hand around my waist and leans in to kiss me.

I gasps out as Edward appears and roughly grabs me by the arm and opens the front door and places me inside the house then slams the door. Jasper looks to me narrowing his eyes in wonder as he sits upon the recliner reading something.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"You mean other than Edward forcing me away from my date?"

"HE WHAT?"

I nod and turn to go back out the door and hear Edward and Paul going at it verbally. I storm out there and my jaw drops as I see Emmett alongside of Edward.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yell at them both.

"You Emmett?" Then it occurs to me.

"Were you both watching me the entire time! WERE YOU?!" I point to Emmett I expected something like this out of Edward sadly but him?

"Baby girl please you gotta understand it's just that."

"NO DON'T YOU BABY GIRL ME! I can't believe this!"

I take Paul's hand and lead him back to his car.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I…"

I turn to see his eyes flicker for a moment.

"Paul?" I question.

He doesn't look at me he just leans against his door with one hand. I put a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

He nods but looks back to Emmett and Edward.

"If you two so much as touch her…" Paul warns.

"Same for you buddy." Emmett says shocking the hell out of me.

Why Emmett? Why him?

Paul gets in and slams the door and peels out. I walk up over to Emmett first because his betrayal had hurt me worse. I slap him then I slap Edward. I turn to Jasper and he lowers his head in shame.

"Darlin' I'm afraid I deserve one of those too."

"No…" I say stepping back.

"You too Jazz?"

He nods.

"Why Jazz? Why?" I slap him hardest for some reason but the look on his face breaks me as I start to tear up and rush off to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please.**

Bellapov

I feel them staring me down as I chomp away at my cold cereal. I didn't care these boys had never hurt me the way they had last night even when Edward had pulled what he had.

"Baby girl last night was all my idea and fault"

What the hell? Since when Emmett? This is so not like him. But I was too mad to talk to any of them. I wanted to slap each of them again.

"Everything ok?" Carlisle ask coming down the stairs.

"Peachy." I say and take my bowl and rinse it out.

It was still two more days until school and I knew I was going to be stuck with the Cullen boys. I begin to make plans on how to avoid them much as possible. I look outside and glad to see the weather was nice today. I decided to grab a book and make a day of it outside. I make my way out.

"Don't go too far out dear." Carlisle says.

I nod and continue out the door. My cell rings as I'm heading out. I'm shocked as I see Angie's picture.

"Um hello?"

"Hey…"

I swallow back and the urge to cry hits.

"Um hey."

"Look think we could get together tomorrow sometime?"

"That depends are you still pissy?"

She laughs.

"I deserve that one."

"Yep… but in all fairness I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"Ugh I'm so sorry I hit you. But you were right I was being a bitch. Life sucks without you Bells. We'd never fought before I can't believe…"

"It's ok Angie let's just let it go ok."

"Cool. So dinner tomorrow maybe a movie my treat?"

"It's a date."

"Cool I'll pick you up around 4 or 5 we'll get out of Forks a bit."

"Ok Angie."

"Later Bella."

I sigh in relief thankful that one issue is out of the way. She was right we'd never fought before and we've been best friends since elementary. I lean back in thought and open my book only to close it shortly after. My heart starts to race as I look upon the reflection in the pond across from me. I lift my head up seeing he's now gone. I close my eyes trying to calm myself down. I stand up and start to circle the pond curiously looking around whilst keeping my hand near the blade Jasper gave me.

I hear the leaves crackle behind me and I fling out my blade and turn to see I've it against Emmett's throat. I gasp out and throw the blade down.

"EM!" I cover my mouth.

He looks around and puts a finger to his lips sniffing the air. I nod but felt terrible I'd done that.

"Head inside baby girl." He says and grabs the knife handing it back to me.

"Are you ok?" I say looking at his neck.

He nods.

"Go…" I nod and rush back towards the house.

I realize I forgot my book but decide to wait until Emmett gets back inside.

"You ok darlin'?"

"Can you go make sure Em's ok?"

Jasper narrows his eyes.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Edward and Carlisle look to me oddly.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm not sure anymore. I don't know what's real or not anymore Carlisle."

He nods and makes his way over to me.

"Edward you go with Jasper."

Carlisle checks me over as if I'm physically hurt.

"What did you see Bella?"

"Him…"

Carlisle nods and takes my hand leading me to his office. I think I've only been in here a total of two times since he's taken me in.

He shows me the picture of him and the Volturi.

"Is this him?"

I nod and wonder why he hadn't asked and pointed him out before.

"Interesting." Carlisle says shaking his head.

He sighs and continues to look at the picture as if everything will be answered by looking upon it.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes hun?"

"So you know him?"

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"Do you know why?" I hint.

"I'm clueless. This isn't just doesn't make sense."

He rubs his face a bit.

"Perhaps it is time I meet with them yet again."

Something about that unnerves me.

"I will handle this I will send Aro a letter and formally pay a visit as soon as they allow one Bella hun."

"Aro?" He nods and points to the center vampire.

"Him…"

"They wouldn't harm you would they?"

I turn to hear Emmett clearing his throat. Something comes over me and I run up and hug him.

His arms wrap around me.

"What's this baby girl?"

"I'm just glad you're ok. Are Jasper and Edward back?"

"Yes Bells."

"I'm so sorry Emmett."

"It's ok I'm glad you did that actually proves I've taught you something."

"And what did she do exactly?" Carlisle asks curiously.

"She put a knife to my throat." He says as if no big deal.

Carlisle's eyes widen.

"You did what?"

Emmett laughs.

"She thought I was someone else."

Emmett drops his hands and makes his way to the picture.

"So this is baby girl's stalker?"

Carlisle sighs.

"We all seem to believe so."  
"Caius huh?" Emmett says.

"Yes but I'm handling it. I'm sending a formal letter today and I will meet with Aro the next available time he has for me."

"Emmett did you grab my book?"

"No I didn't see a book."

"Yeah I left it by the tree."

"I'll go get it." Edward calls out.

"Thanks."

"Bells isn't imagining things Carlisle. This time I smelt him as well. Faint but definitely there."

Carlisle nods.

I make my way out of Carlisle's office feeling very thirsty all a sudden and my hands were shaking. I rush over to the fridge and reach over for a water but knock down one of the glass bottles of soda as I pull out the water.

"Damn it."

I reach over and start to pick up the pieces and naturally cut my thumb. I look up and see Jasper standing before me and the blood is dripping from my thumb to the floor and his eyes are black.

"Jazz…" I say softly and step back away from him.

He grips the counter eyeing me.

"No Jazz." I remind as he starts to step towards me sniffing the air.

I feel a set of hands wrap around me.

"Carlisle!" Edward yells as he pulls me behind him.

Carlisle takes Jaspers by the arm and leads him outside.

Edward looks me over while Emmett cleans up the glass and blood. Edward leads me upstairs to the bathroom and starts to fix my thumb up.

"Hey you ok there?" He asks as I start to feel dizzy from the blood.

He laughs a bit.

"You queasy girl you."

I nod but am still concerned about Jasper. He's going to hate himself I just know it but he's newest to this of the Cullen's it wasn't his fault.

"Edward?"

"Yes princess?"

I wanted to ask about why they didn't like Paul but the room started to spin on me.

"I don't feel so good."

He nods and lays me down on the counter and I hear him wetting down a wash rag. He lays it on my forehead.

"Jasper?"

"He's going to be ok princess."

"But he won't…" I say.

Edward takes my hand as we wait for my stupid nerves to come to again. I hate feeling like a weakling. Here I am with a bunch of vampires and I want to faint at the sight of blood?

"All cleaned up." Emmett says as he comes in.

"You ok there baby girl?"

"She saw the blood." Edward explains.

Emmett laughs.

"Shut up." They know how I am around things like that ugh making this far worse.

I raise up.

"Is Jazz still outside?"

"No he's on the couch. Carlisle took him to hunt right after…" I nod and jump down from the counter.

"Easy Bells gee." Emmett says as I wobble a bit.

Edward puts an arm around me as we come down the stairs. Jazz doesn't even look at me.

"Jazz…" I say softly and cautiously make my way over.

His eyes are back to gold.

"It's ok Jazzy…" He knows I only use Jazzy to get my way about something but this time I wanted him to know I wasn't mad or frightened by him.

I sit in his lap and wrap his arms around my waist.

"See everything's ok."

He sighs shaking his head.

"No it's not darlin'…"  
"Please don't."

"She's right son. Everything's fine nothing happened."

"But it could have. I'm so sorry."

"Jazz please stop that."

* * *

Jasperpov

All I can think about is kissing her laying her down on this couch having my way with her. Yet minutes ago I wanted to drink of her blood it smelt so sweet. I've smelt of her blood before but something today snapped in me. I wanted to taste her so fucking bad. It's kind of the way it is when she's in heat so to speak. We all have to be careful on those days. Not that we ever embarrass her by discussing that but even Carlisle knows to watch us closely on those days. But the first few times it was hard on us because we weren't use to being around teenage girls to that point of closeness and living with them. Emmett is the tamer of Edward and I about her blood. It doesn't seem to faze him as much it's like how Carlisle is.

I can't believe this I'm so ashamed. What the hell has come over me I've never reacted to her like that before? I'm so fucking pissed with myself I don't even feel I've the right to have my filthy hands around her, her sitting in my lap and I certainly don't deserve her sympathy. She should be mad at me!

"Your book wasn't outside by the way Bella."

"But I put it right there it was by the tree where I left it."

"Not there now princess I looked all around that pond."

I shake my head on this. What did the bastard want a souvenir? How long before he just takes off with our Bella? I clinch my jaw at the thought. I kiss her forehead and gently place her down on the couch. I give her a wink just for her but I was still mad at myself and now I wanted to kill me a king.

* * *

Bellapov

"I'll get you a new Jane Austen Book princess." Edward says.

I nod but wasn't sure what to think. Finally I remember I'm still mad at them all but through everything going on I'd forgotten I was.

"Can I ask you all something and you be honest?"

All three boys look to me.

"Why did you follow me last night and why do you all hate Paul?"

"I told you baby girl last night was my doing my idea."

"But that doesn't even sound like you."  
"It isn't Bells and I'm sorry it's just."

Carlisle comes in at that point his arms crossed and he's looking to the boys then to me.

"They were wrong to have followed you last night. But their reasons were that of protection I'm sure."

"Protection from Paul?"

"I think if you continue to date this guy you should make sure he's being honest to you about everything."

"Oh come on Carlisle just tell her." Edward snaps.

"This is between Paul and her. You boys must understand why we can't talk about certain things."

"The hell with that this is our Bella if we already know who she's really dating shouldn't she?" Emmett says.

"Emmett…" Carlisle says shaking his head.

Jasper sighs and looks to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…" He says but then turns to me.

"Darlin' your boyfriend is a wolf aka shifter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please. **

Jasperpov

She starts laughing.

"I'm serious Bella."

Carlisle cuts me a look shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I went against you Carlisle but she needs to know these things. What good is it to try and shelter her from everything if anything it could prove to be more dangerous?

"Or you just put her even more in harms way!" Carlisle snaps at me.

"This is something that is sworn to secrecy amongst their people such as we do not wish everyone to know who we truly are. Do you not understand what you might have just done Jasper? You better hope that this Paul was willing to let her know eventually. Bella you will have to be extra careful now not to set this shifter off. If I were you I'd wait and see if he's willing to tell you himself before spouting something like this off. They are proven to be very temperamental creatures."

"All the more reason!" I was getting mad at Carlisle for this I disagree she's better protected and prepared if she knows!

Bella reaches to her temples as we continue to argue this.

"So I'm dating a wolf? How does that work exactly I mean how is he a wolf?"

"He shifts at will. Or at times if they get too pushed over the edge they will shift without warning."

Bella laughs and we all look to her oddly.

"So what else is out there?"

"How do you mean? And I hardly think this is a laughing manner…" Edward asks.

"Well there's you guys then Paul what else besides us humans? What are the odds that I end up dating a shifter or whatever you call it?"

Maybe in a couple more years you could be dating me instead. I think selfishly. Edward picks up on this and rolls his eyes. I smirk and shrug.

"Baby girl I think it's best you break it off."

"Emmett you can't decide things like that for her." Carlisle says.

Unfortunately that I do agree with she has to make her own mistakes and choices but I don't like it, not one bit.

"He's right unfortunately let her see for herself what she's getting into."

Edward looks to the three of us and slams his fist down. Bella jumps and Emmett pulls her into his lap eyeing Edward.

"Don't be a dick." Emmett says.

"Edward watch your temper and Emmett watch your mouth around Bella."

Bella sighs leaning back her arms crossed about and her legs crossed at the ankles.

"I think I'm going to bed now."

"Bells…" Emmett says looking crushed as she heads upstairs.

"It's ok Em I'm not mad well not anymore I understand. But do not follow me again. I have the right to have some sort of privacy you all must understand that. I mean honestly how would have any of you felt if it was the other way around?"

We all nod feeling like complete jerks.

"Bella is right." Carlisle says as we hear her door shut.

"You boys have to let her breathe."

"And what happens when this wolf loses his cool and rips her damn face off."

Carlisle closes his eyes in thought and I sense a huge wave of emotions coming from him. That would kill him if something happened to her. It's pouring from him.

"That's something we just have to pray doesn't ever happen."

"Just pray that's your answer?" Edward says bitterly and scoots back from the table.

"While we pray that Caius doesn't cause her harm as well? We're going to let her continue this relationship and continue to do NOTHING about this king stalking her?"

Carlisle shakes his head.

"I've already sent out a letter to the kings in which I will meet with them personally."

"And in the meantime we just sit and wait?"

Edward slams down the back of his chair. His emotions that of fury fear and love. He storms out of the house slamming the door causing the entire house to shake.

Hours go by he doesn't return. Carlisle sighs and heads out the door to go find him. Emmett's looking to an Rubik's cube confused as he twist all the colors about trying to solve it but I sense his desperation as well.

"Jasper…" He says putting the cube down.

"Yes?"

"If this Paul or Caius hurts her there will be no stopping me…"

I nod.

"Right along with you brother."

He nods.

We both jump up as the terrifying shrieks come from Bella's room.

We appear at her door and open it.

"Jesus!" Emmett says rushing over as she's in the corner of the room.

"He was here!" She screams at us.

We both narrow our eyes but smell nothing.

"I'll check outside just try to calm her down Jazz." Emmett says and dashes out.

I scoop her up and lay her down. I check her over her heart's going ninety to nothing.

"Shh…" I lay down on the bed and pull her in between my legs.

"Calm down now darlin'."

I narrow my eyes down completely blown away as she's sound asleep now. What the hell? Bella never falls asleep that easily especially after one of her night terrors. Emmett walks in seeing this.

"Damn Jazz what did you do to her."

"Nothing she just sort of passed out on me."

"Well is she ok?"

"Calm down Emmett." I say as he's freaking out.

"There was no sign no scent nothing."

"I think it was simply a nightmare. With everything that's going on she's not sure what's real or not anymore."

Emmett walks over and runs a hand along her forehead and moves the hair from her face.

"Think Edward's ok?"

"Yeah he'll be alright."

Emmett nods and sits beside us kicking back.

"What do you think about going to school with her after the summer?"

I chuckle softly.

"I must admit I hated the idea. I was never one for school but with everything that's been going on. I think it's what's best and who knows with Bella you and Edward maybe I can bring myself to enjoy it again for the most part."

"Ever feel like you can do anything as long as Bella is around?"

I nod.

"All the time."

"Deep down you want this Paul dead as well don't you?"

"You've no idea brother."

He laughs softly.  
"Oh believe me I do."

Carlisle appears at the doorway peeking in.

"Is she alright?"

We both nod.

"Another night terror."

"One of her worst she actually thought he was here Carlisle but there was no sign or scent."

He closes his eyes for a moment.

"I might have to take a different approach with her."

"Such as?"

"There is medication for such things."

Emmett shoots up.

"No you're not putting our baby girl on some sort of medication."

"Emmett if she keeps this up it could prove to do her more damage than taking a simple pill."

"What would this pill do to her?"

"I don't know yet I haven't even decided what she should take if anything."

"If we take out this king she'd be better!"

"If it was that easy son don't you think I would?"

"Carlisle's right Emmett we've to be careful with the Volturi."

"Did you find Edward?"

Carlisle shakes his head.

"I suppose he'll return when he's good and ready."

Carlisle says heading out.

* * *

Bellapov

"Someone's looking awfully spiffy." Emmett says as I make my way down the stairs.

"Thanks Em!"

"Where you off to darlin'?"

Angie's picking me up.

Carlisle looks over at me whilst flipping through one of his medical books.

"So you two made up I take it?"

"In a way yes."

"That's very good Bella. I think it'd be good for you to go have some girl time. Just keep in mind the rules. No drinking no parties."

I nod.

"I long sense learned my lesson."

He nods and goes back to his book.

"Where's Edward?"

They all look to one another.

"He needed a bit of a break." Carlisle says.

"Um ok…"

I peck Em and Jazz on the cheek and hug Carlisle on my way out.

"Hey girl." Angie says as I get in.

"Hey." I reach over and hug her.

She puts a Justin Timberlake CD in and takes off. I laugh in thought this is the singer that Emmett calls q-tip something about his fuzzy hair but it's not so fuzzy as it was when this guy was younger. Actually I thought he got more attractive over the years he was a silly looking boy. Girls swooned for him but I wasn't much of a Timberlake fan. Angie's always loved him. I wondered if there was anyone I did find thoroughly attractive in the singer/artist world or celebrity wise. Then I think of the three vampires at home and scold myself. Idiot…

I sigh and lean back.

"You ok there?"

"Peachy."

She laughs.

"Another words not so much?"

"Let's just say life's been a bit complicated and awkward to say the least."

Once we get to Port Angeles Angie pulls into a restaurant. Angie was slightly a year older than me and already had her license and a car. I had my permit but my license I can't get till my birthday.

"So what've you been up to?" Angie asks as we wait for our food.

"Well I'm kind of sort of dating Paul I suppose now…" I think? I haven't heard from him since him and Edward's little tango.

I shrug in thought.

She nods.

"That's cool I guess."

"Angie? What's wrong?"

She sighs and I see a few tears coming from her eyes.

"Angie?!"

Angie's not really a crier and now I'm very alarmed.

"Bella…"

She shakes her head wiping her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widen and my heart starts to race. That son of a bitch… I close my eyes trying to calm down.

"You mean…" I hint.

She nods.

"Why do you have to be the smart one and I'm the fucking idiot?"

"Jesus…" I say in thought feeling nauseas.

"Jake's?"

She nods again.

"Does he know this?"

"No."

"Angie… How long have you known?"

"Just a couple days."

I take her hand not sure what else to say or do. I mean I can't very well lecture her on the matter she's already done the deed and for me to sit here and say I told you so well that's a bitch move.

"He needs to know so he can take some responsibility. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

She nods but is wiping her eyes. The waitress looks to us oddly as she serves our food.

"I'm so sorry Angie…"

"My parents are going to kill me."

Ugh I think of what Carlisle and the boys would do to me if I came home knocked up. I cringe and chills fill me. Carlisle would have a runaway. I wouldn't blame him either. She's barely 16 now too young… Damn poor Angie. I wanted to kill Jake. I narrow my eyes noticing something else.

I grab Angie's arm and see a perfect hand mark that's bruised over.

"Angie who the hell did that to you?"

She blushes and looks around.

"It was an accident."

"Um hell no that's no accident."

I raise her arm a bit more and my eyes widen.

"ANGIE!"

"Shh.. Jesus Bella keep it down would ya?!"  
"Is he fucking hurting you?" I was FUCKING PISSED NOW.

"Bella stop that I'm fine it was an accident. It's not going to happen again."

"How many times Angie?"

"What do you mean?" She half laughs and it pisses me off more that she's trying to play this off like it's no big deal the bruises on her are massive.

"Angie please…"

"Bella I just need my friend right now not lectures or you checking me over as if you're Doctor Cullen."

"Maybe he should check you out." I wasn't kidding in fact I planned to tell Carlisle as soon as I got home I don't' care if I upset her or if she never talked to me again. I don't want my best friend fucking dead. That bastard!

"Could we just please be like old times and eat and have a good time."

I take it and shove it back for now but this was far from over. I wasn't going to let this asshole hurt Angie. I close my eyes and nod unfolding my fist.

I do my best to laugh every once awhile and make her feel better and do as we use to but I was still fuming and scared for her. If she's pregnant and he loses his temper… I felt so sick on the thought I couldn't even finish my food.

I calm down a bit more as we drive to the theater. Only when we arrive I knew things were about to get out of hand. I love Angie like a sister we've been through hell together. I see him standing there with Paul and the other guys.

"Um Angie did you know about this?"

"No actually he said he had something to do today."

But I notice she's shaking as if she's didn't expect to see him.

"Are you ok?"

She smiles but she looks like she's about to have a meltdown.

We get out of the car and she immediately walks up to this Jake ass and starts apologizing. I look to Paul curiously. He just shrugs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out Angie?" He snaps.

"I'm sorry I know I should have but…"

Jake turns to me as if I'm the enemy but he grabs her arm roughly.

"Hey you don't touch her like that."

I grab Angie's other arm softly and try to pull her towards me.

"This is none of your concern."

"Come on babe." Paul says and takes my hand trying to lead me away.

But I turn back and he's ripping into her.

"Is he always like this?"

Paul turns back.

"Actually no something's rather come over him lately not sure what it is."

"Paul he's been beating on her!"

Paul looks to me wide eyed.

"You certain?"

I nod.

"Jacob Black?" He says as if saying his full name would change my answer.

"She's got bruises all down her right arm."

Paul starts walking back over towards them.

"Hey Angie…" He says softly but takes her hand in his own and raises it.

He turns back to me then to Jake.

"Are you doing this shit?!"

He ignores Paul and rolls his eyes as he yanks Angie back by the hand and starts walking off with her. Angie looks scared as hell.

"Let her go Jake I'm taking her home."

I walk over and grab her other hand and start leading her to the car.

"Bella please you're upsetting him."

"Then let him be upset he has no right to talk to you the way he does or to be causing you harm."

I get her inside the car and shut the door I go to get in the driver's seat and Jake's making his way over. He blocks the door folding his arms about.

"Get away from the fucking door."

"Make me."

I try to shove him away but he's like a brick.

"Jake knock it off let them go home!" Paul yells making his way over.

"If you ever touch Angie again I'll make you wish you were never born you piece of shit." I yell in his face.

I gasp as his eyes flicker and he starts to shake.

"NO JAKE!" Paul yells.

Jake pens me to the car.

"You best watch your back."

Paul grabs Jake by the arm.

"LET'S GO!" Paul says in a stern demanding yell.

He forces Jake into a pickup.

Paul makes his way back over to me and pecks me on the lips.

"I'm very sorry for all this. I will deal with Jacob."

I nod as he makes his way back to the truck. I put my fingers to my lips as he drives away. Now that wasn't so bad yet awkward considering the situation. I get in the car and Angie's bawling and shaking. I start the car and head back to Forks. I take her hand as I try to think of what to do. I knew I was driving illegally as well but I had my permit and there was no way I was letting her drive in this condition.

"I want you to promise me you will stay away from him."

"I can't…"

"Of course you can we'll get the police involved."

She half laughs between her tears.

"You don't understand…"  
"Try me."

But it occurs to me as I think on this. What Jasper said… He's a wolf aka shifter… Jake's eyes flickered to that of a wolf's eyes as well I swore… I look over at Angie and softly say.

"He's got a secret. A big one in which you can't tell anyone and you can't call the police because of this secret?"

Her jaw drops.

"Paul told you?"

I shake my head.

"He doesn't know I know."

She nods.

"Call your parents you're staying with me tonight. We'll watch some movies eat ice cream or something." I squeeze her hand as she takes out her cell and calls.

She gets the ok and I pull into the drive knowing I'm about to upset her even more. But I knew Carlisle would take care of her and help her. I take her hand and lead her inside. I notice Edward still isn't back but Jasper and Emmett are playing a video game as they look over.

"Thought you two were going out."

"Change of plans. Jasper I need you please."

He narrows his eyes and places down the controller. I make my way over to him and whisper in his ear that she may need some influencing. He nods but looks confused.

"Carlisle…" I call as I knock on his office door.

"Come on in dear."

I look back to Angie and smile but pull the door behind me shut as I try to hurriedly tell Carlisle what I need before she plans an escape on me. He nods once I'm done explaining and makes his way out following me.

I'm thankful to see Jaspers got her sitting at the couch and he's holding her hand soothingly. I mouth the words thank you and he nods.

Carlisle holds out his hand.

"And how are you today dear?" He smiles and Angie smiles back.

"I'm fine."

He nods.

"Why don't you and Bella come with me my dear?"

She looks to me confused and I give her a simple nod.

After some convincing on mine and Carlisle's part and with me right there for everything she allows him to examine her. I wince at the amount of bruises that was on her. Carlisle was gentle, professional and beyond nice to her. Which I knew helped never did he judge her or seem harsh and he tried to smile every now and then but even I saw his face when he looked upon the bruises.

After all that I lead her to the bedroom and start a movie as I start some popcorn for her and get some soda. As I'm standing at the microwave though I break down hoping no one can hear me through the popping of the corn. But Jasper can sense me and I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

I turn around and cry into his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"He's going to kill her one day."

"Who is?" I turn to see Emmett entering the kitchen as well now.

"My friend's boyfriend has got her knocked up and is abusing her."

They both look to one another. I sigh knowing she's up there and needing me.

"I'll have to explain more later she needs me."

They nod but look lost.

I hurriedly wash off my face and dry it off. Last thing she needs is me being an emotional mess. She's the one this is happening to. I turn to a knock on the door. Emmett rushes over and opens it we all were hoping for Edward I think wish was silly because he wouldn't knock he'd just come on in. Emmett looks to me stepping back his eyes black.

"Paul?"

Paul nods as I make my way over. I step outside with him and pull the door shut.

"Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head.

"He won't hurt her again…"

I nod.

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head stupid fucking emotions I feel like such a girlie girl sometimes! My bottom lip quivers and Paul pulls me into his chest.

"I'd no idea. I'm sorry. What he did there is no excuse for that…"

He pulls back looking me in the eyes and caresses my cheek but leans down and this time actually gives me a real kiss. He presses me against the house not breaking away. I don't fight it… instead my arms go around his neck.

I look over though and see Edward has finally come home he shakes his head looking to us and heads inside I jump as the door slams. I swallow back and drop my hands.

"You ok?"

I nod.

"That was just a bit awkward was all."

"Yeah he didn't look too thrilled with me." Paul half laughs.

"But I don't regret it." Paul says and starts heading back to his mustang.

"Goodnight babe."

"Night."

I say and watch as he drives off. Honestly I wasn't sure what I felt. I wasn't sure if it was full on lust maybe love or just over all excitement that he was nothing like freaking Mike. That and he defended my best friend. Something about that really struck me. Paul really seemed like a good guy. But that was just the thing… I never saw him again…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Last day of school…

Bellapov

"You ok Bells?"

"Yeah just a little concerned about Paul is all."

Edward rolls his eyes whilst reading his book.

"You know what you're pissing me off." I point to him.

"It's been a week! Hell you're probably the reason he hasn't called back!"

He ignores me like he has been he hasn't said a word to me since he saw me kissing Paul.

"He'll call Bells just give him time. He's probably keeping an eye on this Jake for you and Angie."

I shrug towards Emmett but continue to eye Edward he was getting under my skin something fierce.  
"You said something to him did you? Or threatened him?!"

Edward looks at me and slams down his book.

He scoots his chair back and heads towards the door.

"That's right Edward just disappear like always when you don't want to face something."

He shakes his head and slams the door as he goes out.

"Bitch…" I mutter.

"Bella!" Carlisle scolds.

Emmett and Jasper however are laughing.

I sigh and head to my room to get ready for school. I grab my bag.

"I'll take you today darlin'."

"Aw but I wanted to take her it's her last day I even cleaned my jeep!"

Jasper laughs.

"First dibs she's mine sorry buddy."

"You suck…"

"Aw are you two fighting over me?"

They both clear their throats.

"Jasper can take me and you can pick me up. Problem solved."

Carlisle laughs.

"See there's our little peace maker."

Emmett chuckles.

"Ok baby girl I'll see you after school."

Jasper takes my hand leading me to the Jag.

"I loved this car but haven't been allowed to drive it yet. I couldn't' wait to get my license so I could try out each of the Cullen's cars. Silly yes but I couldn't wait."

"So your last day darlin' then we're joining you next year how do you feel about that?"

I smile.

"I think it's cool actually."

He chuckles.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Do you think this is Paul's way of dumping me? You know not returning my calls?"

* * *

Jasperpov

"I doubt that… He's probably just going through some personal things and will get back to you as soon as he's got them solved hun I wouldn't worry about it. He'll call."

I sigh amongst myself knowing she really did like this guy I could sense it coming off her. She was rather hurt he'd not returned her calls. I was curious though myself I couldn't imagine someone like Bella calling me and I don't call her back it doesn't make sense maybe a day or so but a week?

"Think I was a bad kisser?"

I almost slammed on my brakes at this. What?! Ah, man she kissed the guy? Shit… I clear my throat and focus on collecting myself.

"Now that I don't believe for a second."

She blushes and giggles softly.

"It's just something I wondered since it happened after we had our first real kiss."

Now that is strange… Wolf, Vampire or even human that's not normal guy behavior to kiss a girl and then drop her like that afterword. That's usually when we can't keep away because other ideas bounce in our heads that makes us want to keep coming back. I wanted to say something along the lines of well kiss me and I'll tell you. I laugh out loud on this last thought of mine.

"Um you ok?"

"Yep."

I pat her leg as we turn into the school.  
"Don't you worry on this Paul guy anymore he'll come around and if he doesn't well he wasn't worth your time after all."

She nods but looks a bit bothered still.

"You have a good day darlin'."  
"Thanks Jazz."

I nod and head back home whilst thinking on all this, that and selfishly fantasizing about what it'd be like to be dating her next year while we were in school. Getting to spoil the hell out of her… I grip the wheel though knowing it was just that fantasizing…

* * *

Bellapov

I hug Angie as I enter class.

"How you feeling?" I hint knowing she'd been having some pretty rotten morning sickness.

"Ok I think I got it out of my system before I came to school. Word to the wise pop tarts are awful coming back up and no matter how much you brush the taste continues to linger."

I chuckle but wrinkle my nose in thought.

"Hey Angie have you seen or heard from Paul?"

"No but then honestly I've been making it a point to listen to you and keep away from Jake so that means the others as well. I have more important concerns now." She hints.

"That's good Angie I'm proud of you."

She smiles.

"Honestly Bella I feel better and freer."

"I knew you would."

Class starts and Eric enters and leans over pecking me on the cheek.

"You're awesome Bella." He says and I narrow my eyes curiously.

"I told him the truth." Angie says but doesn't look back.

"Oh…" I say not sure what else to say because I wasn't sure how much she had told him and even if she told him everything it wasn't my business to add more to it or comment.

It wasn't until lunch that the picture became a bit clearer when I sat with Eric and Angie. He took her hand at one point and was holding it. Wow does he honestly know about her pregnancy and still wants to be with her? If so man Eric's like a saint! But I say nothing and only smile. Angie winks my way and I feel a bit more at ease with her being in Eric's care he's a good guy always has been and truthfully I always knew he had it bad for her. I suppose through everything that took place he finally admitted his true feelings. The slight fear did pang through me though. Jake's a damn shifter and Eric's just a human I swallow back at the thoughts that enter my mind. I pray that it's truly over and Jake won't be pulling anymore of his shit.

I smile as the bell rings for us to go to class and Eric kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you after school babe." He tells her and he heads to class.

She takes my hand as we head to class.

"I wanted to tell you just wasn't sure how. Eric wasn't something I planned it just well it just rather happened after I told him what took place. Before either of us truly realized what was going on we were kissing and well it came to this."

"As long as he treats you right that's all that matters but you both need to think about what you're getting yourselves into."

"Eric said something along the same lines."

Damn what a freaking sweetheart. He was even making me swoon a bit it's just highly uncommon. Eventually the day ends and the bell rings for the last time and the principal announces it's finally summer speech and how she'll see us around next year.

Angie and I head outside and Eric greets us and he takes her hand.

"We better get together this summer girl."

"Of course we will maybe we can take a trip again like last summer with your parents."

"I got my own car now Bella."

"Right huh."

She laughs.

"We could really have a good time."

However my fears seem to keep coming true as I turn hearing a bike revving. I narrow my eyes.

"Angie go on back inside the school you two Eric I warn."

He throws his helmet off making his way over. I stand before them.

"Go home Jake!"

"YOU HAVE NO PART OF THIS!" The entire schools eyes are on us as I try to shove him back.

"Leave them alone and move on buddy."

He reaches out to grab her and Eric steps out and shoves him back.

"Get away from her it's over dude!"

I scream out as he swings to punch Eric and I shove Eric back and catch the hit in the back. I feel the wind get knocked out of me as I turn back around I slap him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I say choking back a bit trying to catch my breath.

He sneers and shakes his head.

"Stay out of our business you little bitch!" He slaps me back and I fall to the ground.

Before I can blink I hear a car door slam and look over and see Emmett already on him punching the shit out of him repeatedly.

"Emmett no!"

I scream knowing he can't reveal himself and knowing what Jake is.

"PLEASE!" I shriek and come back up as I grab at one of Emmett's arms trying to pull him off.

Emmett looks over. I'm freaking out and bawling.

"You know why stop ok just stop."

He nods his eyes charcoal. He cups my chin and looks at my face I hear his jaw pop. He turns back to Jake.

"You better pray I don't find you alone! Don't you ever even so much as look at my baby girl again! EVER!" He roars and gives him one last kick.

Jake groans out and he's beat all to hell and I'm thankful he didn't shift but that was probably our only saving grace he knew it'd give away who he was if he had.

"Are you ok?" Eric says rushing over look at me.  
"I'm fine."

"You should have let me take the hit Bella I would have been fine."

I stumble back a bit still feeling like I can't breathe.

"I'm ok Eric."

I look over and Angie's crying.

"Bella…" She says.

"I'm ok seriously."

Emmett takes my hand and is dragging me to the jeep. He burns rubber out of the parking lot. I grip the door handle as the pain begins to shoot around my back. He shifts gears speeding as fast as he can to the house. Once we get there and he parks he turns to me and whips me around gently. He raises my shirt.

"SHIT!"

He places it back down and rushes out of the jeep and appears at my door opening it. He scoops me up and rushes me inside the house. Edward and Jasper pop up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jasper yells.

"Bella?" Edward says looking ill.

Emmett places me on the couch.

"Get her some ice!" He demands.

"I'm so sorry Bella I tried to be fast as I could when I drove up and saw what was happening but knew I couldn't give myself away."

He looks destroyed he runs his hand through his hair. He leans over kissing my forehead.

"That fucking bastard." He says leaning his forehead against my own.

"I'm ok Em."

"No you're not! You're not damn it! I should have been there earlier I should have…" Jasper places a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Calm down brother and tell us what's going on. Who did this to Bella?"  
"It was another wolf I could smell it on him."

I sigh and wince with the deep breath I take.

"It was Jake Angie's ex."

"The one that knocked her up?" Edward asks.

"That'd be him."

"Now why the hell would he attack you then?"

"She was defending her friends she took the first hit and she slapped him after then he slapped her back the son of a bitch."

Carlisle enters the door and peers over at us as he throws down his keys and wallet then tosses his jacket over on the table.

"Bella?" He says and makes his way over.

"What on earth?" He says looking to the boys.

"Some guy at school did this."  
"Please I'm fine really."

I wanted to call Angie or Eric and make sure they were ok I didn't have time to be fussed over. Angie's pregnant and Eric and she are both human they can't have Jake going off on them. The entire idea made me ill.

"Her back looks like her damn face!" Emmett snaps.

I gasp out as he takes off my shirt and as me turn around facing my back towards them.

"JESUS!" Jasper says.

Carlisle sighs and leads me into the room he's set aside for his in home practices that usually involve me more than anyone else. He scoops me up and places me on the bed. He listens to my lungs, heart and all that jazz.

"I want to give you a breathing treatment and see if that helps somewhat. You're pretty raspy.  
I nod placing my shirt back on. He pulls something out of a cabinet and plugs it in.

"Put this mask on and slowly breathe in and out. I want you to do this until the gurgling on this machine stops or until you see it at this line." He points and I nod.

"Edward you're going to stay with her. I will give you some pills for her to take once she's done. She's then to go to bed and rest. Don't leave her side we need to watch for further complications. Keep that ice on her face as well."

Edward nods.

"You two are coming with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you worry on it let Edward take care of you."

"But…" Before I can argue or say another word the three of them disappear.

* * *

Edwardpov

Now I really felt like a jerk for giving her the silent treatment. So much anger still coursed through. I wished she'd stop living so reckless. How can I take care of her if she continues this route?

I sit next to her and carefully put my arm around her. She leans into my shoulder and I kiss the top of her head. I wanted to tear this Jake kid limb from limb. She keeps the mask over her face. I lift her shirt in the back just a bit to put my icy touch to it hoping it will help with the bruising and be soothing to her.

Once she's done I unplug the machine and hand her the pills and water Carlisle set aside for her. I help her down from the bed and lead her upstairs to her room. I hand her a bag of ice for her face and lay her down on the bed. She winces as her back hits the mattress.

"Roll onto your side princess."

She nods as I press my chest against her back where the bruising is. I pull over the covers as she shivers a bit but knew I needed to keep these from swelling. I knew it wouldn't be long before she was out Carlisle had set out painkillers. I wrap an arm around her as I listen to hear heart rate slow down.

"Edward…" She says groggily and I know the pills are already taking effect.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to lose my friend…"  
I close my eyes in thought.

"I understand sweetheart."

She nods and I wrap myself around her tighter.

That was just Bella. She had the biggest heart of anyone I ever known. It never mattered the situation she always put herself last. At times that's why I'd get so irritated with her. I didn't want her doing that by no means. But then again that's her charm even I must admit her selflessness is one of the things I love about her.

I lay there for a bit making sure she's sound asleep before I move. It's not that I wanted to move the problem was that I didn't want to move and I know I was about to be facing other issues if I did not her scent was already driving me mad not I was feeling other things as well not very gentlemen like things. That's the last thing she needed or deserved. I kiss her shoulder and go to move but only I find myself kissing her again and working my way up to her neck.

"Edward?" She says tiredly and my eyes widen and I fly out of the bed penning myself against the wall.

What was I doing! I swallow back and hope and pray she didn't take notice. Thankfully she falls back asleep. I close my eyes ashamed of myself. I run my hands through my hair madly and pull at it. I can't do that. I can't what's wrong with me! What if she knew? What would that have done to her especially after all this? And what if Carlisle walked in at that point?! I'd lie here dead! I wouldn't blame him either. No! I'm not doing this I must control myself and keep my distance.

I pull up a chair deciding I best not get in the bed with her I pull it away from her and sit upon the chair and watch after her from safer distance.

* * *

Emmettpov

Carlisle questions me about everything once we're outside the house. I tell everything that I witnessed and what took place and the fact that I could sense Jake was a wolf.

Jasper and I both look to one another rather shocked as he pulls in to the La Push reservation.

"Do nothing without my say…" Carlisle says his eyes black.

Jasper and I look to one another again before we get out and shrug. We follow Carlisle's lead and he knocks on the door. A tall Quileute man answers the door and he's only wearing a pair of denim shorts.

"Sam Uley?"  
The man nods.

"You're the packmaster am I correct?"

He nods again looking over to us and back to Carlisle.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is. It seems one of your pack as gone against the treaty. He has harmed my daughter and has been abusing a friend of hers. This shifter seems to be a continuous issue and I cannot stand for it any longer. These girls cannot defend themselves against him. It seems my son had to take matters into his own hands to day in order to protect our loved one. Making matters worse as this was on school grounds and in public view. We both know the consequences for us both if this got too out of hand."

Sam nods and opens his door the rest of the way.

"Please come in."

Carlisle nods and we follow him inside. Sam grabs his cell from his kitchen counter and calls someone.

"I mean it boys don't do anything without my say."

We nod again as Carlisle sits in the middle of us on Sam's couch.

After a few more moments there's a knock on the door and Carlisle puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Remember what I said son."

Jake enters the door and it takes all will not to leap over and end him where he stands. Jake rolls his eyes as he looks upon me.

"What's this jerk doing here?"

"Hush your mouth Jacob and have a seat."

He sighs but continues to eye me off and on.

"Is what Mr. Cullen telling me true Jacob?"  
"And what would that be?" He sneers.

"Have you been hurting those two girls?"

He snaps a look back at Sam.

"She got in my way! It's not my problem nor my fault!"

"In your way of what?"

"Teaching someone a lesson."

"Are you telling me you went to public school grounds with the purposeful intent to start a fight or cause someone harm?!"

"This is nobody's business but mine and Angela's!"

"The hell it is I'm your alpha your business is mine especially when you're going against orders and against a treaty! We are to protect the humans not cause them harm and the Cullen's are our allies we do not have qualms with them that was solved years ago we tend to keep peace amongst each other and keep out of each other's hair. What you have done Jacob is unacceptable and I will not have one of my pack acting out."

"I will not be able to control my son's if Bella is ever harmed by one of your pack members again much less that one. To be honest I myself will not be able to control what happens if I find out or witness such a thing to my daughter or her friends. There is no excuse for this behavior."

"You're precious daughter needs to learn to stay out of everyone's business."  
"SHE WAS DEFENDING HER FRIENDS YOU ASS!" I snap and Carlisle tightens his grip on my shoulder.

"Bella's a good girl there is no need for such ungentlemen like behavior. There is no need to be showing her physical harm to get your point across to her. I stand with my brother on this she was defending those she cared about as she always does and always will this is all on your shoulders and next time we will not hesitate. My brother here is a peaceful vampire. He would never attack anyone unless there was a good reason behind it. You have left our Bella bruised up. She was brought home not able to breath her back is beat all to hell and her face is swollen and bruised to the point she can barely open her right eye. She is an innocent human girl and you are a wolf you could have killed her and if you're ever even near her again I myself will end you where you stand. My brothers nor my father will be able to stop me. This girl is someone I deeply care about and love and you have not seen my wrath."

Jasper looks to me and nods as he finishes his say.

"That makes two of us and we got another brother at home. He's taking care of her as we speak. I assure you buddy you do not want the three of us seeking you out."

Carlisle stands.

"We have said our peace there is nothing more we can do. I'll do my best to keep my boys inline and you sir wish you to do the same. I do not wish for any other complications."

Sam nods.

"You will apologize to the Cullen's."

Sam says before they head out the door.

"I'll do no such thing."

"Yes you will or you will see my ire."

Jake sighs.

"I'm sorry I harmed your human."

He says this with empty meaning and I clench my jaw tight.

"You stay away from her and your ex or you will answer to me."

Carlisle walks us on out the door as we make our way out Jasper turns in thought.  
"This has nothing really to do with what took place today but for Bella's sake. I thought I would ask if you perhaps know why Paul has not returned her calls."

Jake and Sam look to one another. Sam clears his throat and sits down looking rather ill. We do not know where he is. He's been missing for a few days now. We've been in search of him in fact if she hears anything please let us know. We've grown rather concerned this isn't like him to up and vanish. He was very fond of your daughter so if he turns to anyone it would probably be her first.

That pang of jealousy hits but then I also felt terrible for Bella hell even a bit for this Paul guy as much as I wanted to hate him. This alpha just admitted that Paul really cared for our Bella. And though I wish it were me with Bella instead all I cared about was her happiness and I knew if anything happened to this wolf she'd be crushed. Jasper and I both exchange a glance. Carlisle turns to Sam.

"We will let you know if we hear of anything."  
"Thank you…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Edwardpov

"I think we need to find out what happened to this Paul guy."

Emmett says.

"She's better off really she would have just ended up hurt or worse."

"I don't know Edward this alpha made it sound like Paul really cared about Bella."

"And you didn't have to hear the dreadful things he thinks about her."

They look to me.

"Like?" Jasper says and I sigh.

"Very explicit uncensored things I wish not to repeat."

"About baby girl?"

I nod.

"But would he hurt her Edward?"

I sigh I wasn't sure to be honest but it concerned me how much of a sexual creature he was that was all he seemed to think about around her sure even my brother's and I are guilty of it from time to time but his thoughts topped all of ours. It concerned me enough that I'd be worried about him forcing himself on her or much worse if she tried to turn him down.

"I'm not certain."

"I still say we try to find him hasn't she been through enough and if he has ill intentions then we deal with it as it comes but right now this is something I think we should focus on."

Jasper and I look to Emmett. I roll my eyes.

"Clearly I'm out voted."

"No you're just a jerk." Jasper teases.

"I just know trouble when I see it and Paul is trouble. Trust me we don't want our Bella with someone like him."

"It's not really our choice who she ends up with I'm afraid Edward. We just got to do the best we can to watch after her and protect her."

I look upon my brothers and know without a shadow of a doubt school with Bella was going to be interesting to say the least. Little was she aware that the three of us were gathering feelings for her. I wondered if she had shared any of these feelings or if we were all just depraves so to speak but the difference between Paul's mind and my brother's though explicit at times even I knew Emmett and Jasper feelings weren't just that of lust. Likewise for me we all cared and loved her I didn't really get the sense of love from Paul in fact that's what concerned me most. His feelings were more of lust and domination he wanted her to be his. Maybe it's a wolf thing. Either way I didn't like it one bit.

Then I think back to what I myself pulled and look up towards the stairs ashamed of myself still. I felt like an animal I wanted her so bad. Even now just the thought was causing me feelings I shouldn't be having that I know are highly wrong and if she knew she'd rightfully slap me. But then I look upon my brother's and know she'd slap each of us if she ever knew what went through our minds.

* * *

Jasperpov

"Well you're certainly in a good mood." I say as we all hear Bella humming as she comes down the stairs.

"Summertime of course I'm in a good mood."

We laugh.

"So what are your plans for this summer baby girl?"

"Absolutely nothing and that's why I'm happy."

At times that girl was too cute for her own good. She sits down eating her usual cereal when Carlisle comes in from the nightshift and drops something down in the middle of the table.

"What's this?" Bella says picking up the pamphlets with one hand and holding her spoon with the other.

"Your vacation trip."

"My what?"

"The boys are going with you of course and if you want to invite a friend let me know I'll add another ticket."

"What's a Smugglers Notch?"

We all laugh.

"It's a resort in Vermont hun."

"You mean where they ski?" She says wide eyed.

He nods.

"You want me on skis?"

Carlisle laughs.

"That's not all there is to do."

I can't help but to keep chuckling sensing her fear on just skiing alone.

"It'd be good for you Bella and the boys would be with you."

"You're not going?"

"I have to work."

I sensed something else coming from Carlisle and Edward looks to me a certain way. This must be during the time he's going to visit with the Volturi and he doesn't want any risk.

"We'll teach you how baby girl its fun."

She crosses her arms showing one of her few immature times.

"What if I don't want to?"

Carlisle laughs.

"Normal teenagers say thank you." He hints and she blushes.

"Thank you Carlisle."

He nods but I hear him chuckling under his breath as she still has her arms crossed pouting.

* * *

Emmettpov

"So let's go do something baby girl you want to go for a swim or play some ball?"

"Why don't we go to the zoo and feed the bears."

Jasper and Edward have a good laugh.

"Baby girl isn't being nice today."

She giggles and finishes her cereal.

"You know I love ya Em."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I could go for a swim actually."

"Cool…" I say but then remember last time and clear my throat in thought.

Ah, crap…

"Um so anyone want to join us?" I say praying someone will so I don't do something stupid.

Someone, anyone?

"I'll go with ya'll." Jasper says and I sigh in slight relief.

Bella smiles and heads upstairs.

"Come on Eddie boy."

He shakes his head.

"What afraid of messing up your precious hair?"

He laughs.

"Shut up…"

She comes back down eventually with her bag.

"Don't be out too late." Carlisle says.

We nod and grab some towels and our suits. We then all pile up in the Jeep. Once we arrive we give Bella some privacy to change in some nearby brushes since its all wild fields out here. Of course by the time she's done we're all in our suits already and in the lake. She comes out making her way over the first time any of us have seen her in a swimsuit we all always wore what we had on underneath but clearly she was getting too old for that now. CLEARLY I mean as she makes her way over and I swear she's only gotten curvier out since we last swam together. I was thankful I was already in the water before I saw her.

She in a little black two piece nothing just over revealing that's not Bella's thing but man just that alone was breathtaking. I couldn't help but to think she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen.

"Um what?" She says as I look over and Edward and Jasper are staring as well.

We all clear our throats and start to distract ourselves. She steps in and gasps out at the cold water of course it's only cold to her. She clenches onto Jasper's arm as she makes her way deeper into the water.

"Dunk her Jazz." I taunt.

"You must think I have a death wish."

Edward laughs.

"Shut up Em." Bella say sticking her tongue out at me.

She releases Jasper and dunks under. A strong reminder I need to quit asking if she wants to go for a swim. I do my best to shake it off and swim off to the other side of the lake. I turn back around to see her playfully splash Edward.

"Be nice princess."

She laughs.

"It's just hair Edward." She teases and grins and dunks under.

"Edward!" She gasps as she comes back up from him pulling her under.

I make my way over as she goes back to splashing him and I grab her ankle pulling her away.

"No fair you're both gaining up on me! Jazz!"

Jasper laughs.

"To the rescue darlin'."

He grabs Edward first and tosses him and then grabs my arms yanking me off her and shoving me under the water. This is how the four of us always were even as she was younger it's just a bit more awkward now with her not being that same kid anymore. She's not a little girl anymore loud and clear.

I pick her up and toss her towards Edward.

"EM! STOP THAT!"

I shrug and laugh as Edward suddenly disappears and I knew Jasper was around him somewhere. Jasper appears and scoops her up she laughs and puts his arms around his neck. It's at that point that it hits me as the three of us are acting just like we use to like kids again. I look to Bella and know if anything happened to her it would kill all three of us. I can't imagine a world without her and don't want to. It'd be a cold dark place and as vampires it seems the only light we have sometimes is our baby girl. I clench my jaw in thought of this vampire king. Jasper places Bella down looking to me and I realize he's sensing me. I simply nod and Edward looks over nodding in return reading what I was thinking. I force the fears away because if anything Bells needs a normal life she's had so much ripped away from her and it's all us sons of bitches taking care of her through some of the hardest times in her life and if anything this girl needs to have as much fun as possible. I think of the night terrors, her parents, and now this Paul guy she liked even if we didn't, Angela, Jake and this Caius.

At times I just want to wrap her up in my arms so she's always protected and never let go. She may never love me in the sense of a romantic gesture one day and even though it hurts none of that really mattered to me as long as she was safe, happy and with someone that treated her like the goddess she is and deserves to be treated like.

Edward puts a hand to my shoulder and pats it as Jasper goes back to playing around with Bella. We are brothers so we will fight especially when it comes to our feelings over Bella but the one thing we will never argue on and no matter how mad we get at each other or jealous when it comes to her we band together and always will. I know that deep in my heart.

* * *

Jasperpov

She clings onto my neck as I carry her out of the lake and Emmett lays out a towel for her. I look to him concerned as his emotions were practically yelling at me. It was hard to think much less move. Bella dries off as the sun beats down on her. I look to Edward and Emmett as it seems they're having some sort of silent conversation. I knew then it must be pertaining to Bella and our concerns. We all knew what this trip was really about. Carlisle wanted her out of sight and protected as none of us knew for sure what was to come.

I hand her sunscreen over and her shades as my brothers and I pick a tree to dry out in nearby. It was nice getting out of the house like old times. So much lately had been going on with all the concern issues about Bella and her friend and all else combined. We hadn't had much time just to be ourselves again. We laugh as Emmett picks the tree directly over her and hangs down like a monkey and waves at her.

"Dork."

"Ah but am I at least cute?"

"Adorable Em."

Once we're done we hit a drive through on the way home. Bella taunts me and Edward with her burger and we wrinkle our noses.

"You know you want a bite."

"Of you maybe." I taunt back and she pretends to be scared.

We get to the house and Bella heads to the shower and we all chill to a movie of course one Carlisle approves of since he's at home. None of us really realize she's fallen asleep as she lays against Emmett. However Carlisle's first to rise when the terrors begin, we all shake our heads because even we can't keep them away no matter how good of a day she has they always find her. Carlisle sighs and picks her up. She buries herself into his chest as he takes Bella to her room.

Once he leaves the room with her we all look to one another. Without words we cut the movie off and head out to hunt and see if we can find Paul.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (I do not own anything only wish) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

I sit down for my usual breakfast and the boys all come in. Their hair a bit disheveled and looking as if they'd been out all night.

"Party I didn't know about?" I tease.

Jasper winks at me as he's first to sit down. Emmett and Edward sit as well and Carlisle looks upon them oddly but says nothing. I shrug as the other two say nothing or do nothing. I finish my cereal and orange juice and head upstairs to brush my teeth. I call Angie to see how she's doing and make plans for us to get together today figuring maybe we could get out of Forks a bit have a girls day. That and there was a movie I wanted to see but it was one that the boys wouldn't be into as they call it lovey dovey… I shake my head in thought and once again feeling like a stalker girlfriend I dial Paul but no answer just his voice on the voicemail the simply _you know what to do… later!_ I sigh in thought and place my phone back down. I just hoped he was ok.

I'm looking at some pictures of us in the hallway as Emmett comes along behind me and twirls me around.

"Em!"

He laughs.

"What you up to baby girl?"

Just a bit of reminiscing I suppose.

"Ah…" He takes a look himself and points to one.

"I think that's my favorite." He says crossing his arms.

"Ass…"

He was pointing to one I hated where I was missing one of my front teeth and my hair was in pigtails. He chuckles.

"But you were so cute!"

"Bite me."

"What have I told you darlin'?" Jasper calls from downstairs.

Emmett laughs.

"I like this one…" I point to one that was taken last year of us all in the air jumping from a trampoline.

"Yeah too bad Edward broke it!" Emmett calls back.

"I did no such thing."

"You and your stupid whirly twirly things."

"Might have been you and your burly ass." He fires back and I peer over to see Jasper and Edward high fiving each other.

Carlisle clears his throat in warning at Edward. Edward nods but is still chuckling to himself. I glance over to another picture though and it's one I always pass but haven't had the heart to truly look at since the incident. I run my finger along the picture and press my lips together in thought. It was a picture of my parents and I. I swallow back in thought and Emmett places his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. That knot forms and I force myself to pull away and come down the stairs. I look to Carlisle.

"Angie's picking me up we're going to a movie and to dinner."

"Have your cell?"

I nod. I head out the door and Jasper appears in front of me and leans over placing the knife concealed within my clothes. He looks to me a certain way and nods.

"Have a good time but please be careful."

"I will Jazz."

Angie appears not long after and I feel him run a hand along my waist before he goes back inside.

"How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

Angie smiles.

"Living in a house filled of the hottest guys in Forks."

I half blush in thought.

"Sometimes it's a bit overwhelming." I say honestly as I look back to the house in thought.

"I'd be in so much trouble if I were in your situation. I'd be trying to sneak into their rooms at night. Hell even Dr. Cullen."

"Ew Angie…"

She laughs.

"Sorry I think its pregnancy hormones. But even you got to think he's hot."

I shrug.

"He's attractive but he was also my father's best friend. That's just creepy."

"So you've never once thought about it?"

"Actually no I don't see him like that. He's taken care of me since I was little that's like way weird to me."

"But what about the boys?"

I sink into my chair a little.

"Ugh you've no idea."

She laughs.

"I've a feeling I do. So which is hottest?"

I blush yet again.

"Angie!"

"Come on I just want to hear your opinion."  
"I can't decide that they are all pretty good looking each in their own ways. They're all so different it hardly seems fair to say one against the other when they all have different personalities, dress different and look different."

"Jesus Bella you think too much a simple answer was all I wanted not a theatrical observation of each of them."

"I don't know I can't really answer that."

She sighs.

"Fine I can."

"Who then?"  
"Emmett Cullen hot damn…"

I laugh.

"And what would Eric think of this?"

She laughs.

"So which one do you have the biggest crush on?"

"ANGIE!"

She laughs so hard she snorts.

"Just a question Bella."

"Fine look I want them all and I spend all day humping each of them and at night we all pile up in one bed."

"Ugh don't tease Bella."

We both laugh.

"I'd so die if they ever heard me say something like that."

"I know you would. Hell they would die probably not ever expecting something like that to come out of their sweet Bella's mouth."

I laugh in thought.

We eat a good dinner and visit about how Eric is and how the baby is developing. She tells me how sweet Eric is by showing up to all her ob appointments. Ugh it was enough to give me a toothache but I couldn't help but to gush myself at some of the things she told me Eric was doing for her. I tell her of the trip we're taking but don't invite her because of the pregnancy. I figure it'd be just me and the boys. We go see the movie I wanted to see and we actually had a good uninterrupted day. She drives me home and we make plans to hang out again.

I play Carlisle and Edward at chess before heading to bed I won against Carlisle but lost to Edward which is rare but it can happen. The next day I get up and was itching to read a new book that had come out. I let Carlisle and the boys know where I'm going before I head out.

I scan through one of the isles looking for the book when I feel an icy touch about my waist. I swallow back and turn. I immediately panic he covers my mouth with one hand and looks around.

"Easy love I'm not here to fright. I've been watching you for quite some time."

My heart races as he caresses my cheek.

"You've grown to be a striking woman haven't you?"

The tears start to come. I wanted to scream for help. I wanted to defend myself. I think of the knife and go to reach for it. He sighs.

"Like I said I've been watching you for quite sometime…" He takes the knife out from the back of my pants and places it behind me on the bookcase.

"I've come to tell you I will be collecting you soon. You won't see me again for about another year or so when I'm ready for you. But I couldn't resist. "

I wince and turn my head as he leans into me. He cups my chin into his hand and starts to kiss me I try to shove him off me and hit at his chest. But he continues and something odd happens something I don't understand and I cry harder. This man killed my parents. He took advantage of my mother in very immoral ways while I watched. Yet he kisses me and I go to fight it he pulls away for a spilt second and says.

"Don't…" I find myself nodding and accepting the kiss.

He smiles once he's done.

"I knew it…" He says.

"I could sense it then. You were the reason I made that trip years ago. I followed the feeling and discovered your scent I knew then… I came all the way from Italy to find you. You were calling to me. You must understand why I had to do what I did. I knew you were mine hence the only reason I allowed you to live. I do hope there will be no harsh feelings love."

Sense what? But I was too scared to talk yet felt I needed to do whatever he wanted. This odd thing of wanting to please came about. I step back a bit confused.

"I've gotten rid of all obstacles there should be nothing in our way when the time comes. You will be mine sweet Isabella and I will turn you to be my Queen. You will love and honor me you will do whatever I ask of you when I ask. You will be sired to me. Do you understand?"

I shake my head and he smiles and wipes my tears with a red kerchief.

"Until we meet again sweet Isabella." He says and bows as he vanishes.

I grab my knife and place it back. I rush out of the library feeling as though I couldn't breathe. I start to run home a home and step right into a hole in the ground naturally twisting my ankle. I get up and start to limp home but it's too painful. I scream out and dial Jasper knowing I needed to be calmed down. Within a matter of minutes he appears. I'm shivering so bad my teeth are clattering as I realize I left my jacket in the library. He takes off his own and places it on me.

"Jazz…" I say reaching out for him.

"Make it stop Jazzy make it go away."

I bury myself into his chest as if in hopes everything will just stop. He pulls me in closer to him.

"Tell me how darlin'?"

I literally breakdown.

"Let me take you home."

"NO! Please I don't want to. I don't want to go home and have them all look at me I'm a freak!"

"Bella Swan come on no one has ever thought that."

"You will and so will they! You all will."

He leaps into a tree and pulls into his chest as his legs dangle from the tree. He lifts my head up after a while. He looks me dead in the eyes.

"What happened?"  
I close my eyes.

"There really is something wrong with me it's what I've been trying to tell you all!"

"Shh… now try again…" He says softly continuing to look me in the eyes I feel the heaviness of his influence.

"The King paid me a visit. He said that the reason he came to Forks all those years ago was because of me. Something that he sensed… He mentioned something about making sure there was nothing in the way. That I was to be sired to him and I'm to be his Queen that he will return for me in a year or so."

Jaspers eyes go black but his touch stays gentle along me.

"Jasper… He kissed me… I tried to stop it at first but… something happened… Something's wrong… I fought it at first but when he started to kiss me again I let him. That's not the worst of this. This vampire killed my parents Jasper! He raped my mother! He knew I was watching. That's why I'm FUCKED UP! I found myself wanting him!"

Jasper closes his eyes.

"It's not you…" He says gruffly.

"It's not you're doing. He senses the potential sire bond. That's why he came all the way from Italy to find you. He already has influence on you as a human. Therefore he knows once he turns you and with his venom he'll own you. You desires for him aren't real. He can make you feel as though you love and lust for him. He's going to turn you into his puppet. He's also wanting to cut any possible emotional ties that could interrupt with the bond such as your parents."

I jump up in the tree almost losing my balance as Jasper stops the fall.

"Bella darlin' we've no choice we have to tell the others. But don't you even for a split second believe that there is something wrong with you."

"Do all vampires have sire bonds?"

"No and it's extremely rare and he knows that. That is why he sought you out."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Edwardpov

"Where's Carlisle?"

"He already went to work." I say and jump up as Jaspers carrying Bella in.

"Then she's going to need you. She sprang her ankle pretty bad."

He hands her off to me and I take her into Carlisle's office. I take off her shoe and sock and see the massive swelling already begging.

"Get her some ice Jasper."

He nods.

"Hey what happened baby girl?"  
Emmett questions as he walks by. She says nothing heck I don't even think she heard him she's just staring at the floor like she's in shock or something. I lift her chin up and look her in the eyes.

"Hey you ok princess?"

She nods but looks back down. Emmett and I share the same expression as Jasper comes back with the ice. I feel around and move it around to make sure it isn't broken. Once I'm know it isn't I prep it up and lay her down to have the ice around it. While I'm doing this I pick up something coming from Jasper and turn towards him.

"_**Fucking bastard thinks he's going to use our girl for his sire bond. I'll fucking rip his ass apart king or not that motherfucker is going down. No one's touching her! Caius is dead where he stands he just doesn't know it yet."**_

I swallow back I know my eyes are black now. I force a smile Bella's way and kiss her forehead.  
"I'll be right back ok."

She nods.

I take Jasper by the arm and Emmett follows.

"What the hell is this about a sire bond?"

Jasper shakes his head and he's beyond pissed his eyes stay dark. My jaw drops.

"What?" Emmett asks alarmed.

"He was here…" I say to Emmett reading Jasper's mind.

"The son of a bitch confronted her at the library and kissed her. Then told her she was to be his Queen and that she's his sire bond or will be once he turns her."

Emmett stumbles back a bit in disbelief.

"HE WHAT?"

Jasper sighs.

"It also seems like he already has a small amount of control over her as she told me she accepted this kiss willingly. She thought something was wrong with her. But it's him he somehow made her want him to kiss her."

"How?"

"That's what concerned me if he can already make her react that way to him just imagine the hold he'll have on her if he turns her to be his."

I look back to the room and know she's in pain as she wiggles about.

"I got to get her something to take that's a pretty bad spring."

They nod and at this point all are eyes are dark as midnight. I go through Carlisle's stash and get her some pain pills. They'd knock her out but that's probably what she needed.  
"Raise up princess."

I her up just enough to take the pills after she takes them she leans her forehead against my shoulder. I run my hand along her hair.

"He's not going to hurt you understand?"

She nods.

"We're not going to let him take you."

She cries into my shoulder and I hold her Jasper and Emmett peer through the room.

"Call Carlisle let him know what's going on."

Once she's out Jasper looks to me.

"Guess that answers our question about where Paul went…"

We all look to one another gravely.

"Shit…" Emmett says looking to Bella.

I sigh knowing Jasper was right. We searched high and low for him he's nowhere to be seen we knew his people were still looking as well as long as he's been missing he's a goner… Caius took him out the moment he learned of the threat. He'd have no qualms doing that if he killed her parents. I pinch the bridge of my nose in thought.

For my own peace of mind because of all the stress I go ahead and set Bella up an IV bag. I wanted her hydrated and healthy as possible.

Jasper explains everything to Carlisle over the phone. I was beginning to worry about our father's safety in Volterra. He will go in peace but what will he do if they still demand that Bella is indeed Caius's? I know my father will not stand for it. None of us will. None of us will even allow her behind the walls of the Volturi.

"We're going to have to kill Caius." I say without looking up I keep my vision on Bella leaning against the counter with my arms crossed.

"The three of us are going to have to trick him when he returns and kill us a king. We cannot allow him to take her to Italy we will lose all control there and if he turns her it will be impossible for her to believe us. This sire bond is very powerful. She will fight us in order to serve him. She will do whatever he asks of her. We cannot allow him to make it that far. We need to come up with a plan even if it's as drastic as using Bella as bait and take his damn head!"

They both nod in agreement.

"He can't have baby girl."

"Then we don't let him." I say and make my way back over to her and run my hand gently across her cheek.

"Then we start making plans asap." Jasper says.

"Yes and that's where we'll need you Major Whitlock." I say with a grin towards my brother.

"Yes sir."

Later on…

Bellapov

"Load up them skis baby girl!"

"I'm not skiing Em."

"Oh yes you are."

"Bite me."

"Darlin'…" Jasper warns I cut him a rueful stare and he chuckles as he helps Edward load up.

I turn and gasp out as I feel Jasper right behind me and he's pretending to sink his teeth into my neck sending me chills.

"Jasper!"

"You keep asking for it."

My eyes widen as he playfully smacks my ass before walking away. Carlisle cuts him a look and I can't help but to laugh at Jasper's reaction as he realized what he did. He clears his throat once he sees his father staring him down with disapproval.

"Please tell me you packed something other than those shorty shorts for Smugglers Notch." Edward hisses at me pointing to my shorts.

"Nah, I plan on playing in the snow wearing daisy dukes."

"Awesome!" Emmett says and Carlisle smacks him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

Carlisle sighs looking to each of us before he sits at the table with his paper.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

He smiles.

"No hun everything is just fine. Make sure you pack everything you need." I nod but am concerned as he looks rather troubled.

We finish packing everything up and Emmett scoops me up on his shoulders as we're about to leave. Carlisle comes outside and looks to the boys.

"You all better behave… Don't get into any trouble and if you need anything call me. No funny business…" He says not looking to me but the boys.

Huh? What did he think they were going to invite girls into the cabin or something? I giggle to myself in thought and they all look to me as I clear my throat. Carlisle gives me a nervous look for some reason. He makes his way over and hugs me.

"You have a good time hun don't let these boys act up."

"I won't."

He opens the van door for me as I slide on in.

"Did you grab the plane tickets Edward?"

"Yes." He flashes them over.

"Don't lose those."

He nods. Emmett opens the other door and slides in next to me. Edward's driving and Jasper takes shot gun. I open my bag that I'll be taking on the plane and make sure I have my books and my headphones and iPod all that stuff knowing it was going to be a long flight.

Then we wait for our flight at the airport while the boys are arguing over the seating. Two of them will be able to sit with me the other won't. Even though I offered to let them sit together they are being knuckleheads naturally they do not want me sitting alone.

They end up farkling over it and I laugh softly as Emmett pouts showing me he lost. I peck him on the cheek. He grins.

"Hey I'll take that!" He smiles as I reach for my bag seeing the terminal is ready.

We get on the plane and I sit in the middle of Jasper and Edward. Emmett's right behind me but is sitting between two children.

"This ought to be interesting." Jasper whispers in my ear.

I look back to Emmett who's giving me a help me look as the little boy next to him is already using Emmett's arm as a road for his Hotwheel. I softly giggle and buckle my seatbelt. After while the plane takes off and the little girl on the other side of Emmett starts to cry. Edward and Jasper snicker as we hear Emmett trying to console her.

"Do these kids even have parents?" I hear Emmett mutter.

I was curious myself as to where the parents were and sure enough they were in the seats directly behind Emmett it looked to be a grandmother, mother and father. All in which wasn't paying attention the father was on his phone which you're not supposed to be during takeoff, the mom was reading and grandmother looked to be lost.

I couldn't help but think that Emmett was cute with his arm wrapped around the little girl clearly terrified of the lift off. Great parenting I find myself thinking as the parents don't react but a total stranger does ugh jerks. Poor Em. Finally the girl stops crying and I turn around curiously to see Emmett coloring a My Little Pony sheet with her. I wink his way too damn adorable. Especially knowing he's a vampire and all who'd have thought. The light comes on for people to be able to undo their belts and walk around as needed.

I turn back around.

"What's your name hun?"  
"You already know my name baby girl." Emmett teases.

"Silly isn't he?" I say to the girl she blushes and smiles I could tell she had a crush on Emmett.

Making this all the more adorable.

"My name's Sara."

"I'm Bella and this is Jasper and Edward."

They turn and nod.

"And what's your name cutie?"

"Once again baby girl you know I'm Emmett." He says and keeps coloring.

I hear Edward softly chuckling.

The little boy smiles as he makes race car noises.

"Jeremy."

"Is this your first time flying?"

They both nod.

"It's not that bad you'll see just feels kind of funny at first doesn't it Sara?"

She nods wiping a few stray tears from the takeoff. I reach into my bag and hand her a tissue.

She smiles and blows her nose. I turn back around still amazed with Emmett. I take my journal out deciding to do a log since I hadn't done one in a few days.

I open it and find a red rose that had been smashed between the pages as in to be reserved. My hands shook a bit as I knew I didn't place that there. I swallow back and flip through the pages. Everything else was untouched. But it unnerved me to know that someone had been through my diary.

"You alright darlin'?"

"I'm fine Jazz. "

But I wasn't and he knew that as well. I nauseously put my journal up knowing I was in no frame of mind for writing yet. Instead I put on my headphones and lean against Jasper's shoulders trying to calm down. I took in a deep breath as I felt his influence. Edward looked over to me concerned I twirled tell rose around between my fingers and handed it to Edward.

"Who's scent is on this?"

He narrows his eyes but nods as he takes it in and smells it. He sighs looking to Jasper.

"Where was this princess?"

"My journal."

He shakes his head. Edward's fists clench shut. I knew without him answering who it was.

"So he's been in the house and reading my journal?"

"He hasn't been in the house hun or we'd smell him." Edward says but looks to be in thought.

"Do you still take your journal out to the meadow?"

My jaw drops.

"You mean…"

"It's possible. I don't think you should go out on your own anymore ok. From now on until this is solved have one of us with you at all times."

Edward pats my hand and Jasper's hold become tighter. Emmett reaches over and hands me the picture he colored. I break out of my funk and smile.

"Aw thanks Em!" I hear him laughing.

"I love purple ponies!" I say and hear the little girl giggling.

"He made me one too!"

I turn back around.

"Did he now?"

"Yep see mine's yellow!"

"Well I didn't get one…" Jasper teases.

"Only pretty girls get my awesome pictures. However you do have some pretty hair brother."

Jasper sighs. I cover my mouth in laughter and just force everything else out of my mind. I was tired of being scared, tired of feeling like there's something wrong with me. For once I just wanted to relax and be myself.

"Well I for one like your hair Jazzy."

He smiles.

"Well thank you darlin'."

"Suck up…" Emmett mutters.

I turn to see Edward looking off another direction I follow his eyes and elbow him once I see what he's watching. He grins and looks embarrassed.

"That's rude Edward!"

"They're the ones doing it for the world to see."

I blush in thought as even I'm looking now to see this attractive man and woman heavily making out. She was a blonde and he was a dark haired business guy or something and he was lifting her skirt up and running his hands along her thigh pressing himself against her. Suddenly I feel a set of hands go over my eyes.

"Don't let baby girl watch that!" Emmett hisses.

Jasper finally catches what's going on.

"Was our little Bella being naughty?"

Ugh that proves something was wrong with me just the way Jasper said this sent me a twinge of something I know is wrong. I bite my lower lip as Emmett finally drops his hand I lower my head and knew I was blushing. I hear Jasper and Edward chuckling. Jasper nudges me and motions to the couple again. I cover my mouth as the man is leading the woman to the back of the plane where the bathrooms are.

"Don't they realize how obvious that is?" I whisper to him.

He chuckles.

"I don't think they care darlin'."

"I'll give you 20 bucks to go knock in the door in like 3 minutes." Edward taunts.

"Bite me."

Jasper sighs.

"I know, I know but he's being an ass."

"Such a mouth little lady."

"Gee who do you think I learned it from?"

Edward chuckles again.

"Carlisle's going to end each of us one day."

I grin in thought.

"And that makes her smile. Truly you are evil princess."

I sigh.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

"How's that?"

I shrug and raise up. Jasper belts out in laughter and Edward's jaw drops as I make my way to the bathroom. Emmett looks to me confused. I knock at the door and everyone around us hears a very breathless moan that says…

"_Just give me a …" (moan and groan)_

"_Minute."_

I cover my mouth and blush. Some other people on the plane are laughing and I swore Jasper was dying. I do a little curtsy and take my seat. Edward shakes his head and takes out his wallet as he hands me a twenty.

"I do believe you're slightly off hinge." He says.

"Hmmm." I shrug.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Moments later the woman comes out first and is still adjusting her clothes. Everyone looks to her already knowing and the man comes along as well within a couple minutes. He's checking himself over before he takes his seat.

"What about you Eddie boy ever joined the mile high club?" Jasper teases.

Edward smirks and I watch him curiously.

"Oh my God…" I elbow him and he scratches the back of his neck.

"I think baby girl thought you were a virgin…" I hear Emmett comment softly as he leans in so the children next to him don't hear.

I giggle at this.

"So you're not near as reserved as I thought huh?"

I swear under that vampiric skin of his Edward was blushing something fierce.

"So was she hot?" I continue to taunt.

Jasper laughs. Edward leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.

"It was Tanya wasn't it?" Jasper questions.

"Tanya?"

Emmett laughs.

"From another coven darlin'."

"Oh…"

I'd heard of the other covens but never met them Carlisle's very careful of me. He doesn't let me around any of their other vampire friends.

"Actually it was Irina…" Edward says with a grin.

"You dirty dog." Jasper chuckles.

I was feeling totally out of the loop now. Ugh these boys had a history that I'd never truly learn all about. I couldn't believe it would be Edward to be honest it sounded more like Jasper or even Emmett's sort of thing but Edward? I guess I learn something new everyday. I look to Jasper with that mischievous grin.

"So what about you Jazz?"

"Me what?"

"The mile high club."

He laughs.

"Fraid not darlin'."

I turn back and Emmett's already laughing knowing I'm about to ask him as well.

"I think it's time for baby girl's nap."

"So you did!"

He chuckles and shrugs.

"I'm sort of around children."

"Ugh Em just tell me."

Edward's laughing.

"You're a very strange girl you know that." Jasper says.

"I just want to know that's all." I turn back around and sink down in my chair.

I pretend to pout when I hear Emmett mutter.

"Once or twice…"

"I knew it!" I say only not realizing how loud that really came out as and I immediately cover out mouth.

All three are laughing.

"Sorry…"I say back to Emmett.

"You're too funny baby girl."

After the excitement to all that was over I fell asleep and wake up to see I'm against Edward's chest. I laugh however as I blink my eyes and see the couple back at it.

"Feel better sleepy head?" Jasper says.

"Apparently not as good as them."

He grins shaking his head. Edward clears his throat and goes back to his book. I look back and nudge Edward and Jasper as Emmett's fallen asleep and Jeremy and Sara are as well and he's got his arms wrapped around them both. I grab my phone and take a couple pictures. Emmett's just too freaking cute for his own good I'd swear.

"Well here we are…" Edward says and I look out the window as we're about to prepare for landing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (I do not own anything) **Ok , ok I made a boo boo but I'm totally keeping it a reviewer pointed out about the sleeping thing but it's cool so yes vampires sleep in this story it's just not as needed as much as humans. I want to keep the cute image of a sleepy Emmett. I'm sorry for any confusion I just got wrapped up in it and had a duh moment… Thanks everyone please read and review.**

Jasperpov

"See here we are baby girl." Emmett says throwing down the bags as we enter the cabin we'll be staying in for the next couple weeks.

"Two beds one couch…" Edward says as if in thought.

"Ah we hardly sleep anyhow we'll manage."

I watch as Bella continues to look around.

"I like it it's nice." She says as she continues to look around.

She smiles as she looks out the window.

"That's gorgeous actually." She says showing us the few of the trees and snow as it continues to fall.

I make my way over and light the fire place as we've to keep in mind she's human. The fog in her breath was a good reminder.

"Pretty cool huh baby girl. No rules and such."

"There is some Em." Edward adds.

Emmett rolls his eyes and plops himself on the couch rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a jerk Eddie!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"When you two girls are done fighting our little darlin' over here needs to eat her stomachs growling something fierce."

"I'm ok Jazz don't start fussing over me."

"We could catch you a rabbit baby girl." Emmett teases.

"Ew and no poor bunny!"

"They're mighty tasty." I add to tease.

"Please tell me you don't drain cute little bunnies."

"We got much bigger prey princess we do not bother with such petty things." Edward says villainous like and winks at Bella.

"Ugh vampires…"

We all laugh.

"We could always drain you instead." I say with a shrug.

"But then what other wonderful girl would be there to grace you with her presence everyday." She says drawing objects into the window as it steams over.

We brother's all look to one another. I wink at them and shrug as I play along.

"Well I've always rather liked that Anne Hathaway or Rachel McAdams…"

She drops her jaw as she looks to me.

"I'm that easily replaceable?!"

Not ever… There's only you… but I don't say that.

"Maybe…"

She pretends to be mortified at first but then tosses one of the pillows from the couch at me. We both start laughing because she knows I'm full of shit. There is no replacing Bella Swan…

"So what do you want to do baby girl after we get some grub in that tummy?"

"I wanna play in the snow!"

We all laugh.

"I'm serious!"

We shrug.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Edward asks.

"That unison stuff it's creepy."

We offered to take Bella to eat but she insisted she make some soup that Carlisle had packed her. Once she was done she got her snowsuit on. The area we were in was secluded so we didn't bother with ours. We went outside and Bella belts me with a snowball first. She then laughs and ducks behind the car.

I chuckle not really fair game when it's three vampires against one human girl. I make my own and leap up into one of the trees and toss it at her.

"Hey no fair Jazzy that's cheating!"

I grin and shrug as I lean against the tree.

"Who said life was fair darlin'?"

"Grrr!" She fusses and makes another and I see she's aiming for Emmett.

He zips past as it misses him.

"Quit you cheaters!"

Edward laughs and comes to her defense as he eyes me he picks her up around the waist and flies up with her in the tree. She gets my chest pretty good and Edward twirls her around in defense as I catch his back. By no means did we go our full strength not even with each other as we didn't want our girl caught in the crossfire. Anytime Bella's involved we use human strength unless it's something like this where we tease her with nonsense.

However as this goes through my mind something else does. But I think about it she's about to be 16 Edward was 17 when he was turned… That'll be the same age that Caius wishes to come gather her. I looked to her in thought what if we turned her? Before Caius had the chance? What if we turned her on her 17th birthday?

"NO!" Edward snaps suddenly.

"You're kidding me that isn't an option!"

I rear back and narrow my eyes.

"Don't you even repeat that thought process you idiot!"

Emmett and Bella freeze and look to us. Naturally Emmett protectively appears by her side. He does this anytime any of us start fighting.

"Why not?"

"We're not doing that to her! And if you repeat what you were thinking I'll kick your ass!"

"You?" I laugh.

"You'd kick Major Whitlock's ass?"

"No just Jasper Cullen… Major Whitlock even would never dream of such a thing!"

"What is with you!'  
"YOU!"

"She'd be better protected and the chances… " I start to say as Bella screams and Edward comes at me.

Emmett immediately picks Bella up taking her inside the cabin.

"YOU'RE SCARING HER YOU ASS!" I yell and pop him one.

Her senses were off the charts. I'd Edward's anger on one end and her fear on the other. Edward punches me I return and we get into a full out brawl.

"STOP THEM PLEASE!" I hear her yell at Emmett but can't react as I'm slamming Edward into a tree and he's got his hands around my neck.

Emmett does as she wishes and dashes out and grabs us both by the collar and tosses us to opposite ends of the woods. Emmett is furious and his eyes are black. He wants to kick both our asses at this point.

"NOT IN FRONT OF BABY GIRL TAKE YOUR MIFF'S ELSEWHERE!" He says and heads back inside slamming the door.

"Great first day…" I mumble kicking at the snow bitterly.

She was crying I could hear and feel it from here. God damn it! I think as I look to my idiot brother.

"You wanna talk then let's talk but not here!" Edward says snippy like.

I nod and I start walking as he follows me out.

Once we get settled he sits on a nearby log and I lean against a tree.

"So why can't we turn her?"

"She'd have no life and that's not our decision. We have her to consider. She can live a normal life with children for her future grow old and die an have a soul!"

"Have a soul?"

"Yes Jasper."

I half laugh at this.

"Are you saying we have no soul dear brother?"

"We are dead are we not?"

I raise a brow at this.

"Just how dark are you?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Even if we have a soul how is this the way we've all killed at some point in time. We drink blood for survival! You honestly want that life for her?!'

"What I want is for Caius not to be able to get his grimy hands on her. For Bella not to be left defenseless and honestly I imagine she wants to be one of us! Maybe not now but one day! You can't decide that for her Edward."

"Neither can you brother!"

"Very well then we give her the choice."

"No we don't! We leave this alone and let her go about her life."

"Now who's the idiot? Who's to say this won't' come up again later on her side even what if she wants to become one of us!"  
"I won't let her she doesn't know what she wants she's only 15!"

"16 soon just one year younger than you Edward!"

"I'm not listening to this! This isn't happening we're not turning her she will not face this type of life she deserves better!"

"You're assuming already she doesn't want this!"

"Oh come on Jasper. This vampire raped her mother and killed her parents. Possibly killed her new boyfriend and now wants her to become his little puppet! What on earth makes you think that after all that she'd want to become something like that?"

"She wouldn't she'd become a Cullen! ONE OF US! She already is in my mind! Human or not she's part of us! We might as well make it complete!"

"And what if she wants a family Jasper? What if she wants to have children?!"

"That is why we talk to her."

Deep down that was my concern as well but I was running out of options. I don't want to lose this girl for eternity honestly I'm not sure I could face another day if something happened to her. I wanted to turn her just to keep her safe to make her less vulnerable and with our venom within her Caius wouldn't be able to control her! There was another selfish thought and I knew I was about to get punched yet again. The idea of she and I being mated one day in the future and I was right… I hear him sigh and he decks the shit out of me.

"No way!"

"And what about your feelings! Huh You want her just as bad!"

"That maybe but I'm not an asshole either!"

I grit my teeth on this.

"Me the asshole? Come on brother you're the one that doesn't even want to give her the fucking option!" I return the punch as well because I'm fucking Jasper Whitlock/Cullen and no one ever gets the last hit on me ever! Not even my own brothers!

Edward grinds his teeth together knowing if he hits me back we'll be at it yet again until I get the last punch.

"Look we let it go for now! But we will give her the choice!" I snap.

"I can't believe you're going to follow through with this nonsense."  
"Why are you so afraid she'll say yes?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Let's just get back we need to take turns in hunt and try not to ruin whatever time we have. And you better not even repeat this to Emmett as well."

"God damn Edward! Since when did you become Carlisle! And since when do you think I take orders from YOU!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review….**

Emmettpov

The wonder twins enter the house and I put my finger to my lips pointing to the sleeping angel in my lap. I'm still very much pissed off with the both of them. I've never understood how those two can be so damn temperamental even more so around my baby girl. They just can't act that way. The anger continues to course through me as they both sit down and well all look to Bella. She's laying in my lap in a fetal position. I run my fingers through her hair as she sleeps something that's always relaxed her.

I softly whisper so not to wake her but say it in a very harsh tone. I look them both dead in the eyes.

"Never again you hear me. Neither of you will ever act that way in front of her again. If you have an issue with each other take it elsewhere. She's here because of the issues she's already facing. She needs us. She needs our support and help not us fighting against each other. You both caused her great stress on top of what was already there. You both owe her the biggest of apologies when she wakes and you both will make up for this. You might be wiser. "I point to Edward and "you might be faster" I point to Jasper. "But I'm stronger."

Neither says anything just nod. I pick baby girl up and take her to one of the beds. I give her the bigger bedroom and tuck her in. I kiss the top of her head and gently pull the door shut.

I come back and sit at the table with my pain in the ass brothers. I desperately wanted to punch them both in the face.

"I want to know what that was about and I want to know without yelling or destruction. You both know how hard it is to make me mad but you both reached my boiling point today. So spill it out but civilly."

Edward sighs and I knew that sigh. This was something he wanted to keep from me. What's new? He's horrible about that that mind reading bullshit really gets to his head sometimes I freaking swear!

"Eddie?"

"Quit calling me that. You know I hate it."

"Yeah and you know I hate it when you try to keep things from me. I get that I don't have some freaking ability like you and Jasper but that shouldn't mean I'm to be kept out of everything. I'm tired of being treated like my opinions don't matter or I have a say in nothing. Hell sometimes this family makes me feel like I'm this big sensitive child!"

"Because you are sensitive." Edward says with a hiss.

"Fuck you Eddie!" I whisper harshly.

"Look whenever you want to take this outside I'll show you my sensitive side."

Jasper sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Truth be told Edward we're all sensitive when it comes to Bella."

"So this was about her?"

Jasper starts to say something.

"Don't even!" Edward snaps at him raising his voice and I look to the bedroom door and cut Edward a go to hell look.

"Don't you even wake her."

"Look he deserves to know so if you want to take it out on me then fine."

Edward does this half irritated laugh and crosses his arms.

"I was thinking about something and Edward wasn't too keen on it."  
"And what would that be?"

"Jasper… I'm begging you…"

Jasper ignores him and looks me in the eyes as if curious to my reaction.

"About turning Bella on her 17th birthday."

I lean back in my chair in thought and look to the bedroom.

"To protect her from King Vader?"

He nods.

"I don't see an issue other than what if that's not what she wants? She might not want to be one of us but truthfully I highly doubt it."

Edward closes his eyes as if disappointed in my answer.

"This would prevent that sire bond thing right if we were to turn her instead?"

Jasper nods.

"Well then if baby girl is all for it so am I? But what about Carlisle what does he think about all this? What would he say? Furthermore what is the plan if she wishes to remain human?"  
"Emmett has a point we should talk to Carlisle first and see how he feels about this then bring it up to Bella. Perhaps this should be a family meeting?"

"You two are willing to let her make this decision and at such a young age and piss away her life? What if we turn her and she regrets it what if 10 years or less even down the road she realizes she never wanted this! She's too young to decide such a thing! She's got her entire life ahead of her and we're acting as if it's nothing!"

"Exactly it's HER life! Her decision!"

"No 17 year old knows what they want!"

"You're 17…"

"Yeah and did any of us have a choice?! We were all turned against our will."

"Edward!" Jasper scolds.

"Is that honestly how you feel about our father? You're freaking resentful for him giving you a second chance?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…"

"Just what Edward… You're making it sound as if you don't want this life. It's beginning to sound like it's more of a personal issue rather than a Bella issue!"

"That is not what I meant. It's just that Bella has a choice that's the point and I feel it's very wrong of any of us to expose this sort of choice and responsibility on her and so young. We shouldn't be feeding her such glamorous ideas of becoming one of us."

"Then we don't we tell her the truth and it's not like she doesn't know about each of our history as it is. She already knows what to expect and what not. We just have to tell her the pros and cons to everything to remaining human and to becoming one of us. In fact the sooner we can tell her the longer that gives her to decide. Say we tell her around her birthday this year by next year that'd give her plenty of time to think about everything."

"I agree with Emmett I think that's the right way to go about this. Give here plenty of them and weigh it all out."

Edward sighs.

"We're not discussing anything with her until we talk to Carlisle." Edward hisses.

"Then we're all in agreement." Jasper adds.

"It is what it is. I've not agreed to nothing." Edward returns.

"This isn't your choice either brother." I finish.

* * *

Edwardpov

"I'm going to hunt… alone…" I hint as I scoot back my chair and leave the cabin.

"Meaning you're going to go pout…" Jasper hisses.

"Piss off."

I love how I'm the bad guy repeatedly. Apparently I don't give a damn or have her best interest in heart. When you truly love someone you love them enough to know that it's not always meant to be. That sometimes wanting them with you can be the most selfish of intentions, whilst my brothers continue to live this fantasy in their heads of a potential future life with Bella. I live in the real world! They think I do not want or wish for the same things? But it is beyond cruel and selfish for any of us to expect her to give up her entire life for us. She could experience things none of us can. She can have everything life has to offer. If she is one of us she cannot. These foolish thoughts amongst their heads of practically skipping around with Bella hand in hand and even the possibility of marriage on day. All their foolish notions. If they truly loved her they'd let it be let her go. Let her be free to have a real life. I for one do not like the idea of her with another but her happiness is what matters and this world would be an even better place with little Bella's walking around in the future sometime.

I think of this and smile in thought of what Bella's future children would look like. What sort of mother would she be like? That is one of my biggest downfalls to this life. Though I'm grateful to Carlisle for what he did for me. I can't help but to feel cheated in life that I never had that chance to find me a wife settle down and have children of my own one day. I will never have that now. I know it's not Carlisle's fault fate had already decided that for me even if Carlisle hadn't have turned me I would have never been given the option for that life as I would have died alongside of my mother that day. That's the part I truly resent. Not that of being a Cullen but that of being robbed a family of my own one day. I don't want that for her. I don't want that girl to look back a few years down or at any point in her life and realize that's what she really wanted after all. Once she takes this leap that's it. There's no turning back. There are better ways to protect her rather than robbing or of everything including her innocence.

* * *

Bellapov

I roll over and see Emmett squatting down before me from the floor. He winks and pokes my nose. I laugh and cover my face with the blanket.

"Rise and shine baby girl we got ya some flap jacks eh."

"We're not in Canada Em."

"Ah close enough."

"Not really Em and I doubt Canadians would appreciate your very bad accent."

He laughs.

I roll out of bed and place my feet on the door. I look over to see Jasper and Edward at my doorway.

"What's this an ambush?" I tease and Emmett laughs as he's leaned against the dresser and his arms are crossed."

"We're really sorry about yesterday darlin'?" Jasper says and I swore his sexy little accent got even heavier. I swallow back in thought.

"It's ok guys…"

Edward pulls a dozen white roses out from behind his back and makes his way over. He hands them to me and pecks me on the cheek.

"They're from the two of us fools." Edward says and Jasper chuckles.

I take a whiff of them and pretend to sneeze. Emmett dies laughing and the other two shake their heads but are grinning.

"Thanks but you really didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to darlin' what we pulled yesterday there was no reason for that and we're sorry you were witnessed to that."

I force a frown and shrug.

"It's ok I already talked to Carlisle about it."

They both have an oh shit look about their faces.

"You called our father?!" Edward says sounding almost panicky.

"Oh come on Edward can't you see when baby girl is pulling your leg by now?"

A look of relief fills his face.

"Gotcha…" I say and get out of the bed to find a vase for the flowers.

"Um guys… as much as I love each and everyone of you I need my girlie human moments.

"Right…" They all chorus and exit the room.

I laugh as Emmett's last to leave he gives me a wink and pulls the door shut.

I breath in the roses once more and found a vase in the room with some fake silk flowers so I took them out and rinsed out the vase then placed the roses in the vase. I get showered and ready for the day but wasn't sure what to expect. I was nervous because I knew the boys were going to try to get me to ski. Maybe I could just ride on one of their backs instead. I laugh at the thought. I just knew I was going to break some appendage on my body. Like my neck…

I get my blue jeans, white cashmere sweater and black laced boots on and put my hair up so it doesn't get in my face. I hide the knife Jasper gave me in my boot.

I thought about Angie and wondered how she was doing and prayed Jake was finally leaving her alone. I come out of my room to see breakfast on the table already.  
"Who cooked?"

"We all did a little princess."

I laugh at the sight of Edward in an apron. Emmett tosses a grape my way I catch it and place it in my mouth.

"Damn Bells you sure your human?"

I smile but notice the look Edward cuts him like a death stare.  
"Um Edward what's with the apron?"

He pretends to be hurt by my question.

"You don't like it?"

"Nope you look like a…"  
"Ednerd." Emmett says and I grab my gut in laughter.

Jasper loses it as well.

"Good one Em." Jazz adds.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

Edward takes off the white apron and tosses it at me playfully. I take it and put it on.

"See I was just jealous I wanted to wear it instead."

They all laugh and I sit down and eat the pancakes and bacon.

"So you ready to learn out to become pro skiers like us baby girl?"

"Ugh can I just stay here and make snow angels instead?"

"Snow angel?" Edward says confused.

"You don't know what a snow angel is?" Emmett says and adds.

"I know what yellow snow is."

"Em!"

Jasper laughs but says.

"She's eating Em let her eat without that image."  
"A snow angel is when Bella is out in the snow." Jasper says with a wink.

"Aw…" I actually blush at this.

"Suck up." Emmett mutters.

"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first."

"What the hell is a snow angel?" Edward continues on.

I finish my breakfast and take Edward by the hand and lead him outside.

"Jacket baby girl!"

"Right…" I say and grab it.

"Gloves…" Jasper says.

"Right!" I reach back and grab them.

I step out with Edward pulling the door shut. I place on my on my white snow jacket and gloves. Edward pulls up my hood and helps get me zipped up.

"Oh my god I can barely move in this thing."

Edward laughs as he goes to place my arms down and they shoot back up.

"I feel like that little boy from the "Christmas Story" Edward!"

He shakes his head continuing to laugh.

"Ugh I'll just have to show you best I can in this thing."

I find a place and fall back moving my arms and legs about.

"What on earth are you doing Bella you look silly."

"Bite me Edward I'm showing you a snow angel."

He still looks confused. I try to get up in this damn jacket but can't.

"A little hand?"

He grins and grabs my arm lifting me up.

"See…" I point to the snow.

"Ah… pretty cool!"

"Now your turn." I go to playfully shove him in the snow only he tricks me and wraps his arms around me so I fall along with him.

"Edward!"

We both laugh as I squirm around. I reach over and quickly make a snowball and bury it into his hair.

"Not nice princess!"

"No one ever said I was!"

I roll over on my side at least best I can in this jacket.

"Needs to be broken in." Edward says."

"Needs to be thrown away!"

He chuckles again.

"You should show this side of you more often."  
"What side?"

I sigh and roll onto my back.

"I don't know Edward you just seem so …"

"So what?" He says rolling onto his side now and rest his head on his hand and his elbow buried in the snow.

"Grounded."

He seems to wince at this and I feel bad now.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just…"  
"It's ok Bella."

"I just meant you could have more fun it wouldn't kill you to let loose more. You should have more fun in life that's all. You just seem so serious. Sometimes it's like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

He nods and looks to be in thought.

"I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

He takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'm fine. I want you to be open with me ok."

I nod but feel bad because I can tell it hurt him.

"Edward…"

"Yes hun?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't… it's ok. You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"You know you can talk to me anytime you need right Edward?"  
He smiles.

"Right princess."

"Ok…"

He raises up from the snow and helps me up.

"You're right that jacket sucks."

We both break into a small laugh.

"Bella…"  
"Yes?"

"About yesterday… That was actually my fault not Jaspers."

"It's over and done now Edward it doesn't matter who's fault I'm just glad you're both ok."

As I say this Emmett and Jasper come out of the house and start attacking with snowballs.

"HEY!" I say and duck behind a tree.

I try to reach down and make a snowball put I fall down and can't get back up.

"Damn it!" I roll around trying to gather enough ground to rise.

All three vampires make their way over and are peering over me.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

They get this mischievous grin and they all pelt me with snowballs.

"Jerks…"I mutter but am laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Jasperpov

I laugh as Bella clings onto me for dear life.

"Don't let me fall or run into a tree!"

"Relax darlin' I got you. Just watch Emmett see how he angles his feet?"

She nods. But the poor thing's still scared all to hell.

"Follow me."

I laugh as she's having a hard time just walking in her ski's as it is.

"I'm going to take her to a smaller hill." I call out to Edward.

He nods.

"Ok darlin'just watch me then first stay right there."

She nods. I'm doing my best to influence her so she'll remain calm. Once I make my way down I call to her.

"Your turn."

"Bite me."

I shake my head.

"Yeah. Yeah."

I grin.

"Come on now."

She sighs but makes her way down looking like a drunk on ski's but cute and funny as hell.

"Are you laughing at me!"

"Never darlin'."

"You're so laughing!"

She goes to point at me bitterly and falls on her ass.

"Oops."

"Grrr!"

I make my way over and help her up.

"These sticks are for balance use them."

"I'll use them alright…" She hints severely.

"Is that so?"

She nods still mumbling.

"Let's try again."

"What did I do wrong?"

"You need to angle your feet like this when you first come down." I show her.

"You were too wide spread. You looked as if you were trying to do the splits."

She laughs.

"Shut up."

"Just being honest. Don't think you want to pull a hamstring."

"Hmmm." She mumbles again as we make our way back.

This time I have us come down together so I can show her how to angle as she comes down.

"Better!" I call out as we make our way down.

"Good job!" I say as we come to the end.

She smiles driving me mad. I push back the feelings and take back towards where Emmett and Edward were. I think of how Emmett and I will be passing as 17 year olds next year to join Bella at school. Edward was turned at 17, Emmett at 20 and me at 19. That's what I have to fight with even if we do not age it's not well looked upon for a 19 year old to be with a 16 year old girl at least with humans vampires could care less. I doubt she even sees me that way anyhow. At time I sense little bits and pieces from her towards me but I've also with Emmett and Edward. However I've noticed her feelings like that aren't as strong for Edward. This is something he also knows from reading my mind and knowing what my ability picks up. I can sense it pains him somewhat but at times it's like he's relieved that she doesn't return the same feelings.

I often get jealous of Emmett though but I'd swear maybe it's just wishful thinking but when I really pay attention her feelings like this are strongest with me. But I'm not about to rely on that and get my damn heart broken. Hell she might not ever see any of us truly this way. She might shock the hell out of me one day and pick Edward for all I know. Who knows what the future brings?

Once we get off the ski lift Emmett and Edward are already waiting for us.

"Ready baby girl?"

She nods and looks to me.

"You can do it darlin' just remember what I showed you."

She nods and Edward goes down first just in case.

"Ok Bella you're up."

She takes in a breath and goes.

"We should take baby girl to watch us do some ultimate skiing." Emmett hints.

"Actually she'd probably like that."

He smiles and makes his way down. I chuckle to myself as she's celebrating her first big hill. I give her a thumbs up and make my way down. Once I get down there she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I did it Jazzy!"

"You sure did."

Like right there… Something comes off her that damn near floors me as she looks upon me and brings her arms back down. This is exactly what I'm talking about and find myself confused. She clears her throat and fixes her snowsuit. And of course as I'm thinking this Edward cuts me a look. I hate having no private thoughts. I know it's not my brother's fault but so many times I want to beat the shit out of him because I can't even breathe near him half the time without him picking up something he finds distasteful in my thoughts.

I know I shouldn't have but I get tired of it. Once Bella and Emmett aren't looking I flip him off and go about my way. Bella hasn't a clue how lucky she is in the sense that he can't read her. He catches me as I'm coming down the hill.

"Just hear me out." He says.

"Why? So you can scold me some more?"

"Are you really feeling that from her?"

"Come on Edward give me a fucking break would you!"

He sighs.

"I'm not trying to start a fight with you I'm just curious."  
"Why what would it matter?"

He shakes his head and looks back towards her and Emmett.

"Just be careful with her ok." He says and makes his way down.

I stand there for a moment and take in a deep breath, even if we both felt something for one another, I couldn't act on it anyhow not yet…

* * *

Bellapov

Stupid freaking hormone's I think as I make myself follow Edward to another area only its steeper and I'm not too thrilled. I thought I'd pushed this away. I had a distraction but now he's missing or something or I ran him off who knows. But I can't look at them this way. They all see me as this little girl still if anything they'd laugh in my face. But by they… I really meant him…

I really think there is something wrong with me. I know I've said this before but the thoughts I have and the way I feel. It's embarrassing. I swallow it back but right now to be honest I wanted to go hide and start crying. All I did was hug him in celebration and this happened! I'd been so good about keeping it all away and for a while.

I'm thinking too much on everything and maneuver wrong as I'm up this hill I wasn't prepared to go down yet. I look back to the boys and they look to me wide eyed as I start to go and this isn't just any hill it's steep as hell and has trees. I gasps out as I'm coming down and do my best to make my way down without killing myself my heart is racing and I'm focusing on trying to not hit the oncoming tree but haven't learned out to turn that well yet. I slant out my skies trying to come to a stop as I go to stake the sticks into the ground but feel someone yank me up from around the waist as we make it the rest of the way down. But I already knew who it was without looking just the touch alone.

"You alright?"  
I nod but keep my head down. I knew I couldn't look at him not right now. The other two come down.

"You alright baby girl?"

"I'm fine."

I clear my throat and adjust.

"Um thanks." I say but still don't look at him I'm too ashamed.

"Let's give her a break and take her where we ski. We can show her some real skiing." Jasper says.

"Hey…" Edward nudges me.

I nod and follow them out.

"You ok princess?"

"I'm fine."

"We'll have to pick her up and take her." Jasper says looking around he reaches for me but I lock on to Emmett he narrows his eyes but nods as they take off.

We end up in this cliff like area.

"We can take turns." Emmett says as he places me down.

"Um why are we this high?"

Jasper smiles not helping me one bit… I look back down and bury one of my boots in the snow.

"We'll show you." Emmett says.

Emmett stays behind with me as the boys make their way down.

"You'll see perfectly from here."

Emmett pats me on the back as we sit down.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I nod but still felt the urge to cry.

"And there they go."

I was thankful for the temporary distraction as I watch Edward and Jasper in awe. They start skiing down these cliffs like pros. I knew my jaw was dropped and I was holding my breath the entire time. Snow flying everywhere as it kicked up under their skis as they went flying like a couple of bullets from a gun only with more precision and flawlessness. They made it look so easy.

"Pretty cool huh."  
"That's actually amazing."

He chuckles.

I continue to watch the three of them in total wow as they take turns. Jasper comes to sit with me one last time as Emmett and Edward take their turn. Jasper puts his arm around me as we watch but I scoot back and stand up.

"Have I done something wrong?"

He asks and my heart drops a bit…

"No Jazz… trust me you haven't…"

"Then why are you acting this way towards me? I've noticed it within the last couple hours."

"I'm just not feeling good that's all."

"You're lying darlin' you know better with me…"

Damn it… I need a distraction again I can't do this. And what the hell happened to Paul? I mean couldn't he at least be man enough to tell me it was over or that he never wanted to see me again. But it's right here it all starts to piece together.

I finally look Jasper in the eyes as the realization fully takes on.

"Paul's not coming back is he?"

Jasper narrows his eyes and nods.

"Caius…"

He nods again.

I close my eyes on this feeling like a fool that it hadn't hit before.

"He's going to kill anyone that gets in his way. Anyone close to me…"

"We do not know for sure but yes we do believe Caius took care of your friend."

I nod and start to feel as though I can't breathe.

"So anyone…" I say feeling dizzy.

"Carlisle…" I say as I come down to my knees.

"He's fine trust me darlin' it'd be a tough fight to take our father down."

"Paul died because of me. My parents died because of me. My mother was fucking raped because of me. All of this because I fucking EXIST!"

I feel Jaspers influence.

"No! I deserve to fucking suffer don't even try that Jasper I don't want it! I deserve whatever comes my way! People have died because of me! I should have come out from under that bed and let him take me years ago!"

Jasper grits his teeth and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever say that fucking shit again! None of this is your fault darlin' none of it! You did nothing wrong! There's nothing wrong with you either so stop thinking these things!"

"Who's to say he won't come after any of you!?"

"He can try darlin' but I promise you he won't make it out alive."

I goes to caress my cheek and I do something I've never done.

"Don't touch me…" I move his hand away from me.

He narrows his eyes and looks as though I stabbed him and it kills me. But not only did I know my feelings for Jasper were very inappropriate and wrong but I could very well send Caius his way if I even show interest in Jasper.

"I don't understand that's not how you're feeling!"

"How would you know about what I'm feeling?"

"I JUST DO! YOU DON'T MEAN THIS I CAN SENSE IT! What is with you?!"

Emmett and Edward show up at that point.

"Whatever it is you think you feel coming off me Jasper. You couldn't be more wrong."

I say this and my heart shatters and I felt like I just died. But I won't allow Caius to hurt anyone else I care about especially Jasper Cullen. The mere idea makes me wish for death myself. Paul was innocent in all this… Yet he's more than likely dead now. I look to Jasper and I just… I just can't…

Emmett picks me up and we head back to the cabin. I head straight to the room I'm staying in and shut the door. I cry into my pillow and think of Carlisle and how he's alone. My fear picks up again and I reach for my cell.

"Bella?" He answers as if concerned.

"So you're ok?" I say.

"Of course my dear what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to…"

"Bella? Come on now talk to me. Did the boys do something?"

"No not at all it's me Carlisle it's always me. Every one dies because of me and there's something wrong with me."

"Calm down Bella."

"My parents and Paul are gone… he won't stop…"

Carlisle sighs.

"I'm dealing with the situation. I do not want you to concern yourself with this any longer."

"What do you mean?"  
"Bella just breathe ok I want you to calm down and relax."

"But!"

"Bella… hun you've got to listen to me ok."

"What if he comes after you? The boys are all here…"

"I'll be fine. I'll be here when you get back."  
_Aro wishes to speak to …_

I hear over the phone and could tell he was covering the receiver now.

"WAIT WHAT! CARLISLE!"

"I have to go now hun I'll talk to you later."

"No wait! PLEASE!"

**Ugh was very nervous writing this EEK! Ok…**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

Jasperpov

Bella comes out of the room she's so upset she can't breathe she goes to grab her jacket and the keys off the counter. Her emotions are so heavy it feels like I'm walking through quicksand as I reach for her to stop her from going and getting herself killed.

"Hey…"

She shakes her head and starts hitting against my chest. I knew she was hurting herself far worse than me.

"Stop that darlin' you're going to hurt your hands."

She gasps back for more air and I rush her outside.

"Edward!"

Full on fucking panic attack, she grabs at her chest her eyes watering as she tries to get some air flow. Edward sees the situation and goes to get the medical bag from the rental car. Emmett paces the area running a hand along his head looking to her as if he too where about to have a panic attack. Which was by far helping me I'd both brothers and Bella's emotions along with mine working against me. I was trying my hardest to focus.

Edward comes at her with this fucking syringe and alcohol swipe.

"What the hell is that?"

"It'll knock her out long enough for her to calm down."

"HELL NO YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM HER!"

"I know what I'm doing Jasper do you want her to die from asphyxia or a heart attack?!"

I shake my head hating this I pull her into my lap and hold back her hands as she starts swinging them at Edward. I try to push everything out and focus on calming her. I rock her and hold her hands down and wince as I watch Edward wipe her down and inject her. If I were human I'd be fucking bawling at this point and I wouldn't give a damn what anyone said. I'd never ever seen her this bad.

Her eyes start to close and I hold her tighter and kiss the top of her head.

"She'll be ok Jasper…" Edward says as Emmett picks her up and takes her back inside.

I pace area by the couch.

"How long will she be out!?" I question feeling like I was going to lose my mind.

"She'll probably sleep throughout the night. It's for the best."

"Stop that Jasper."

"It's my fault though all this! This was me! I hurt her! I…"

I madly run my hands through my hair. Edward's cell rings. Emmett and I both look to him.

"Yes…"

"No I had to put her out."

"Ok."

"I will."

"What did they say?"

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You're kidding…"

"Carlisle!"

"We can't let them do this!"

"He's lying!"

"I should have gone with you!"

"No Carlisle I know that's not true!"

He looks to me.

"Because she's Jasper's mate not his! Marcus is full of shit Carlisle!"

"I just know!"

Emmett gives me this grave look and he lowers his head. He nods trying to seem approving but is crushed.  
"Emmett I…"

"Don't man… It's cool we're cool."

I nod but he exits the cabin. Once Edward hangs up he tosses his cell phone across the room.

"I hope you're prepared for one hell of a fight brother."

"Then so be it."

I say and lift her up enough to slide in beneath her and rest her head on my lap. Edward sighs as he looks upon us. Both my brother's jealously heavy and both have broken hearts understandably. Emmett's even more so. Edward had already expected this somewhat. However I was still confused by her reaction because I could sense how she felt about me but she acted as if she hated my guts. But that was far from what was coming off her.

"Edward?"

He raises a brow looking my way as he's kicked back on the recliner.

"I do not understand…"

"Understand what?"

"Her emotions are opposite of her actions. I'm muddled."

He sighs.

"She's human their emotions are a bit different from ours, she's also a teenage girl only adding fire to the flame and everyone around her is dying and she's discovering feelings that she may feel are wrong to have Jasper. Such as you do I've read your happiness on you sensing her love for you but I also can read your fear and you think it's wrong in some ways. But if you both feel this deeply it's because you're meant to be mates is how I see it. Do I like it now? Honestly no. But at least I know she's with someone that will die to make sure she's happy and protected. We might not always agree but there's one thing I can't even deny is your feelings for her are true. A slap in the face but they are real and that I can respect." I nod and run my fingers through her hair.

I knew that being her mate at the moment meant protecting her and giving her whatever she may need. Everything else would fall into place when it came time but for now I'd just be there for whenever she may need me. I'd not push for anything else that and I'd wait until she was of a more appropriate age. She will not be 16 until school started… I took all these things into consideration and I knew I'd wait without so much of a complaint.

"I'm going to check on Emmett."

Edward takes his leave and I position Bella so I can lay down next to her. I put my arm around her and pray she'll be ok. That and that she'll fully accept me. I'd do anything in this world for her no matter how farfetched it became.

"Jasper?"

I blink my eyes as I come too and see her rolled over now facing me.

"How you feeling darlin'?"

She gets that teary eyed look.

"Carlisle?"

"He's ok."

"You promise?"

I nod and caress her cheek.

"Have we been here all night?"

I nod again. She goes to back away from me.

"Bella…" I say and rise as she gets off the couch.

"I'm gonna go shower."

She says making her way towards the bedroom.

"Bella darlin' please just hear me out at least."

"Jasper I'm sorry but this… This just can't happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't feel that way."

She was lying why would she lie to me? But I nod anyhow and play along for now.

"Then if that's how you feel…"

She nods but I swore I felt the drop of her heart. Everything was even deeper now. Not just about her emotions but I swore I was feeling whatever her body was going through as well. That odd elevator feeling hit as she said this and I knew it was coming from her. I watch as she nods and shuts the door to the bedroom.

I sigh and turn around seeing Edward and Emmett at the table. I pinch the bridge of my nose pacing a bit. I look back to the bedroom and shake my head. I'm at a loss as to what to do.

"I'm gonna hunt." I say feeling like I'm losing my damn mind.

They both nod but Emmett has that look of concern. That's what kills me about him he cares so much for other's that his concern goes to me and Bella even though he's hurting. I'd the utmost respect for Emmett he was the most selfless out of the three of us. I pat him on the back on the way out.

* * *

Emmettpov

Damn…

Where do I even begin? The look on Jasper's face he's lost and looks scared out of his mind. Bella's completely broken. But deep down I knew it was fear. She feared Caius coming after Jasper now. To be honest so did I. But my heart is broken as I rather figured one day it would be. I loved baby girl but she'd made her choice actually it wasn't even so much as that. That's the thing when a mating thing takes place often it choses you. I think that's what happened with her, because Bella was scared shitless and was doing everything I her power to push it away and ignore it. Only she can't once it's there it's there. I fear the longer she tries to ignore her feelings for my brother though the more she will only hurt herself and fall into a deeper depression. But she will want to protect him so she will pretend to not care. I've a bad feeling this will only make matters worse by her forcing herself into denial.

Though this sucks incredibly for me I need to do the right thing and have a heart to heart with her. She needs to accept her feelings and learn that there is nothing wrong with how she feels. Even if I'm not the one the least I could do is help.

Edward cuts me a certain look.

"Dear God brother…"

"What?"

He just smiles and folds his arms about confusing me.

"I could kiss that brain and heart of yours you know. I envy you sometimes."

I narrow my eyes not sure what he's meaning.

"Why would you envy me?"

"Because you have a different way of looking at things, the world through your eyes Emmett sometimes it's so much clearer. I'm so masked by my own jealousy and fears that I couldn't even think about why Bella would be upset. Yet you already had it nailed down."

I shrug.

"You're right she needs to know there is nothing wrong with her feelings. Even if you and I didn't end up with the girl in the end we can at least help make her happy the first step to that is acceptance."

I nod but a grin forms on my face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The day Jasper rips Caius's head off and it lands in Marcus's lap." Emmett says cocking a brow and crossing his arms.

"So you know it's full of shit too?"

"Yep I don't have to be a mind reader or anything of the sort when it comes to the situation I can already see it for what it is. Bella belongs to Jasper and that's that. There's something fishy about all this. Something…"

"I've been thinking the same thing. You'd think through everything Caius has done that Aro would have read that and highly disapproved possibly punished or even killed him for his behavior as it reflects on the Volturi itself. I've a feeling that maybe it's not just Caius that seeks interest in our girl. What if it's all three kings? That's the only reason I could picture Marcus lying about what he sees in the bond he has to see Jasper!" We both look to each other alarmed.

"Jasper…" Edward nods as I rush out of the cabin.

* * *

Edwardpov

I knock on Bella's door knowing now we've to keep our eye on them both or something could happen if Marcus sees Jasper in the equation after all nothing will stop Caius from coming after either of them now. He could either try to kill of Jasper or come straight for Bella even both!

"It's Edward hun."

"Come in." I sigh in relief and step inside seeing her brush her hair.

I prayed Emmett returned with Jasper soon. I see her roses are starting to welt as I lay back on her bed.

"What's up Edward?"

"Just making sure you're ok princess."

"I'm fine."

She reaches for her sweater placing it on.

"Where's the other two?"

"Hunting." I wasn't about to cause her more stress or unneeded alarm if there wasn't any.

She nods and I hear her tummy growling.

"Let me make you something to eat.

"Edward please I can do that. You three don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"We know that but we like to."

"You're all weird."

I grin.

"Touché."

I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen and sit her down as I prepare her some soup and toast.

"We'll take you out for some real food tomorrow."

"This is fake?" She teases.

"Yeah didn't you know?"

That sad glimmer is still amongst her eyes however.

"You should know that our father is fine he flies back as we speak."

She nods reaching to her temples. I grab the Tylenol and hand her a couple and a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

She takes the pills and sips the water.

"What did they tell him?"

"Carlisle will explain everything once we get back. For now just enjoy the rest of the week."

She sighs and rest her head on her hands with her elbows about the table.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"What do you think would have became of me if Caius didn't wait?"

"What do you mean?"  
"What if he took me that day?"

I grimace in thought.

"Honestly I don't think it's healthy for either of us to think on this."

"What if I became like them… What if I killed people and was condemned to hell? What if there's still a chance of that?" Her hands shake as she says that.

"There's no way you'd ever be condemned Bella not a chance."

"But if I become his queen…" She says looking ill.

"It won't happen we won't let it."

"I don't want to hurt people Edward and I don't want to be with a murderer!"

I take the soup off the burner and make my way over and put my hands upon her shoulders.

"You won't."

"Promise me something Edward."

"What's that?"

"If I ever become like that or one of them that you will end me. I do not wish to live another day if I become one of them or his fucking wife!"

I close my eyes trying to control my own emotions.

"I want to hear you say it Edward promise me. Promise you'll never let me hurt anyone or be alongside of them one day."

"Bella…"

She slams her hand on the table.

"Very well if it shall happen I will find a way to end myself!"  
Emmett walks in at that point and his jaw drops.

"What the hell did she just say?"

"You don't want to know."

He makes his way over and grabs her by the arm pulling her out of the chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"If I become part of the Volturi or that damn king's wife and you all can't find it within yourselves to end me I will do so myself."

"That's what I thought you said."

""SIT!" Emmett scolds.

My jaw drops.

"Em…" She says looking to him in shock.

His fists are folded now as he doesn't even look upon her.

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again! EVER!"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"If you become Volturi or married to that douchebag we will come for you! And when we do you better not BE DEAD or on the verge of it! We will fight for you we will get you back but we cannot do that if you give up! You're a Cullen baby girl maybe not by name but one day you will be! We do not give up we are fighters therefore you will fight too no matter the situation. Do you understand?"

She sits there frozen.  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

She nods looking as though it was Carlisle that got on to her rather than Emmett. This crushed her. Emmett's never lost his temper with her. He nods without looking to either of us and goes and sits down.

"Jasper?"

"Don't know he must have gone further out to hunt. He's nowhere near here."

I see the look on Bella's face as she lays her head down and the tears stream down her face.

"Emmett…" I say softly.

He looks over and sighs. He comes back over and takes her hand as he sits next to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She nods again as I place her soup and toast beside her. She continues to look down like a wounded pup and spoons the soup in her mouth as Emmett drops his hand.  
We both look to the time and the door off and on. Bella finishes her food and peeks back at the door. She rises and goes to rinse out her bowl and spoon. She too looks to the time and comes out of the kitchen and starts to pace the living room. We were all fearing the same thing.

"You should also know that there is nothing wrong with what you're feeling. You're Jasper's mate…"

Before he can even continue she cuts him a look.

"No I'm not."

Even I shake my head now.

"I'm afraid you are princess. I've seen it in his mind and he also can sense your feelings."  
"STOP IT ALL OF YOU THERE ARE NO FEELINGS!"

"Then why are you making a trail over there?"

"Because I care about him just like I do about any of you!"

"You can't do this to yourself Bella." Emmett says rising.

"This denial, this need you feel to push our brother away will only hurt you both in the end mainly you."

"Emmett's right hun and I've seen it. Jasper loves you unconditionally."

"Well he shouldn't! NO one should! LOOOK AT ME LOOK AT WHAT I BRING! You all would have been better off…"

Emmett cuts her a look and shakes his head. She winces and closes her mouth. Yet her eyes dart back to the clock and back to the door.

My cell rings and it makes her jump. Emmett shakes his head and takes her hand pulling her over to the couch.

"Relax…"

She bites her lower lip.

"How is she?"

"Been better to be honest."

Carlisle sighs.

"I was afraid of that. She sounded pretty broken up yesterday."

"She's not that much better."

"Let me talk to her."

She takes it to the other room as Emmett and I share the same expression. After a few moments she comes back out and hands me the phone. Two hours have passed and Bella's heart is continuing to race at a faster pace as she starts to trail the room again. She sighs and heads towards the door and grabs her jacket.

"Where are you going baby girl?"  
"To find Jasper."

"We can't let you do that…"

"I'm not asking for either of your permission."

"If you go out that door Edward and I have no choice but to force you back into this cabin."

She shakes her head and grabs her jacket anyhow and opens the door. Emmett appears by her side and slams it shut.

"No! Emmett you have to let me go!'

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"You don't understand!"

"Then humor me tell me why?"

"You know why!"

She shoves him back or tries too only he's Emmett and is like a brick house. She reaches for the door yet again. Emmett grabs her by the arm pulling her back she fights against him and I make my way over grabbing her other arm we both try to be gentle as possible.

"You can't do this! Let me go! I have to make sure he's ok!"

The door opens and we all look up.

His eyes widen and he rushes over scooping her up as she's gone limp in our hold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review and Please…**

Jasperpov

"What happened?!"

"She was afraid Caius got to you."

"Shit… I didn't think about that or I wouldn't have been gone that long."

I lay her down on her bed and Edward brings me a cold wet cloth to put on her forehead.

Emmett and Edward also tell me their theory on why Bella's reacting the way she is. That it's more to do with my own safety than anything, which it all began to make more sense. That explained why I felt her senses to be off from how she as actually acting.

"I think it might be best if Edward and I weren't here when she woke. You two need to talk. You need to be able to convince her that this is all ok Edward and I tried but she was so concerned with everything else nothing seemed to be getting through."

I nod towards Emmett.

"We need to hunt anyhow but from now we don't go alone." Edward says and we both agree.

"Someone's to always stay with Bella the other goes on the hunt." Emmett adds.

They make their way out and I lay next to Bella. I still couldn't get the image out of my head her eyes damn near rolled back and the way she just went out like a light bulb, scared the fucking shit out of me to be honest. I gently run a hand along her cheek. I wanted desperately to steal a kiss but considering everything I wanted to respect her and keep my distance with such things until she was more accepting of me.

After while she opens her eyes they lock with mine momentarily.

"Jasper…" She whispers.

I nod.

"You're ok…"

I smile. Her bottom lip quivers a bit and she rolls over locking her arms around my neck.

"I'm ok darlin' I didn't mean to frighten you."

She nods against my shoulder.

She sniffles back but starts to move away from me and wipes her eyes. Bella sits at the edge of the bed looking to the floor.

"I know why you're afraid to accept this darlin'. I don't want you to be afraid. You shouldn't let him already control you. By denying all this you're already letting him win. We can't let him win Bella. I know you feel something for me."

She closes her eyes and shakes head.

"Jasper… please…" she says softly sounding broken.

"How do you want to go about this Bella? Pretend we both don't feel the way we do? Start school together here soon and break each other's hearts when we start dating other people or worse have our lives ripped away even sooner because there's no telling what Caius truly has planned."

"I don't want to date anyone."

"Same here darlin'"

I raise up and sit beside her.

"He'll kill you."

"Correction he'll try to kill me. There is a big difference. You didn't know me as Major Whitlock. You've not seen me at my fullest capability and when it comes to you. If he so much as touches a hair on your head I will rip his arms and legs off and take his head last. He can't have you Bella."

She continues to look to the floor.

"You know why he can't have you?"

She shrugs.

"Because you're mine." I say with a hint of a grin and I see the smile that breaks across her face as she shakes her head.

I chuckle a bit.

"There's just one issue then."  
"What's that darlin'?

"You're so old!"

I have a good laugh at this.

"Jasper if he ever got to you…"  
"Then he'll die. I don't want you to worry on this anymore you hear me. Let's just focus on this and take it one step at a time."

"Carlisle's going to kill you."

I laugh knowing this was probably true.

"Ok well him, yes I'm a bit frightened of." That was true ugh. That was one man I didn't want to piss off.

She smiles.

"I'm sure he'll be keeping an extra eye on me."

I laugh in thought of something else as well now.

"What's so funny?"

"Well remember before we left when I smacked you on the rear?"

She covers mouth blushing.

"Oh no you're so dead."

"I'm afraid you're right."

"I'm sorry Jazzy."

My heart melts at this.

"Now why are you sorry darlin'?"

"I was so mean to you and said all those cruel things to you."

"I know why now but even when you said those things though I knew you didn't honestly feel that way."

I lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling for a moment with my arms crossed behind my head. I'm taken back as she leans back and lies against my chest. I place an arm around her but a grin forms that I can no longer suppress but nor did I want to. Bella Swan was mine to claim and one day she'd be my wife. I couldn't think of anything more I'd ever want. I also knew how incredibly lucky I was because it could have very well have been one of my brothers instead. I would do my damnest to give her my all and protect her always. But I knew there was one more thing she and I would have to discuss especially if she was my mate, when she'd wish to be turned. I also feared one more thing… What if she wants children? I can't give her that. In fact the more I thought about it… I couldn't hold it in I felt like it was wrong to continue this and have her mislead on anything.

I clear my throat.

"Bella… I think there are some issues we need to discuss. I was going to wait for Carlisle on this but considering you're my mate now I only deem it appropriate to talk amongst each other about such things as this pertains to our future no one else's. I want you to be completely honest with me. Do not concern yourself with my feelings."

She nods as I raise up and take her hand looking her in the eyes.

"There's the issue that I'm sure you're already aware of that I truly want you to think about and there is no rush this but is something you really need to consider. As you know in order to actually be with me one day you would have to become a vampire as well. Now I won't lie even before we were mated I thought of this and my idea was to turn you on your 17th birthday. Such as the age Edward was turned. My only reasoning for it being then is because of Caius but that isn't a set in stone type thing. We can make it work if you wish it to be later. If you even want to become one of us that is."

"Even if I wasn't mated to any of you Jasper I wanted to be turned one day. I just couldn't imagine growing old and one day not being a part of your lives."

"Bella no manner your decision you'd always be a part of our lives."

She shrugs.

"I suppose to me it'd only be natural for me to one day be one of you."

I smile at this but not fully because there's one more very big issue she needs to consider.

"One more thing you need to give some serious consideration to. You need to really think about this Bella."

She nods.

"I could never give you children. If that's something you've always wanted or really want you might want to reconsider this."

"I love kids Jasper you know that and I won't lie I wish you and I could have children one day."

God… she's not a clue how much I wish that as well. But I would never be a father or have children of my own.

"But that's just it. Because of this thing I'm feeling now. I wouldn't ever want children with anyone else. All I see in my future now is you. I will be happy as long as you're by my side and that's all that truly matters."

"So you're certain you're ok with these two things?"

She smiles and nods.

"You've still sometime to change your mind."

"I won't."

"I just want you to think about it that's all darlin' by no means do I want this forced."

"What's forced? Isn't this more like a fate or nature sort of thing?"

I half chuckle because honestly I wasn't sure what it was.

"About being turned…"

She says and I look back over at her. She bites her lower lip for a bit.

"That would be fine actually."

"What would darlin'?"  
"Next year."

I nod still feeling taking back by all this.

"But I'd want you to do it."

"I do not see that an issue."

She grins.

"So do we spit and shake on this or what?"

I laugh yet wasn't sure myself… Why can't she be 16 yet? I grin in thought because to be honest I wanted to kiss her. But instead I raise up and take her by the hand and kiss it instead. I wink afterword.

"There will be more within time…"

She blushes and I pull her into my chest and hold her.


	21. Chapter 21

Going through divorce right now rough times ahead and no internet I will be back though and finish my stories but not sure when. I have to focus on my girls at the moment. Please understand. Thank you everyone and don't give up on me I still love writing just don't have much choice at the moment.


	22. Note 2

Hope to be back in a couple weeks! Got a good job but trying to find a place with big oil boom about rather complicated. Rent has skyrocketed and homes are very few ugh. Thanks for everyone's support. When I come back it won't be like I used to be I work 12 hour shifts now but will write when I can. I will be behind as I have about 4 or 5 stories on here to finish. I had many sweet messages and comments it helped. Xox's Jinx Dodson


End file.
